


The Masquerade

by XenaHime53



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: All Around Badassery, Badass Women, Blood and Gore, Children, Cussing, Donna Winston Never Dies!, Donna Winston accepts the club!, Drugs, Emotional Sex, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Girls with Guns, Gun Violence, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Independence, John Teller's bad parenting, Marriage, Old Lady Crash Courses, Opie Winston Never Dies!, Partying, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Instincts, Ratings: R, Resilience, Romance, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Strong Old Ladies, Strong Tara Knowles, Sweet Butts/Crow Eaters, cunniligus, manuscripts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaHime53/pseuds/XenaHime53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a masquerade is nothing new to Janelle 'Janie' Teller-Lowman. However, the beautiful masquerade mask she wears to hide her anger is thrown aside when she finds her nephew holding by a thread to life. People will find out the hard way to never piss off a hormonal pregnant woman and her family. The princess of Charming is back with a maniacal grin and scythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Follow me

 

_A feminine groan came from the bed of a brightly lit dorm room of the SAMCRO charter in Tacoma, Washington as a pair of electrifying baby blue orbs blinked open only to be covered by her few-shades- lighter-than-olive-skintoned hand. Fingers that were not her own and were a few shades darker because of mexican blood tightened on the curve of her one uninked hip before softening and dipping down to press on the soft flesh of her flat-for-now stomach. A smile curved itself on her red tinted lips that were bruised from their activities the night before as she turned on her other side and locked her happy, star struck eyes with his own dark brown ones. His eyes slowly trailed down Janelle's body from her flawless sunkissed skin that contrasted well with her honey blond hair that had streaks of icy blond to her bare almost D sized chest to the stomach that their child was growing inside of her to finally one of her hips that showed off the crow he put on her._

_It was a very detailed and realistic crow standing on a skull with a Sons of Anarchy styled 'A' scratched into the forehead with feathers of various sizes falling off of it, a heart shaped locket clutched in one of it's talons and curling down it's back was a cursive script of a name that told everyone that saw it that she was his as much as he was hers._

_His fingers traced it softly with a smirk on his usual dangerous, no nonsense face._

_**'Happy'** _

_She kissed him hard as she shivered at his light touches, before glancing at the alarm clock that was on the side table behind him letting him know it was only eight o'clock in the morning. "Hap, darlin'." Her irish accented voice always came out much thicker in the morning or when she was angry, "We have time to get in the shower, eat and have a cup on coffee before we have to pick up your mom. Our flight leaves in less than three hours and you know how long of a drive it is to-"_

_He pulled her to him to stop her from getting up herself and carried her with her legs wrapped around his waist to head to the bathroom connected to the room. A squealed 'Happy!' fell from her lips before he set her down in the bathroom with an amused heated look that made her insides turn into mush in 3.5 seconds. Damn him, she thought with amusement._

" _Relax, Janie." He murmured calmly and pulled her naked body firmly against his when the water of the shower was warm enough, "Don't stress. We'll get there."_

_Today they were flying back to the place where she was born: Charming, California. She was going to be an aunt, she thought with a squeal that she concealed as her husband pulled her playfully into the shower. She couldn't wait to see her mother, her twin brother and her best friend Opie. It had been alittle while since she was there but she called her mother and her brother Jax often. It had been decided, Happy's idea actually, that since she was going to be pregnant and Jax was having a baby by some sweetbutt he claimed once upon a time ago only to divorce her ass soon after – that they would take Happy's mother, a woman that Janelle was happy to say that they got along famously, to charming and be apart of that Charter._

_She liked the Charter that they were with now in Talcoma as well as the people here, but it wasn't exactly home. Nor was it family.  
_

_Her thought process was cut off with a loud moan that engulfed the silence of the bathroom as her 'Killah' sucked her weak spot of her neck while playing with her clit. Oh, she would have no problem relaxing if he just kept on doing -_

_A moan turned into a scream as he thrusted one of his huge fingers into her with a heated smirk that reflected into his eyes._

_That._

… _._

Janelle's wide beautiful eyes that always held a hint of devil in them turned to one Maria Lowman from her place of her mother's arms on the couch of the club house and smiled while shaking her head. The almost elder woman, not that Janelle would ever call the woman she loved with open arms as family that out loud, sat at one of the tables arguing with her son about whether she should or shouldn't consme alcohol and she had to hand it to Happy even though he was losing the argument as of now at least that he was putting up one hell of a fight because of the ailing health of said mother.

She sighed and shook her head before looking back at her mother who was watching her old man and his mother go at it like two lions fighting over the same gazelle. "Ma, where's -"

And her question was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the parking lot, making both of them look at each other and walked through the club doors and into the hot California air. Janelle's eyes caught sight of a man that looked a lot like her on a 2003 harley davidson dyna super glide sport motorcycle with a black powder coated engine and a tape wrapped exhaust. Like most of the other members with dynas, the bike has the front drag fairing and fuel tank sports the reaper, fading towards the back of the tank. The man had leather fingerless gloves clutching the custom T-Bars with high risers for handlebars. Before Janelle knew what she was doing she put one knee high leather boot with a 'psychotic heel' (a love that she seemed to inherit from their mother) in front of the other to meet the man at the spot where he just parked his harley.

Like Janelle, he had baby blue eyes blond hair with a sunkissed glow on his skin, and clad in leather. Jax. She must have said his name out loud on accident because his eyes shot up from his handlebars, obviously deep in thought and she smiled crookedly at her with love in his orbs that shined with happiness. He got off quickly, not even bothering to take off his helmet as he jogged to hug her softly, mindful of her stomach. His little sister by five minutes was wearing a dark gray tanktop that just only just short enough to see her flat, toned stomach and in turn the crow on her hip with black faded in the front pants and leather heeled boots that went up to her knees. Her eyes lightly lined with eyeliner and her hair curled lightly from the heat.

He smelled exactly like she remembered he did : Grease, a musk smell of cologne that she got him when they were in their teens and the scent of the soap he used since right about the same time too, " _Janie._ " He could say the same thing about her she still smelled like her unique scent of whispers of sweet apple and juicy strawberry with a passionate heart of Jasmine, white musk and warm sandwood.

She closed her eyes to will the tears away as she griped him to her tightly, having missed him too much. They both pulled back at their mother's half sob-half laugh even though they both knew she only would admit to one of them.

"Jane, how long will you be here this time?" Her brother asked her and it was an excited, honest question and she smiled, knowing her family didn't mind that she was mostly on the road on the back of Happy's motorcycle more than she could be seen actually in charming. She kept in touch and always was there for them, they all knew SAMCRO was going to be always apart of her life now matter what life threw at her.

"Happy and I are staying – along with his mother." The mother and daughter smothered a laugh and they remembered the argument that happened a few minutes ago, making the male twin counterpart raise an eyebrow with a smirk, silently asking if he wanted to know. "Happy and Maria are arguing about if she should or shouldn't have alcohol. As of right now, Happy's losing."

" _I am not_." A rough voice came from the door of the club house, making Janelle smirk and look behind her to see her husband leaning against the doorway with his arms folded and a raised eyebrow. "Hey brother."

Jax nodded respectfully at his brother-in-law and than turned his attention back to his sister and mother, "Can you please check on Wendy for me? I haven't gotten a doctor's bill in alittle over a week.."

Janelle smiled at him, supportive and excited for him, "Sure. You didn't even have to ask."

He smiled at her and she shared a look with her mother before walking back to Happy and gave him a hug to which he returned and whispered into her ear a question of if she was carrying. She walked past him to grab her purse before murmuring with a smirk that 'Now she is.' Walking to her mother's dark blue Porsche, she got in the front passanger seat and waved at only two of the most important people in her life.

_It was good to be home._

On the drive to Wendy's her mother caught her up on what was new in Charming, which Janelle couldn't help but grant was nothing really new since they talked often, and when Gemma pulled up in front of a house with stuff all over the yard – Janelle knew whatever Wendy was up to wasn't going to be good. Kicking a few old newspapers that had a rubber band around them on her way to the front door, Janelle couldn't help but scrunch up her nose as she took in the mess outside the house that Jax mistakingly handed over to his junkie, pregnant ex wife. With her mother banging on the door, calling out Wendy's name, Janelle went around the house and yelled for her mother after when she saw what she caught in the window.

"Fucking druggie whore." They both mumured in the silent air around them, fuming. Janelle looked at her mother and told her to dial 911 before she yanked an air conditioner out of the window and pulled her body through it and unlocked the front door.

The red and blue lights of the ambulance were flashing as the paramedics pulled a strung out and pregnant Wendy Case from the house quickly on the stretcher and Janelle looked at her mother with a dangerous mixer of sadness and hatred and the mother with dark curly hair with blond streaks through it was thankful in that moment that that look was never directed at her. "You go get Jax, meet us at St. Thomas."

The mother only had time to nod before her irate and protective daughter stalked to the paramedics, exchanged words before she got in with them. She went to Wendy's car and didn't have to search for long before she found Wendy's empty drug plastic bag on the floor of the front seat. Trying to call her son and him not answering, she got in her car and drove as Fast as possible to the clubhouse. The look on her badass, loyal and protective daughters face was engraved in her mind as she made her way through the streets and into the club house.

She almost felt sorry for the poor doctors if they didn't answer any and all questions Janelle asked.. _Almost._

She came to a halt in the middle of the parking lot only to get out and see some club members getting to their motorcycles, one besides Clay stopped and turned to her. "Were you coming back to tell me about what Janie called Happy and told both of us about?" She raised an eyebrow and nodded, while had to fight the urge to smirk since it definitely wasn't the time.

_Smart girl. Wonder if she called in the ambulance.._

" _Shit_!" It seemed to make the situation that was at first surreal more solidified for her son who was speaking in clipped tones since he saw her, angry beyond belief. "Follow us to St. Thomas!"

Gemma nodded again, firmly as got back in the car and turned the key. Her last thought before she followed them to St. Thomas was that she didn't have a single doubt that Janelle Teller-Lowman wouldn't be the queen of Charming one day.

…..


	2. If thoughts could kill

"What the _fuck_ do you mean ' _you don't know_ '?" A soft, dangerous filled, familiar voice reached a dark haired, dark blue eyed doctors ears before said doctor turned the corner to come face to face with her childhood friend and was almost her sister in law. The blond beauty leaning forwards threateningly with a look in her eyes that, to someone like Tara that knew her what seemed like once upon a time ago, spelled out trouble with a capital 'T'. She was obviously here for a reason, and from the look on her face and by her sneered question, it most likely wasn't good that the poor receptionist that was cringing at the dangerous look in the beautiful orbs of one Janelle Teller. Something was wrong.

She knew the beauty, was close to her the moment in high school when she saved the doctor from the bullying jocks. Like her mother though, she was fierce when angered but more often then not was such a sweetheart. Dark blue eyes scanned the once friend of hers and Donna Winston, thinking she looked good and.. glowing, even if she practically radiated anger that was seemed to be powered all on protective instincts. A dark gray tank top that seemed cling to her chest and was just only just short enough to see her flat, toned stomach and in turn the crow on her hip with black faded in the front pants and leather heeled boots that went up to her knees. Her baby blue eyes lightly lined with eyeliner and her hair curled lightly from the California heat.

"Is it that you are _just too lazy_ to look on the computer in front of you or is it _something else entirely_?!" Tara snapped out of her thoughts as Janelle's cold voice cut though them, and she knew immediately what the loaded question implied having grown up with her, Donna, Jax, Opie and in turn SAMCRO. Before she left for school, which had to be the hardest thing she had to do but with her father gone she had to make good on the promise she made him to go to college and become something, she knew very well how people treated them. How people treated anyone affiliated with SAMCRO as a whole, and she was one of those people that was with them. The crow on her lower back said of her past with them and the memories of all the good times they shared seemed to be engraved in her memory. She may not be the bad ass, slightly bitchy type that Janelle seemed to channel when things went south, but that didn't mean she didn't have one thing that both of them shared besides history.

Protectiveness.

She knew that if anyone hurt Jax or any of them she would make sure there would be hell to pay.. If Gemma or Janelle didn't get to them first with a six foot grave already ready. She knew such thoughts were dangerous, but it was the way things were. It was how they always worked, and after what happened with her ex and her having to running away she didn't even have to think long before she grabbed some priceless things from her dad while said ex was at work, got into her car, and drove her way to Charming. It had always been home, and no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, no where had ever compared.

"...Janelle?" Tara's voice was soft as she took a step forward to her friend, the blond spinning on the spot and turning her way so fast that Tara was scared of her getting whiplash. "Is everything okay?"

Janelle's enraged face slowly softened ever so slightly as she made a move to walk forward before hugging the surprised doctor, her could-be-lethal body shaking slightly before she pulled back as if the hug never happened. A fist swung out and connected with the once friend turned doctor's forearm making her wince ever so slightly. "That was for leaving and not even giving a _simple goodbye_ , Tara. I had _no idea_ where you were until _Jax_ told me, you know we tell each other everything under the sun. You left the samenight you were _supposed_ to come over for a sleepover, Tara. _Not to mention_ you did a _complete number_ on my twin when you _left_ and you better not try that _ever again,_ _capisce_?!"

Tara nodded silently, feeling ever bit of a little child caught taking a cookie way past midnight in that very moment and offered a sincere sorry to the woman she was once close to, quickly explaining that she had to for her father or at least the memory of him. Watching the blond silently as she cautiously nodded her head with pursed lips and she knew the blond was fighting the urge to hit her again. She knew very well it didn't make it right with the way she left, but it was a start.

"First thing you can do to _try_ and earn my forgiveness is giving me some answers to my questions that the wench behind the glass refuses to answer even if it's as easy as looking it up. A Wendy Case was admitted earlier. She was pretty damn close to an overdose, though I am not entirely sure what on. She was on Jax's kitchen floor, laying in a puddle of her own blood." Tara's eyes getting wider with each word she said after Wendy Case's name, it wasn't really in the norm for the blond to be protective of a person outside of her friends and family so Tara couldn't help but wonder what the woman did to earn that and what did Wendy Case have to do with Jax. Knowing Jax – he wouldn't allow her to be drugged up on his watch, let alone doing it in his house so- "Jax let her live there while he stayed at the clubhouse.. She overdosed while pregnant with his child."

Tara's wide eyes started to water at the mere thought of that poor baby while her mouth dropped on it's own accord, she straightened with seriousness that matched Janelle's, her mouth in a tight line as she clenched her teeth in anger at the woman that was stupid enough to do drugs while pregnant. No wonder Janelle was pissed for not being able to get answers from the receptionist, if Tara knew one thing about Janelle that never changed over the years – it was her protectiveness for anyone that was family and with her niece or nephew's life most likely hanging by a thread due to the actions of a drug influenced, most likely power hungry bitch – they were all lucky that Janelle hadn't stalked through the hospital with the aura to kill.

Tara nodded firmly, eyes speaking the words that she couldn't say out loud or get fired from this hospital and in turn not being able to help the baby that captured the hearts of hers, Janelle's, Jax's, Gemma's and in no doubt so many others without even born yet. "I'll do anything I can to help that baby. Linger so I can keep you updated, your number is still the same?"

Janelle nodded to both the question and giving the darker haired woman the go ahead, "Tara, I'm also pregnant and need the necessary tests done when you get some time. Happy's ailing mother is in charming as well and I will be bringing her by most likely tomorrow." She nodded her head, giving me a congratulations to the baby and a kind 'That will be fine' regarding Happy's mother, before turning to find the first Teller baby, "Jax will not doubt be here soon along with my mother. You have my blessing to get close to him but may god help you if you break his heart again."

Tara stopped from where she was, looking back at the blond that was now a only a few feet away from her and conveyed in her eyes the serious and said two words firmly that had Janelle raising an eyebrow with a look of approval when Tara walked away.

" _I won't_."

…..

The feel of eyes on me as I paced through the waiting room made me stop and turn, mouth curling upwards and twitching in disgust at the mere thought of Wendy, the bitch was definitely going to pay for this. My orbs connecting with Jax who sat in a chair waiting impatiently while his heel was bouncing up and down in composed anger. My deep sad frown turned to some form of a sad smile because at the moment it was the best I could offer. It was bad as it was but to think of me being pregnant myself, I was outraged that a mother could do that. My protective mother and Aunty instincts were off the charts since discovering Wendy but it had to be fifty times worse for Jax, unknown to me he was thinking the same think about me because of me being pregnant myself, and sat beside him and hugged him tight. My mind barely registering my mother saying that she found Wendy's empty drug bag in the front seat.

' _Harry Dog_ ' was a bar that was for alcohol and drugs. _Fucking stupid people selling drugs and alcohol to a pregnant woman._ Happy's dark brown eyes caught mine and I frowned while nodding softly. I was okay, pissed the fuck off and afraid, but I'll live.. I could only wish that I would be able to guaranty that my nephew would as well.

Tara's voice reached my ears as the people that were there with Jax, mom, and I scrambled to her like bees to their precious honey. Her voice seemed to drift away from me as I took in what she was saying, naming the injures of the precious boy that Jax wanted to name Abel, my anger getting more than I could handle as my blood pressure shot up sky high. Happy's fingers held me from behind to calm me, leaving a tingle sensation from where they rested on my stomach, reminding me unneeded that I needed to watch my blood pressure or I would risk the baby.

I was beyond pissed at Wendy and I was contemplating on pulling a Happy and use her to get a _smiley face_ of my own. "When can we see see him?" My mother's question echoed in my ears.

" _I_ want to see _Wendy._ " My voice was as cold as ice and seemed to make the air around us drop a few degrees. Tara looked at me with a sad smile, seeming to understand that this was hard for me as well as the rest of my family, before seemingly regretful as shaking her head.

"She isn't in the right condition, and her doctor put an order that no one can see her until he gives the OK. Sorry, Janelle."

I muttered under my breath about how I didn't give a damn if she was in 'the right condition' or not. The bitch was going to pay for the untold harm she put on one of my family members. A hole in his stomach and an inherited heart defect that our little brother Thomas died from.. God help Abel get through this because if he doesn't, Wendy will follow shortly after.

_I'd personally make sure of that._

…

Jackson's baby blue eyes widened a fraction as he took in the features of his high school sweetheart as she walked down the hallway to him, smiling at him almost tiredly as her dark hair was put up in messy bun on top of her head. She seemed to have small bags underneath her gorgeous dark blue eyes, something he only noticed as he went closer but it only enhanced her beauty, to know that it was for working hard to make sure his son was better..

Jackson's voice was caught in his throat as he thought about the injures his son had that were fatal, and prayed to god that the answer to the question that he finally forced from his throat was a good one. His sanity rested on it and so did Janelle's, "..Did he make it?"

Her beautiful smile widened to show him her pearly whites before nodding excitedly, "He will be fine now, he will live and is ferrying better by the second. I should tell you though that he will still have withdraw from the drugs for at least a few days. When he gets the assistance that he needs, he will have the opportunity to lead a happy, productive life. "

Jax's eyes shined as he smiled at her before drawing her in a hug, happy beyond belief. His sister was right, Abel was a Teller and Teller's don't give up easily. They were fighters to the very end. Janelle blamed playfully the almost full Irish in them for their ability to be persistent through any hardship that life dared to throw at them. When Tara pulled back she caught the blood from club business on the collar of his shirt under his cut. She gave him a looked that boarded concern and solemn understanding. "Clean yourself up, Jax. Abel will still be here when you get back."

He seemed to be looking at her blankly, trying to understand her motives for such a thing, but decided against it as he nodded with a look and left.

Tara turned to stare after him, hoping that he wasn't angry at her, the look on his face was so blank that it was creepy. " _Tara_!" Said doctor spun around to see Jax's female twin running towards her, a feat that she didn't to this day understand how she accomplished such a task in those psychotic heels that she loved along with her mother. Arms wrapped around her for the second time this week and a happy, almost hysterical laugh bubbled through the blonde's throat. " _He made it_!"

Tara smiled into her friend's hair, inhaling the scent that was familiar and all Janelle Teller, "Yeah. He did. Little boy is strong, just like most of the rest of his family, Janie." She said Janelle's nickname, it slipping off of her tongue with ease and left a good feeling with it, before pulling back from the hug to put a hand on Janelle's back as she walked slowly with her down the hallway, "I can only afford to buy you ten minutes of distracting the doctor before I need you to do the tests and everything regarding your pregnancy, we can't afford a minute later."

Janelle's eyes sparkled deviously with a mix of approval, happiness and good old revenge – something that made Tara not want to question it and just be thankful that Janelle wasn't as pissed as she once was with her – before nodding, "Got it. Ten minutes not a minute later."

Tara forced herself not to hesitate as she turned around and walked away from the wide, maniacal yet mischievous, smile that Janelle Teller had on her face, her temper seemed to get even worse with her being a hormonal pregnant woman mixed with the events that almost cost her nephew's life. Wendy was about to learn the hard way not to mess with the people that Janelle viewed as family, the ones who crossed that line never really were the same after she was through with them.

… **..**

… **..**


	3. The ChessMaster

A creative mind. It's something that is greatly encouraged in children, but can be dangerous when an angered adult delves into the dark depth of said creative mind. And really, childhood fireworks are bound to be 'accidentally' replaced with dynamite. It didn't help if a person was growing up had 'Uncles' that were pros at torture – or maybe it did, Janelle was someone that was good at getting even.

There are exactly six places you could cut with a knife that would be so life threatening that the person would bleed out in a matter of hours. A taser, a car battery, glass powder, tooth picks and a rubber hose leave marks but Janelle filed all those away for future reference if the bitch ever dared show her face when Abel and her baby was growing up.

Janelle wasn't a pacifist – not at all. She could be warm to a chosen few but war and violence weren't strangers to her ever since the pain of loosing her father and brother consumed her, and for the majority of the time? Like now, there was quite a bit of justification, _thank you very much,_ for such thoughts and actions.

Her narrowed baby blue eyes took in the sleeping form of her once sister-in-law with the side of her lip twitching upwards in disgust. She never was close to the druggie whore that was a temporary replacement for Tara in Jax's life. Wendy was a sweetbutt that got to high and mighty, with a addict to all things she could shove in her arm, but being the supportive sister Janelle was she simply clenched her teeth and glared while giving a false smile that all but Wendy could see through. Numerous of times Jax came up to her with questions of what her treatment to Wendy was about, and as much as he tried to brush off the sad, truthful words that came out of his twin's mouth, he knew she was right.

Thousands of dollars went missing into thin air, house was always a wreck, and Jax found tons of white powder all over the place. 'It's baby powder, babe!' She remembered Wendy's excuse, as if Jax couldn't tell the difference being in the club. Bitch lied through her teeth, and after arguments on end Jax couldn't take it anymore. Janelle, not ashamed to admit it at all, did an awesome happy dance around the kitchen of the Tacoma clubhouse after she got off the phone with Jax who told her he divorced the druggie wench.

Said wench had her dirty blond wavy hair all over the hospital pillow and her slightly cracked lips slid open in her sleep. Pathetic really. Self preservation must have really skipped her, especially if she knew that she would be found passed out on the floor, pregnant with track marks on her ankles and arms. Pump lips stopped their twitching to form a dangerous smirk, and was followed by a soft rip sounding through the silence. A dark gray strip of fabric from the bottom of Janelle's shirt found it's way tired around her head and a huge medical galls in her mouth to prevent the screaming.

Terrified brown eyes opened at the moment and they locked on to baby blue eyes that had soft sadistic glints in them.

_This was gonna be fun._

"Hello Wendy.." Janelle's voice came out soft with a tint of mocking, "I'm guessing you remember me?"

Her eyes shown that she did in fact know who Janelle was and nodded her head, trying to be sneaky as she frantically moved her hand on the place beside her trying to find the panic button the nurse gave her only to find a empty, hospital blanket clad space. A tsk caught Wendy's ears, making her look up to see Janelle Teller looking at her with an amused yet irritated look while swaying the button to call the nurses back and forth in her hand teasingly, "Looking for something, Doll face?" She set it far away from Wendy's immediate reach and pulled out papers that were in her purse, "The boy will live to see his first birthday, no thanks you. You were such a dumb bitch, I can't even comprehend why the hell a soon to be mother would care more about a forty dollar rush than her own child that was growing inside of her!"

Tears were clouding brown eyes and it did nothing but make Janelle scoff, "So here are you options : You can either be smart for once in your miserable life and sign off your parental rights to that precious baby boy or I can happily make it painful until you do." Janelle put the papers in front of her and a pen in her hand, "But truthfully? I would hate to get your drug infested, dirty blood all over the paper and mess it up."

At her words, Wendy's hand shaked as she quickly signed her name knowing full well that the only female twin Jax had would not hesitate to do what she said, and Janelle didn't know if she should be appalled or happy that the bitch gave in so easily. "Just remember, _sweetums_ , that if you so much as cast a shadow on that little kid – I will make your worst nightmares become a reality." Janelle mentally shook her head as she watched Wendy's fearfully nod paired up with the tears that streamed down her fake tanned face, Janelle reached around to untie the fabric she ripped from her shirt, reveling in the flinch that Wendy gave her in response.

"Thank you Wendy.." Janelle murmuring almost lovingly as her hands were caressing the woman's face after when she coughed up the galls and took a few dry heaves, before one finger landed on the soft indent that was behind one ear, another landed on the soft tissue of Wendy's jaw and the other fingers of the same hand on Wendy's huge cheek. Janelle's other hand played with Wendy's hair mockingly as she spoke next, smiling at her as she pressed her fingers down hard and effectively knocking her out, "For your cooperation."

She grabbed a few paper towels and threw away the wet galls that were normally put on deep cuts and wrapped the now wet fabric that was once apart of her shirt in a bundle of paper towels. It wouldn't do to have anyone get suspicious and look through the trash. She shoved the signed papers in her purse, zipped up her leather jacket to hide the rip and was out the door just as the alarm on her phone sounded, letting her know her ten minutes with Wendy was up.

_Damn, I'm good._

Janelle smiled as she threw the garbage away and her baby blue eyes caught the sight of her mother making her way to Wendy's room, grabbing the signed papers out of her purse before meeting the dark haired woman that had blond streaks in it half way. "What's this?" Gemma questioned curiously as she grabbed the offered papers and opened the fold to see for herself.

"Tara let me have ten minutes with Wendy." She ignored her mother's surprised, weary look that she was shot before she continued, "Yup. 'Not a minute more.' Those papers are Wendy signing off all parental and legal rights of little Abel to Jax..Out of what little goodness she has in that black hole she called a heart, of course."

Gemma smirked widely, oozing with approval as she put them in her purse with a nod, " _Of course.._ Well, _my little busy bee_ , what are you planning to do right now?"

Janelle smirked playfully, "Going to see Tara for pregnancy related tests.." She then asked her mother if she wanted to come and soon the two females were walking down the hall and turned left down into another long hall to find Tara still talking with the doctor. _Janie wasn't kidding..._ Gemma thought with surprise. "Hey _Doctor Knowles."_ Janelle called over to the dark haired doctor with a cheeky smile after sharing an amused 'See-told-ya' look with her mother, "I'm ready when you are."

Tara politely told Wendy's doctor, an older man with gray tinted hair, that she had to go before making her way over to the mother and daughter and leading them into an empty room. Janelle smirked as Tara simply shut the door and told her, "Okay, let's get started then."

No matter what her mother thought about the doctor in front of them, Janelle knew that Tara could be the old lady that Jax wanted and the mother that little Abel needed.

….

Janelle seemed to be on autopilot as all her attention was on the two little pieces of paper that Tara had given her. In one there – in a weird spot light that couldn't penetrate a large black bubble – was a beautiful baby. A girl, Tara told her with a sure, happy smile, was there laying on her back. Being that she was eighteen weeks pregnant so far, they were able to let her see her baby. She knew that there was a possibility of getting the gender wrong but she wouldn't let that bother her. Boy or Girl, the child would be loved and protected all the same.

The other picture, Janelle bit back another laugh at it. Tara said at 7 weeks the baby's limbs start to develop, that a baby grows pretty fast actually. No shit? The picture besides the ultrasound picture was a simple freeze frame that Tara took as she used the wand on the cold gel that was put on her stomach.. apparently her baby girl didn't like it. Janelle shook her head as she stared at the little ball that came flying out and put the wand in Tara's hand.

Her baby girl, not even born yet to know what she was exactly doing, _punched the_ _ultra_ _sound._ Wait until Happy finds out. Her mother was laughing so hard that she had to step out of the room, only to come back when Tara said that they were done and went to making copies of both pictures. Tara nudged her out of her thoughts with a paper towel to wipe off the gel, and smirked amused at Janelle.

"Come back two days from now and I will give you some of the necessary shots, let's say ten o'clock?"

Janelle looked at Tara and nodded with a wide smile before hopping off the hospital bed, the paper that was put there making noises as she did so, " _Oohh, goodie._ " Her sarcasm made Tara smile as her mother came back in, "I'll be there, doc. You have a nice day."

"You too." Janelle waited until her mother was a little away from her, on her way to check on Abel while she was here she told her daughter, before turning to Tara. "Wendy signed off all rights. My mother now has the documents and will have one of the receptionist make copies of it before we leave. I can speak for a lot of people when I say that we don't want her _anywhere near_ Abel.."

Tara nodded firmly, not even going to question _how_ she got Wendy to sign them because Tara wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know, before saying that she will make sure that Wendy doesn't interfere with Abel's progress to get out of what Jax distastefully called 'the glass box'. They both knew the woman would be counterproductive to anything that was Abel related and she was glad that Janelle could get a legal way of keeping Wendy from storming out of the hospital with Abel. Something she desperately wanted to prevent.

The women went their separate was. Tara to take care of other patients and Janelle found her mother in Abel's room that she now knew the way by heart, to find her mother smiling down at the baby boy. "Hi, Abel." Janelle cooed and it got the boy's attention while bringing his eyes wide at the familiar face and gurgled approvingly. Her mother's smothered laugh caught her attention and she looked up to find a heart warming look on the face of the older Teller woman. "What ma?"

"Nothing... just -" Her mother seemed to have a far away look in her eyes as she stared at the baby boy in the glass incubator with blankets over him and a small white hat on his head, before looking at her daughter fully, between Janelle and Happy their baby – girl or boy – would be so protected it would make Fort Knox look like a child play safe, Gemma had no doubt about that. "the way you _look_ at him? The way that you are already so good with him? Janelle, you'll be a fantastic mother."

Janelle bit the corner of her lip as she smiled, rubbing her stomach lightly as the pictures in her pocket seemed to gain weight all of a sudden, "I hope so."

Gemma smiled at her and kissed the top of the glass box that held only one of her grandkids before looping an arm around one of Janelle's, and walking her out of the room while giving her a playful glance, "I know so, sweetheart, now why don't we got back to the clubhouse? I am sure Happy, Jax and the others would _love_ to hear about the soon to be addition of the Teller-Lowman family.."

…..

….


	4. The Shadow Effect

Janelle's plump lips nervously pressed together as she got out of her mother's car, and shared a look over the hood with her mother before strutting into the clubhouse in hopes of being able to tell the guys mainly Jax and Happy but frown confusingly when she saw no one around besides the new Prospect. Her eyes caught the door of the closed club house before nodding, a hand covered her nose as she smelled of something foul. Something she expected with being pregnant, however -

"Tell Happy and Jax I'll be outside." The blond woman gasped out to her mother as she rushed out side, leaving her mother to call her nickname followed with a sigh. Janelle took cleansing breaths, using her hands pull up her thick hair from underneath as she did so, slowly concentrating on her breathing. A rough familiar hand rubbing soothingly on her back took her away from her thoughts and she turned with a smile to find Happy looking at her with concern.

"I'll be fine – something in the clubhouse made me almost get sick." She scrunched up her nose, an act that was adorable in his opinion even though he wouldn't say it out loud, and look at him suddenly with happiness. He watched as she excitedly jumped up from the spot where she sat on top of a picnic table and took two curious looking papers from the pocket of her black, faded in the front pants before handing one to him.

His dark brown eyes seemed to have emotion that he rarely showed to anyone but her and she was happy that he shared her enthusiasm over the subject. She felt stupid for being nervous, and knew that with her family that they would get through anything that they came acrossed. He looked up from the picture he was staring at to give her his full attention. "Now this one.." She teasingly gestured to the other picture, and handed it over to him, watching in amusement as he looked at the ball with unveiled confusion. "Seems like the baby didn't like the ultrasound. Baby girl _punched_ the ultrasound."

It took him exactly one minute and a half to process what she said before his mouth dropped a little, "Baby Gi- Punch-" She let out a small laugh as she nodded before it was cut off with his lips against hers. The soft with just a hint of roughness of his lips on hers made her mind go blank. His callous hands moving through her hair, massaging her scalp before grabbing her hair and roughly pulled her closer to him.

Not even taking a moment to pull her lips off of his and breathing from her nose, Janelle smiled as she felt his hands slowly trail down from her hair to her stomach to caress the flesh that was there. "Hey love birds!" Happy slowly took his lips off of hers to glare darkly at Clay that dared to call him and his old lady 'love birds', man was that bastard lucky that he was Janelle's step father and club president. Janelle brought her body closer to his, put her head on his shoulder and turned her head to look at her mother's husband. "We found out what was that smell."

Blue eyes met brown for a split second and they heard her mother order the crow eaters to open the windows to air out the place before Janelle could come back in, making the blond that was outside plump lips twitch upwards slightly. After a few minutes Happy's hand was grabbed and the couple walked inside to see Opie and Piney sat on the couch, her mother on Clay's lap who sat in a chair belonging to one of the matching tables, and the rest were getting orders of shot by the prospect that Janelle knew as half-sack.

Good guy, she had the time to talk to him today before going to the hospital. The crow eaters of this charter knew that she was Happy's old lady and how important both of them were to the club, so she was happy to note that they didn't look at Happy with lust in their eyes like they did the others. Even though she definitely would have, Janelle was happy to not have to beat some cock hungry slut's pug face in.

"Jax!" His sister calling his name over everyone talking and laughing made said biker put down his now empty shot glass and look at her to see she was waving her hand for him to come to her. Hopping off of the bar stool, the male twin counterpart couldn't help but his eyebrows pulling together at Happy kissing her softly on the back of the head taking the two papers that she offered him, and with a nod in Jax's direction he walked over to the bar.

"What's up, Janie?" Jax couldn't contain the feeling that he was missing something at the look that Happy and his sister shared that was simply pure excitement and fondness. She smiled at him widely and handed him the one set of the two copies of the pictures that Happy run off with, her words muffled by anyone who wasn't Jax by the rowdiness of the other bikers.

Opie paused his conversation with his father two look at his two best friends, eyes narrowing in confusion and trying to figure out what they were talking about. The two twins looked at each other happily, Jax amused and looking like he was on cloud nine he was so happy for her and Janelle looked like she was amused and about to cry burst out crying in happiness with whatever his reaction was to what she told him. Opie shook his head while he shrugged and turned back to talk with his father.

Pregnant woman, he knew this to be true because of watching Donna go through it, (Even though he sure as hell wouldn't say this to Janie or Happy, he liked living thank you very much) were so damn hormonal about generally most things. Whether it was Donna's crying spells over anything really, or Janie's temperamental issues that cause her to run havoc when angered..

Opie shook his head again as he caught the twins hugging out of the corner of his eye, _yyeeaahhh.. Jax looks like he would survive talking to her better at this very moment._

A loud whistle cut through the air and everyone settled down to see Janelle in between Janelle and Happy, "May I have your attention, please?" Those that knew Janelle and saw her as their 'niece' had to hold back snorts at the 'please' part added on the end. As much as Janelle was a sweetheart to some, they knew she wasn't one you would want to casually waltz on her toes. It always did end up badly, and sure enough she slowly turned her glaring eyes to the ones that snorted, only continuing when it was absolutely quiet. Holding up the two baby pictures high in her stretched out hands, one in each, in a completely rock star move, her face lit up with a thousand-watt smile. "I just found out today that my little fighter in a girl!"

People came swiftly to hug them saying congratulations paired with sincere smiles and clapping Happy on the back or drawing him in man hugs. "Wait." Juice's voice rang out, making everyone go silent as to see what was going on, "What do you mean 'little fighter'?"

Janelle gave her mother a smile and grabbed the offered coca-cola before looking at Juice, who always seemed to catch things that the others didn't. She smiled at him and said four words that made everyone laugh or spit out their alcohol in surprise, "She punched the ultrasound."

Clay shook his head, practically oozing with amusement and gave her one last hug before calling out something that made all the bikers yell out in appreciation, " _Party tonight_!"

Mother and daughter shared a look before Clay went over and kissed his wife's temple. Janelle's body shook with concealed laughter, and had one last thought before being pulled playfully by Happy to sit with him.

_As if SAMCRO needed a reason to party._

"Hey half-sack." Janelle suddenly after when he hugged her, making him look at her softly with his head tilted to the side, "Next time you want to stuff the head of a dead deer in a box and hide it in the clubhouse – can you _at least_ give me a little warning first?"

He sheepishly nodded at the couple with Happy glaring at him for causing such discomfort to his wife and old lady but the prospect didn't leave with his shoulders slumped when he caught Janelle's soft smile. Not only would Janelle's anger hurt his chances of getting in the club, it just might be hazardous to his life.

….

A fist flew out and hit the face of a dark, cured haired man with a black mustache and dressed in dark clothes. Janelle smirked from her place outside the boxing ring as her old man and her 'uncle' Tig exchanged punches, they were almost playfully boxing until Happy took it a step forward and caught his lip. Tig smiled challenging as he stumbled with his hand on his lip, pulling it back to show her old man drew blood. They were moving their feet expertly around each other and Janelle's small smirk became wider when all of a sudden a dark, demanding voice yelled, "Kick his ass!"

Her head snapped to see her step father spoke from around the other side of where she was, surrounded by her brother, Piney, Bobby, and a few others. Clay must have bet in one of them and was looking to collect the money. Janelle shook her head and turned back to the fight, analysing the both of them.

"What would happen if we didn't rebuild?" Jax's voice reached Janelle's ears and she forced herself not to turn and look at them. It was no secret that the Mayans were responsible for burning down their warehouse even though the content of it that was stolen was a secret. She didn't exactly know where that question had come from but in the end she grudgingly agreed with the valid question. She knew the club was getting heat from all angles and she understood Jax's motives and where he wished the club to go.

Didn't lessen her surprise all the same. Janelle tuned them out and stared at the two men that were fighting. They were both good fighters, good enforcers, and they both wouldn't do any cheap shots to actually cause any real damaged so she would have to guess that in the end it would be a –

Suddenly Bobby walked into the ring, probably Clay ordering him to, and broke up the fight to have her old man and Tig hug it out. Before the girls who where clueless that Happy was taken could swarm him, Janelle strutted up to him in heeled knee high boots, skinny black jeans and a black lacy corset-like top and kissed him hard. "What do you say we got up to your my dorm room here and I can kiss your wounds better?"

Happy's dark brown eyes lit up with glints of anticipation and happiness before wrapping a hand around her and directed her upstairs, grabbing some alcohol for him and a water bottle and soda for her and leaving a trail of glaring girls and smirking bikers behind them.

….

__Gemma could hear the door opening behind her, and knowing she locked it and the person must have a key, she forced herself to relax and keep cleaning. "It's almost midnight." She turned to her only living son and sighed looking at the clock, before turning to what she was doing. Where did the time go?_ _

__"The place is a goddamn pigsty." She scoffed before returning back to cleaning._ _

__"Cleaning was never her strong suit." Gemma looked at her son weirdly, that bitch was the reason her son was premature, and fighting for his life and here Jackson was pointing out her lack of strong suits? Did Wendy Case actually have one?!_ _

__"You have to go see him, Jax." She murmured to him, and when he denied it quickly, she turned to him with_ _ __a_ _ __much needed cigarette in hand, "Why - because it would break your heart?" She saw the vulnerability that he tried to hide, "It's called being a father."_ _

__"For what?! A minute? A DAY?" He shook his head at her, and she could tell it scared him, could tell that he would be heartbroken if Abel didn't make it,_ _ __and she was too but she had to be optimistic. Not only would it break her sons heart along with her own but it didn't take Einstein to see that Janelle had grown deeply attached to the baby boy. If Janelle was anything close to anger with Wendy when she went to have the dirty blond sign off her parental rights earlier that day, it would be a pale comparison if Abel were to die._ _

_Heaven and Earth couldn't give the protection Wendy would need to hide from Janelle and Gemma would happily help her.. she hoped to god that Janelle's trust and closeness with Tara wasn't in the wrong place_

__When they were seated down at the kitchen table, Jax had the half cigarette in hand when she spoke again, "You know, you_ _ __and Janie_ _ __were born with that same heart defect your little brother had?" She pounded her fist in a mock Tarzan motion on his biker jacket clad chest, "Seems pretty sturdy to me." She saw a hint of a smirk on his face as she continued, "I went through hell, and worked hard to land on my feet. Your father was hit by a goddamn semi! Dr_ _ __ov_ _ __e a hundred and seventy-eight yards, and that_ _ __bastard_ _ __lived for TWO more days! Tellers DO NOT die easy."_ _

__Jax snorted, "No, we just die bloody."_ _

__Gemma smirked at that, "Well, that's the Irish in us."_ _

_Her son gave her a matching amused smirk with his eye lit up in something that was almost pretty close to content as he remembered his conversation with his sister, "Janie said the exact same thing when we talked.."_

_"_ __I knew I raised that girl right." Gemma smirked playfully._ _

The older woman with dark hair and blond highlights stood up from her spot with her friend Luann when the dark haired, blue eyed doctor that instantly started to speak when she got their attention, "Abel's stomach surgery went well," Tara nodded and gave a sad smile at Gemma and wished the woman wouldn't look at her mistrustfully but she knew she would earn it back just like she was on the road to doing so with Janelle, "but it's putting a strain on his system. Dr. LaMeh doesn't want to wait, it's the best choice to do the heart surgery now so be could have the best fighting chance of survival."

Gemma pursed her lips as she looked at Tara, to her friend, and back again, "Okay, thanks." She went to turn to leave but raised an eyebrow at the doctor when she stopped her to talk, and Gemma handed Luann to hold her purse before nodding. Walking down the hall, Gemma felt a little bit more uncomfortable than she was willing to admit. This woman had the power to hurt her son and still did, she could see it in his eyes that he was getting sucked back in. Her Janie was too getting close to her 'old friend' and Gemma couldn't help but be weary. What was to prevent little miss Tara Knowles would make her son fall for her one second and run off in the middle of the night the next? "What's up?"

Tara hesitated for a second before, "Wendy is in really bad shape, and I know that Janelle spoke with her about the parental rights being sign off. I was wondering if you gave them to the front desk for them to copy-"

Gemma felt an eyebrow arch sky high and cut her off, "You stopped to talk to me.. to wonder if I gave the papers to the – what are you doing?"

"What?" Tara looked at her curiously and shocked. Then she remembered when she was younger and Janelle gave her and Donna lessons on _The shadow effect_ as the blond called it. It was basically Old lady 101, she molded them into strong, bad ass ladies with a 'take no shit' attitude.

Rule number 1? Family is everything. Take care of your man's wounds and stand by him, no matter what. You only have one shot as raising your kids. Things happen? Let your old man know and protect them both at all costs. Never underestimate a mother bear trying to protect her cubs.

Rule number 2? Do not, under any circumstance, let your mouth run or let crow eaters touch your man without consequences. You have to be strong and loyal.

There were others but rule number 3 is probably the one that they were supposed to practice almost every day? Do not let anyone, no matter who they are, dictate you or make you feel low. Stand up for yourself and act accordingly. Be sweet but have your words outlined with threats.

Tara knew very well that Gemma didn't want Jax to loose himself in her and truthfully she didn't want him to. She knew he had responsibilities to the club, to his family – he didn't need to get sidetracked. All she wanted to do was.. "What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I'm just making sure that Wendy doesn't try to run off with Abel in the middle of the night, no matter what you may think of me Jax, Abel and Janelle all hold places in my heart.. and I am sorry for anything that Jax went through when I left. You may not believe me but I will prove to you that I hold Abel and Jax's best interest at heart."

Tara looked into Gemma eyes that narrowed at her in curiosity and confusion before sighing, nodded politely to her to a good day before walking away to take a quick peak at Abel, knowing she could always asked the front desk if it was handed in.

Unknown to her, Gemma's voice lightly twitched upwards as she stared back at her. _Maybe, just maybe, Janelle was right about Tara..?_ She didn't remember Tara being soo.. head strong, when it wasn't lightly influenced by Janelle that is.

_Only time will tell.._

….

" _NO_!" Janelle heard Donna's heart clenching scream and got off of Happy's bike to sprint into the Winston's garage only to find the woman she grew up with wasn't in fact hurt but playing tug-a-war with Opie and his bag. She said it a few more times and Janelle couldn't handle the emotions that poured out into the pleading words.

"Donna!" Her voice cut through the yelling to have both Opie and the short dark haired woman that was Donna look at Janelle that had narrowed eyes at the bag that both of them held in a vice grip. "Let. Go."

Donna took in her narrowed eyed best friend that had her hip cocked to the side and released her hold on the strap as if it burned her. A baby's scream cut through then making Donna cast one look at Opie with Happy and Jax staring in the background, before strutting out of the garage.

Janelle looked at a saddened Opie that stared off in his wife's direction before grabbing his arm and walking him out of the garage, "I will talk to her."

Opie opened his mouth to say something but was cut off with a look Janelle shot him that shut him up, "Opie – I got this. It'll be fine, I have been meaning to catch up with Donna anyway. I am sure that the baby is okay as well. Don't worry, and stay focused, 'kay?"

He gave a nod to her, gratefully, took his bag that Donna tried to take away from him and got on his own bike. He watched as the twins hugged before Janelle hugged happy and kissed him deeply, stepping away and watching them until their bikes turned the corner.

...


	5. Shivers

Donna sighed as she heard heels echo behind her on the tiled floor on the kitchen as she stood by the sink to wash some left over dishes, " _How_ did you do it, Janie? When Happy was inside?" She turned to see her best friend smile at her and move to sit at the kitchen table.

"Do you remember one of the _most important_ rules that I gave you and Tara when we were growing up on how to be a good old lady? ' _Even when you are shaking on the inside, on the outside_ _you have be_ _strong,_ _act put together, smart,_ _be determined, and be loyal.'_ I didn't have kids to take care of and worry about that was for sure, but one is currently on the way. I want to talk to one of my best friends about what to expect, what your pregnancies were like. I feel you pain about Opie going to prison Donna, I really do.." Janelle looked at the table in thought, before she spoke again, "But it isn't Opie's fault, or is it Jax or Clay's that he was sent away. Opie is trying and failing to live with only one foot in SAMCRO and one foot out. It will get him killed, sweetie."

Donna looked at how serious her friend was, something that wasn't always a good thing and Janelle continued before she even had time to get words out of her open mouth, "I know what you think, and as pissed off as you are, you have to face the truth of the matter. A club member that was getaway ride left Opie there to be lunch for the cops. SAMCRO is supposed to be a family, and we are all supposed to look out for one another. What could Clay, Jax or better yet _any one of them_ do to help Opie? I love Opie to death and then some, he is my best friend. Those precious children of yours? They most likely don't like it when mommy and daddy fight." She picked up one of the bills that was in a high stack on the table in front of her, making Donna cringe. "It's okay sweetheart, we all experienced it. The feelings when your old man goes away.. SAMCRO is apart of what Opie is. Don't fight us Donna, _please._ "

Donna gulped in thought as her mind raced with what Janelle said before turning to stare at the sink of soap made bubbles that covered the dirty dishes, a sigh came from behind her as heels moved acrossed the floor, arms wrapping around her in a hug from behind, "I love you Donna, I missed you so much.. my number is still the same.. give me a call when ever you like. Ma is having a dinner tonight and if you _by any chance_ could make it.." Janelle sighed and her hands lingered in the hug a second longer before walking out of the kitchen with a murmur that she wanted the kids to see her ' _Auntie Janie_ ' before she called Gemma to come pick her up.

Tear stung Donna's brown eyes as she picked up a plastic dark blue bowl from the sink, her throat feeling like it was clogged. Ever since they were younger, meeting in kindergarten they pretended that they were both ' _Sisters from another Mister_ ' to say that she wanted her kids to see their ' _Auntie Janie_ ' without even meaning for Donna to hear... Janelle still thought that, even after she distanced herself from the club as a whole and therefore Janelle... The woman with short dark hair dropped the bowl in the bubble infested warm water roughly, effectively making a splash as she did so, _damn it!_

"So … what did Donna have to say?" Janelle turned her bright blue eyes to her mother that sat in the driver's seat as they took off down the road from Donna's house, and smiled knowing very well her mother was fishing but giving her an answer anyway. She had fun playing with Donna and Opie's cute little munchkinlanders and talking in general with Donna after they talked about Opie, mainly pregnancy: what to expect and names.

"I went there on the back of Happy's bike before they went on a run. She was having an argument with Opie and I stayed after to talk to her, let her know they we were still family and that I missed her.. I invited her to the dinner tonight and we will just have to see if she shows." Gemma pursed her lips at her answer, and didn't answer until they pulled into the gates of 'TM'.

"Yeah, just wait and see darlin'.." Her own Irish accent, that she usually masked, tainting her speech as she stared off in thought while she pulled in, hoping that her daughter wasn't getting her hopes up. She watched with happiness as Janelle walked past Juice and Chibs with her usual strut, smiling and joking with them. With any luck at all, Donna will consider whatever Janelle had to say to her.

Gemma hated to see the underlining sadness that was in her beautiful blue eyes.

…...

A familiar crow eater with dyed golden blond hair, and a chubby body strutted into the club house like she owned the place and effectively caught Janelle's eye as the laughter from what Happy said died down and deepened into a sneer. Her eyes taking in the bitch that was Emily Dunkin, one of the club's whore's as dark brown eyes scanned the room with interest. Janelle got up from where she was curled up on Happy's lap and walked over to the woman wore cheat perfume and even cheater and sluttier clothes, her voice was too innocent to not hold a threat as the words slipped out, "Oh, honey." Her voice was something you would hear yourself speak to a child that doesn't understand what you are saying, "Are you lost?"

"No..." Emily backed away from her with wide eyes as she knew just how crazy first hand how Janelle could be the first time that she or any one dared to put their hands on Happy, crow eater or not. "Chibs said that Jax-"

" _Shit._ " Happy cussed as his pregnant wife yet again backed a crow eater into a corner, hopping up from his seat just as Juice and Chibs ran inside, seemingly had just realized that yes, Janelle was in the club house and yes, Emily would most likely would be threatened for worse by the woman that most of the members were terrified to piss off. The only ones that weren't were Gemma, Jax and Happy Opie was sometimes added to that very short list as well – yes, even Clay didn't want to waltz on her toes. Her normally short fuse connected to her anger and temper had been cut in half.

Janelle brought her face close to hers, the look on her face making the crow eater before her shiver in fear, "Now what could _you_ possibly _want_ with my twin brother?" Familiar hands wrapped themselves around her middle gently as Happy pulled her to him, the whole way baby blue eyes narrowed at Emily but didn't fight her husband's hold.

"Relax, Janie." He whispered in her ear lovingly as he rubbed her stomach in soothing circles but they did nothing to lessen her glare as the crow eater ran away, dragging her old, loose pussy off to Jax's room, which made Janelle clench her pearly white teeth together.

" _Lass_ , you couldn't leave _well enough_ alone?" Janelle's face slowly turned to Chibs and Juice, the first because of the question that was tainted with his Scottish accent while the second just stood there awkwardly with something almost that was fear, her daggered eyes taking in the both of them as they gulped and slowly backed away from Janelle and therefore Happy, heading to the bar.

Happy's body vibrated with chuckles as he directed her to his dorm room that the bot of them currently stayed at even though they were house hunting and wanted a place of their own to raise their baby, he shut the door behind him and pushed her on the bed with a soft, fond smile. Before he kissed her hard and pulled away after a few minutes, "The crow eater is here because Jax needs her to sleep with Skeeter as payment for two bodies that we needed to make up a fake crime scene." She looked at him a few seconds, taking in what he said before nodding and kissing him again.

"Okay but it will be a very real crime scene if she so must as looks suggestively in you way." Happy smirked at her possessiveness, loving ever minute of it before pulling her up to his lips by her hair.

"I know, Jane, I'm _yours_ as much as you are _mine_ – now," His voice getting rougher at the last word as he opened her leather jacket partly and pulled down the tank top she wore along with her bra, " _no_ ," he kissed his way down her neck, " _more_ ," he licked the skin in between her huge breasts as he trailed a hand down to her pants and finding her already wet and he touched her as his other hand pinched and played one of her breasts, his face in front of hers as he growled out the last word, " _talking._ "

A moan came from her lips and he smirked at her with satisfaction as he felt her soak his fingers as he pushed them into her still tight channel. They were definitely going to be a while if he had anything to say about it.

…..

"Ma..?" Janelle's voice startled Gemma from her spot of looking through her son's belongings with urgency, making the older Teller woman spun around with nervousness before she saw it was only her daughter standing behind her.. funny, she thought she shut that door but she didn't hear it open back up.. Gemma shook her head, deeming her daughter's 'sudden' appearance was due to the door not shutting right before looking at her daughter with contemplation in her eyes as the blond stared with wide eyes and almost disgust as she took in the mess that was her brother's room, "Whatcha doing?"

Gemma eyed her daughter for a second longer before looking at the mess, blurting out the first thing she thought of, "Cleaning."

Janelle eyed her and with smirk and a raised eyebrow, "I'll help you because I hate to break it to you mom, but you aren't even trying to do a good job.." She turned around slowly and picked up the dirty clothes, put them in the hamper in the corner before setting to make the bed. Gemma's eyes caught a box that had "John's music" written in black faded marker on the lid before moving to it, eyes cutting to Janelle, she knew her daughter well and being so close to her twin.. Jax will know what she was up to soon enough, and even though she loved her children she just couldn't let that happen.

Even Janelle knew that the club was important, she didn't put it past her daughter to tell her son, who as of right now was conflicted. She sighed to herself mentally and stared at her daughter who was making the bed with a light hum and had to fight to hold a smirk. That girl was too smart for her own good.

"Jax told you about your father's things in this box?" Gemma pointed to it making Janelle stop what she was doing with a raised eyebrow at it.

"No, but I sure sooner or later he will." She finished making the bed and looked at her mother just as she set the pillow up on top of it, slanted on the head board. "Maybe he found something that he wants to keep to himself. No need to scavenger hunt through your son's room for – what? Old pictures of you and dad?" Janelle smiled as she grabbed her mother by the shoulders and drew her into a hug, "Relax.. I am sure when he is done he will let you see."

"Your probably right.." Gemma murmured for her daughter benefit as he hugged her tight, even though she couldn't help but mentally correct on how wrong Janelle was about her dad's stuff.

When Janelle left, Gemma ran to the box taking off the lid and looked through it, only stopping when she went through a yellow huge envelope and saw a picture of her wedding day. She looked so happy that she remembered her cheeks her from all the laughter and smiles she gave, in a white dress that showed off her baby bump of the twins. She was in John's arms and looking at it, Gemma noticed even then Clay was smiling down at her almost with fake happiness as she married the president of his club and best friend.

Gemma tore her eyes from the picture sadly as she thought of her now dead husband before looking around the room in worry. Jax having conflicting thoughts about the club was bad for him in the worst way, it would get him killed and she couldn't bare the thought. Janelle would be crushed and she would be beside herself in sorrow.

Gemma had to bury her late husband due to him being hit by a semi, her brown eyes filled with tears, she couldn't do it again..

…

Janelle walked in to the kitchen, having just arrived with Happy at her mother's house, to see her mother by the window smoking a joint of weed before walking over to Luann. Both of them shared a smile, talking as her mother handed one of the more modest helpers the joint before going and hugging her mother with a smile, "Hey sweetie, glad you could make it - just in time." Janelle rolled her eyes as her mother instantly put her to work of chopping up vegetables and soon everything was set up, they were all seated at the very long table that was in her mother's dining room and she was talking with Chibs from her seat acrossed from him and in between her twin and Happy, mocking his accent teasingly and making faces when he wasn't looking that had the child next to him laughing her little heart out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Janelle saw her mother standing off to the side and smiling in happiness as she looked at them, her hands carrying a huge plate of chicken when all of a sudden the door bell rang. Conversations weren't so loud as it was before and Janelle shared a look with her mother before giving Happy a kiss, getting up out of her seat and went to the door before Jax could tell her to sit down.

Happiness invaded her baby blues when she opened the door, feeling Happy come into the hall behind her, and smiled at her two best friends and their children. She opened the door wider, while the kids ran in she was warmed with Opie's firm yet loving hug, murmuring in her ear, "I don't know what you said to her – but Janie, I have to thank you." Janelle hugged him tighter and he side stepped around her to wait in the growingly crowded hallway as Donna shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"I'm so sorry, Janie. I am sorry for not acting like a real friend, for everything.. I.." Brown eyes stung as Donna looked at the high heels that Janelle wore, "- I missed you too sooo muc-" She was cut off by the hard jerk that Janelle gave her as her body was forced forwards and into a tight hug. Both of the woman were shaking with sobs, completely oblivious to the happy smiles that were exchanged from behind the blond while Opie and Jax were the only one's who weren't dry eyed.

Content filled Janelle as she turned her body sideways to let Donna through and into the house, before she shut the wooden door.

…


	6. Funtown

Laughter echoed happily around Janelle as she looked around with stars in her baby blue eyes at the people having a good day at Fun Town with Happy's arms wrapped securely on her middle. A laugh of her own joined the air as Happy playfully pulled her to a basketball game, easily making all the shots and winning her a huge stuffed white fluffy bear. Her sexy Mexican was wearing his cut over a dark gray t-shirt and black loose jeans almost matching her silvery gray tank top and faded jeans with silver flat boots. This was about the only time that she actually wasn't wearing heels but today was for fun, even though she couldn't help but pout at not going on roller coasters due to getting sick. She had enough of that in the morning – _thank you very much._

She smiled as Happy motioned for her to find a picnic table with his hand in a 'shoo shoo' type of way that made her have to bite her full lips to keep from laughing and sat down with her huge bear next to her, playing with her side braid as she smiled at her brother, Tig and Bobby on the kiddie ride of the red and blue dragon that magnetically went around in circles. Laughing in amusement when she saw Tig and Jax laughing to each other while Bobby just looked bored out of his mind, she quickly zoned in on them with her camera phone and snapped a picture when they got to a right angle for it. A sprite was put in from on her in a white and blue paper cup along with a plastic straw, making Janelle look up with a smile as her husband sat in front of her, straddling the bench with one shoe on each side.

"You know when Jax finds out you have _evidence_ of -"

"You mean _if..._ " She narrowed her eyes at his teasing look as he pierced the top of the plastic lid with his straw before she did the same.

" _Of course, honey_." Happy smirked at her before pointing to the white paper plate on the table between them, "Funnel Cake?"

She raised an eyebrow and slowly returned the smirk before eating some of it, staring off into the distance before her baby blue eyes connected to her mother, that was over one of Clay's shoulder's, be set down as Clay smiled fake and shook Elliot Oswald's hand. Smirking to herself as her mother possessively draped herself over Clay's shoulder, and Janelle had absolutely no doubt that her mother was glaring from behind her huge sunglasses, "Janie what is it?"

She looked at Happy, who was looking between her to her family who was interacting with the man, the woman and their daughter, "Bad history with the Oswald parents of that little girl, Hap." She shook her head and went to say more but her eyes connected with a family that made her eyes light up happily. Happy watched as his wife hopped up from her spot to hug Donna as he nodded politely to Opie, happy that his wife was ecstatic to have her friend back. He was also glad that Opie didn't have one foot in and one foot out of the club any more. It would have truly broke Janelle to see Opie get killed because of it and because his beautiful old lady was so protective of those she called family – he didn't know what erratic measures she would take because of said death.

He watched happily as she smiled and laughed with Donna, giving Opie a hug and smiling and joking with the kids, he couldn't wait to hold his baby girl. To watch her grow up and be able to enjoy things like this with Janelle and their baby girl. They decided to take it one day at a time, to enjoy the small things of her pregnancy, and focus on names and other things at least half way through her pregnancy.

"Auntie Janie! Uncle Happy!" One of Opie's little boy's hugged Janelle's knees before running to where Happy was to give him a hug with a huge smile. Janelle watched with a look in her eyes that had something else mixed with content as Happy smiled at the boy before wrapping his arms around her to pull him onto on of his legs effortlessly, hugging him and offering him some Funnel Cake.

"How are you doing little squirt?"

Janelle stepped off of the platform of the Ferris Wheel with Happy behind her, her hands clutching the photo booth strip that Happy and her took earlier and the other was of the white fluffy bear. Her eyes filled with happiness as she closed them to kiss her husband passionately before the pulled back as she heard huffing of someone running out of breath. Janelle's blue eyes connected with Juice as he jogged to meet where they stood. "The Irish are coming.."

Happy nodded silently to the other club member, for the first time today serious and they both watched as the tattooed biker ran off to tell the other members, "What do you want to do baby?"

Janelle smiled up at him as she nodded, "I'll be fine. I will call Donna and my Ma - find out where they are." He nodded and kissed her forehead, staying with her until Donna answered her phone and met her at the Ferris Wheel with the young kids and Opie. Janelle kissed him softly before saluting them and watching them go.

"Jane is gonna be a good mother." Happy turned his head to Opie as they both walked off to meet the others, "I see it clearly. Janelle is well put together as it is with sadist tendencies if you hurt one of her family members – she always has but.." Opie looked at him after his eyes connected with Jax's, "The way you talked with my little guy at the picnic table earlier? It was the same look Donna used to give me when she was pregnant. Janelle positively melted in T minus four seconds." He laughed to himself, knowing full well that Janie would deny it if someone confronted her about it.

"You have a good family, Happy." Opie smirked at him but his brown eyes held pure honest, "I mean that."

Happy's rough voice cut through the laughter around them as they finally reached Jax, Bobby and Tig, "Thanks, and I definitely know that."

Behind them by the Ferris Wheel, Janelle texted her mother as she had one of Donna's boys next to her awing at the height that made him see the whole park that was Fun Town, Donna was one another cart with the other boy, before Janie pointed to all the rides she had been on and smiled when the boy next to her did the same.

She touched her stomach softly and smiled before talking to the small boy again. She couldn't wait to hold her own child in her arms.

...

"TRISTEN!" Janelle stared a startled look with her mother, before strutting to the frantic woman that she knew her mother couldn't stand, now wearing a leather long snug jacket and carrying a soda, before she reached her the woman looked around for her daughter before calling the name again with a worried, shaking hand on her forehead.

"What's going on?" Janelle looked at the mother to her own that just reached her and back again.

"We can't find Tristen!" The frantic tone and being a soon to be mother herself made Janelle's blood pressure almost sky rocket.

" _Ah, Jesus_." Her mother sighed, put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze it before pulling away and looking around, "Well, she must be here _somewhere_.."

The mother's 'No! We looked everywhere!' was cut off by her husband running up to them, "She isn't on any of the rides-" The mother ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god.. _Trist_ _e_ _n_.."

Janelle pursed her lips and stopped a bunch of teenaged girls as they tried to walk past her. Their daughter Tristen wouldn't be on any of the rides, surely someone would have questioned why a young girl that had to be no more than thirteen year old girl would be running around the carnival at night without her parents. "Hey, girls? Question, we are looking for a little girl that is currently missing. She isn't on any of the rides, so is there somewhere where she could have gone?"

They were all shy of the woman in front of them, on edge because they knew exactly who she was and what she was to the MC – the next queen of Charming – but even so they gulped and answered the question, watching as she ran to her mother with a sigh of relief that they didn't have to be in her presence any longer than necessary.

"I will call Jax and let them know." Janie told her mother as she ran off to check the place while her mother double checked the rides, trying to pick out the dark haired child in the crowd. Janelle ran, using the light from her phone to guide her through the deeper part of the park, her boots skidding down a hill unexpectedly and making her thank god she didn't wear heels when she suddenly heard a painful groan.

There curled up in a fetal position with her pants down and exposed, was Tristian the little happy, bright eyed girl she saw earlier. With blurry eyes, Janelle pulled out her phone and on autopilot called her brother.

"Hey Janie, what's -"

"Jax.." Janelle croaked in the phone as she took her coat off and put it over the poor girl's prone body, she heard the scuffing of a chair being forced back against a hard wood floor, heard the sound of her brother calling her name and getting frantic at what her voice must have sounded like. Her hands thread softly through the half awake girl's soft hair when Happy seemed to snatch the phone from her brother and put it on speaker since his voice was alittle off.

"Baby, what's the matter? What happened?" His voice had a dangerous edge to it that promised pain and a slow death if something hurt her.

"Hap, I .. I need help. There is this girl that was... assaulted in the worst way. I found her after she went missing from Fun Town, she currently in the back woods.. Hap." The last word was filled with such sadness that had Happy close his eyes at the sound and when he opened it seemed that he wasn't the only one.

"Who is the girl, Janie?" Her brother questioned with softness that was only for his sister's benefit, completely contradicting half of what he was feeling.

"...Tristen Oswald." The name made eyes go wide and the members finished their walk to their bikes and Happy spoke into the phone before putting the prepaid in his pocket, he'll give it back to Jax later but for now, " _You did good_ , honey. We will be there soon, I promise."

After when Happy hung up, she called her mother before calling the cops with her voice still filled with the harsh emotions that threatened to overwhelm the normally badass girl as her mother spoke her full first name, "Janelle..?"

"Ma.. I found her.. Mommy, the poor girl was-"

Somewhere in the Fun Town Carnival, Gemma nodded sadly and murmured something before ending the call before walking to the woman that she didn't like but now felt sorry for.. Her eyes showing sadness and she moved to speak when she couldn't take much more of the lost, sorrow filled eyes that were staring back at her with a hint of expectancy. For the first time in her life, Gemma struggled to find words, the raw emotion in her daughter's voice echoed in her ears and heart. It was the first time in years ever since Janelle's little brother died that she called her 'Mommy' and if Janelle went back to that – even if it was for a split second.. "My daughter.. Janelle.. she found Tristen.."

The next morning, Happy looked over at his wife who was laying on her side before wrapping an arm around her middle as he pulled her back to his chest. He knew she didn't sleep well that night and after what happened and how she discovered the poor girl he couldn't fault her at all. His Janie may be his badass girl most of the time but underneath it she wears her heart on her sleeve. She could be your best friend, old lady and daughter that you could ever ask for – would gladly walk through hell just to make sure that the ones close to her was alright and safe – but you threaten those people or piss her off?

You are definitely on your own, club brother or not, but right now Happy didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to do to take the pain Janelle felt for the little girl away and consume it so she wouldn't have to. So he just held her, letting her know that he was here and hoped that would be enough until she was ready to talk.

Janelle gave a soft half smile that Happy couldn't see, as a little girl she always wanted to find someone that knew she wasn't at all perfect but treated her as if she was, and she will be happy for the rest of her life knowing that it happened. She held in sad sigh though, fighting to swallow it and not let it through. She never, ever, had to go through that. Jax, her father and her mother as well as the rest of the club would murder the person for even thinking of such an act... she knew, somehow, she had to make sure Tristen was going to be alright. That was the only way she was ever going to even hope of going to sleep.

A beeping of a black Mercedes-Benz pulling into the lot brought Happy's attention away from Janelle, even if it was for a split second, before looking back at her she she ate some breakfast with his mother more silently that ever before. The rape of Tristen Oswald really shook her up and even though he could tell his mother was trying to cheer her up, Janelle was lost in thought. He was forced to promise her last night, that when the club finds out who did it, the man who raped Tristen would pay dearly.

He wasn't even sure that Clay wanted to find out, maybe Elliot Oswald was here to convince him, and if Clay turned him down than Happy would just have to rope Jax into helping him track down the fucker that did it and made Janelle want to crawl into a hole and try to forget about what happened to the poor little girl, most likely dragging the girl in with her if it could help.

 _He always kept his promises to his Janie,_ Happy thought to himself as he watched Elliot Oswald walk into the office with Jax and Clay before looking at Janelle in the corner of his eye and seeing that she was watching the office too, _no matter what it was._

"Thank you.." Janelle blinked rapidly as Elliot Oswald shook her hand gratefully before walking to his shiny, expensive car and disappearing out of sight just as her step father called church, a tingling kiss on the forehead was placed as Happy walked past her and set his phone with the others before the door was shut.

…

"We have a _two hundred thousand debt_ that is now hanging _over our heads –_ Do we really, REALLY, want to go out there playing some uno _lone ranger_?!" Tig blinked his baby blue eyes as he looked at Clay.

" _The guy raped a thirteen year old girl!"_ Jax spat at him, ignoring Bobby from beside him that echoed the four last words he said, and pointed his pointer finger at him threateningly.

"Again, I just don't like putting _my ass_ on the line for someone wh _o cares nothing about the club_ -"

" _I don't care about how you feel about you ass._ " Happy growled from his chair, his eyes a threatening dark shade of brown malice as they stared down the table at Tig and didn't let go of his form but almost staring through him, "Do you have any idea what Janie is going through?! Did you so much as look at her or even care enough?" He forced his eyes to move from Tig and stare hard at the other members before deepening his glare at Tig, " _My_ old lady had to find the poor girl that way and it has made Janelle _deadly_ silent ever since! So no, _please excuse me if I don't care for your input_!"

"You know.. when people get banged up in this town? They don't go to _the cops_ , they come to _us_ , and that _means_ something to _me_. Charming is ours to protect and frankly, I would have tracked down the son of a bitch anyways just because my step daughter is involved. We all know how Janelle is and to have Janelle silent as she has been? To call Gemma ' _Mommy'_ last night when she found the girl - something she hadn't done in _years_?" Jax looked down at the table to worry and he wasn't the only one, he needed to talk to her, to make sure for himself that she was alright.. "So I will simply do it on my own, just to have her sleep better at night, poor girl had huge bags underneath her eyes when she came down from her and Happy's room, and if _any of you_ want to pass on this-"

Heads shook, the club cutting him off as they all said they were all in, all thinking about that poor little girl and how Janelle had been acting ever since all of them saw her this morning. They had to do this – They needed to. "Okay, _good_." Clay nodded as Jax smirked at Tig's joke when he said he was all in as well, before Clay looked at all of them seriously, " _So_ what _do_ we _know_..?"

…

…

Janelle finished giving her statement to the cop as she hopped off of the top of the picnic table, shaking the officer's hand politely before walking into the office to find her mother staring out of the blinds, "Hey Ma, I'm gonna go visit Abel and bring some flowers to Tristen Oswald, care to join me?"

Her mother put her hands on her hips contemplating, before she nodded grabbing her purse and the keys to her Porsche before both mother and daughter stepped out of the office. Gemma watched as he daughter gave her husband a hug and told him where they were going since Happy was done with his statement as well. Putting her own purse on the passenger floor of the car in between her heeled boots, she put on her seat belt over her black tank top and put her hands on the lap of her skinny jeans before looking at her mother with nod.

"-I can't imagine what you and Karen are going through.." Janelle and her mother turned the corner just to see Hale step to Oswald to tell her quietly, "But _anger_ will cloud _judgement._. and it makes us do things we end up _regretting_.. _Things_ that we can _never take back_.." Janelle nodded to her mother, who glared at Hale and walked to Abel's room just as Oswald responded.

"The only thing that I can never take back?" Elliot Oswald murmured flatly, "Is what happened to _that little girl_." He stared down Hale and made a move to open the door when Janelle struck.

"Mr. Oswald." Janelle walked forward with a vase full of baby pink roses, smiling bright with no motive at all.. for now at least. Even though it would help to find out who did this horrible thing to that beautiful little girl, "I am sorry to bother you, these are for Tristen.." She handed them over with a sad look in her tired eyes and moved away when he accepted them with a grateful nod before opening up the door.

A hand touched the top of her shoulder, making Janelle spin faster than Hale thought possible and stare at him hard, "I am sorry for startling you..You don't look like you've gotten much sleep Ms. Lowman.. _you_ are the one that found her, yes?"

Janelle sighed irritated before nodding, "Yes, I did and no I haven't gotten much sleep." He went to open his mouth to ask her a string of questions but was cut off by her patience wearing thin, "Thank you for your concern, _Mr._ Hale, but if you don't mind I would like to go see my nephew. I answered all the appropriate questions in my statement that one of your officers took before I came here. You have a nice day."

He watched as she walked down the hallway, hand on her forehead as her head shook before she forced straightened up. Loosing sleep over this tragedy that didn't effect her own family, bringing flowers to the hurt girl she found, the irritation of speaking about this sensitive subject out in the open?

_Maybe one of people belonging to SAMCRO actually does have a heart..._

… _._


	7. Better than I know myself

" _Wendy is getting out of Detox.._ _W_ _anted you to know_ _just in case_ _if you wanted to bring her flowers._ " Tara's sarcastic voice made Janelle's baby blue eyes lock onto her mother's form as she stared out of the blinds that led to the waiting room where she sat, obviously Tara didn't know she was here.. which made her question when her mother had time to see Wendy.

She stood up from the hard chair and made her way to her mother, wanting to ask what Tara meant but her eyes locked onto an almost bald man that the club was looking for.

"Are you guys still looking for Darby?" Her mother asked into her phone and went on a minute later, as both of them stared at the man that looked like anger and frustration was leaking through his pores. "He's at the hospital, heading to the south wing."

She hung up a minute later and raised an eyebrow at her daughter's closeness. Janelle didn't truly give a shit what her mother did to Wendy, the bitch was going to pay one way or another for what happened to Abel though she couldn't help but feel unsettled by Tara's tone. She nodded to her mother to let her know she will catch up with her and went after Tara to get some answers, as she knew her mother would write it off.

"Hey." Janelle piped up as she got near her, making Tara look up from the paper work she was looking at, "Can we talk?"

Tara's dark eyebrows pulled together before nodding, as soon as the door shut behind them Janelle started her questioning with narrowed eyes, "Why would my mother _want_ to send the druggie whore _flowers,_ Tara? You know that's not going to happen."

"Wendy was given an lethal dose of meth and almost died – I think it was your mother who gave it to her." Tara spoke fast to explain herself, but Janelle seemed unfazed by the accusation.

Janelle simply shook her head, and rolled her eyes in a way that Tara imagined old folks did regularly to kids in this day and age, "Honey, you are mistaken if you think we actually give a crap about Wendy. I highly doubt it was my mother that but that dose in Wendy's huge, favorite vein. She is not going to be anywhere near Abel if I have anything to say about it as she signed off all rights. " She talked as if she was completely bored out of her mind before she moved the topic of conversation, "How is Tristen Oswald?"

Tara looked at her with sadness, having been told that Janelle was the one that found her after when she was raped, "Poor girl doesn't remember a thing, and she hasn't been sleeping well. Karen Oswald will not let any cops anywhere near her. We gave her some medication to get her by with the pain and to make her drowsy to get her some dreamless sleep, but..."

"The poor girl isn't going to tell you anything even if she does remember. It's not medication she needs, doc, it's counseling." Janelle moved to the door as she continued, "As for not sleeping well, I know the feeling."

"Janelle." Tara called to stop her just as she went to turn to the door knob, making the blond pause, "I didn't mean anything by what I said to your mother about Wendy but I'm sorry anyway.. I can't keep her from speaking up if she wants to rat on where it came from-"

She was cut off by the blond turning and looking at her with tired blue eyes that held a hint of frost bite, "I understand where you are coming from Tara, the thing you have to try and understand is Gemma is out to get you as it is, don't give her more reasons to distrust you. I would watch your tone as well as your tongue if you are simply going by what you _think._ If Wendy values even an ounce of her life she would know better than to rat. Make no mistake, sweetheart, if that bitch even so much as cast a shadow on Abel? _I_ will be the one to end her, not the _druggie bitch_ that was looking for a _quick fix."_ Janelle stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her and Tara gulped down some air before stepping out of the room with a sigh.

_Three steps forward, two steps back._

_Damn it!_

"-A bit.." Janelle heard her mother agree to someone after she stepped outside of the hospital from spending ten minutes with Abel, "On the angry Russian-Irish side.." The mother and daughter turned to the familiar sound of motorcycles pulling into the parking lot in front of them,to reveal Tig, Bobby and Clay. Her mother turned to Darby with a thin smirk on her lips, "It was nice talking to you Ernie, gotta check my train back to Auschwitz."

Janelle stood, watching with an amused smirk as her mother grabbed her purse and started walking to her car with Janelle on her heels. She turned before she got in to see Darby still looking at them and gave a smirk and a mock salute before getting in, raising an eyebrow when her mother was heading off into the opposite direction of the club house, "Where are you going ma?"

"Good doctor said to get Wendy flowers." Janelle raised an eyebrow and blinked several times over at her mother in curiosity, "Thought I would _actually_ listen to her... _just this once_."

A smirk made it's way on Janelle's lips and her eyes lightened just a little bit, whatever it was that her mother had planned for Wendy.. She knew damn well that it wasn't because Tara suggested it. Her mother had an ace up her sleeve and she couldn't wait to get a front row seat it see it happen.

….

"I – I need a favor too.." Tara's voice made Janelle stop from her spot in the hallway that led behind her and Hale talking, the shakiness of her once best friend's voice made Janelle's eyebrows pull together and the half hearted laugh that followed made Janelle's stomach turn uneasy. Just what was Tara hiding? "It's going to sound _very dramatic_.." She continued when Hale gave an almost silent 'okay...', "If I had an restraining order against someone in another city – would it still be... _valid_ if I went some place else?"

Janelle's beautiful baby blue eyes widened at the question, all irritation that she felt for Tara before diminishing as she wondered what exactly haunted Tara so much so ran away from the situation to a place where she knew she would feel safe.. It didn't sit right with her.. _Not at all_. She listened to Hale's serious answer of, "That all depends.. every state is a little different.. You think this someone might be coming _here_..?"

"No.. _No_ , I doubt it." Tara's tone sounded like she was trying to convince the both of them, she sighed to herself before continuing, "...There was this guy that I dated.. during my internship in Chicago.. Things got.. _weird._ He got -" She sighed again before she gave up trying to put it into words, "It's hard to explain.."

Janelle's eyes grew colder as she heard Tara's almost fearful, quick voice as she answered Hale's question of did she want to give him the name of the man and have him run it through the database, "NO.. That's okay.. I'm just being paranoid." Her voice started up again as soon as Hale cut through the silence and asked her when she got the RO, "Uh, about six or seven months ago."

"I'll make some general calls, okay? .. See if some of them play into effect out here?" His voice stopped reaching Janelle's ears when Tara gave a nervous yet quick 'Thanks.' when his footsteps stopped echoing on the hospital's hard tiled floor was when Janelle turned and watched with narrowed eyes Tara sighed in what seemed to be in defeat as she rubbed her neck to try and release some of the growing tension, and Janelle chose then to step forward.

"Tara.." The doctor spun around fast, her dark blue wide eyes connecting with Janelle's baby blue ones and couldn't help but wonder how long Janelle was standing there, she grew even more nervous when Janelle tilted her head as she stared at the dark haired woman.

"Seems like we have some catching up to do Darlin'." The delicately laced Irish accent told Tara that not only had she heard her talk about her ex, Janelle was feeling worry and anger power charged by all those fierce, protective instincts..

_Ah, shit!_

"So sweetheart.." Tara looked up from staring at her feet to see Janelle staring at her with those baby blues that seemed to penetrate inside of her mind and read her every thought and made her want to spill out all her secrets. The blond was leaning against the door of Tara's office, blocking her possible escape most likely even though Tara wouldn't even try it as she knew very well she wouldn't get far. When she spoke next, her voice was both compelling and frightening.

" _Tell me_.. _W_ _ho is it that I have to kill?_ "

….

Janelle eyes were narrowed as she tried to straighten her thoughts, counting the times 'calmly' that her heels made noises on the tiled floor. The leather jacket she put on before entering the hospital was now covered in salty tears that weren't her own.

 _I am going to kill him... I am going to_ _ **fucking kill**_ _him._ She clenched her teeth as she thought about Tara's ex that she just got done telling her about. After getting the information and hugging the doctor, telling her she did the right thing by getting away, Janelle was out the door and on her way to Abel's room. Giving Tara time to appear as if she wasn't crying and to most definitely cool down her temper over that bastard hurting one of her best friends. _He is a dead man walking._

Shit was starting to hit the fan : starting with Wendy trying to accomplish the twisted goal of being a baby killer to this horrible rape case and now this.. and what was worse is that Janelle knew it was only the start of the beginning. She stopped when she saw her twin brother looking into the window with a smile as they lightly heard their mother reading a book to baby Abel.

"Jax.." She stepped forward, and her voice made him turn his head to look at her with confusion and protectiveness. He knew her better at most times than he knew himself, something was upsetting her greatly. He could feel it through their twin bond. "When you get a second, I _need_ to talk to you."

He frowned at the serious tone that was heavy in her voice, and somehow knew that something wasn't right. He opened his mouth to question when their mother came out of the room, he shot her a look that said that 'We would talk later.' which she gave one back that dryly replied 'Don't worry, I will hold you to that.' before he turned to the now empty room where the baby was.

"...Do you think he could really hear you?"

Janelle smiled at his tone before stepping closer to him, nodding at she looked in happiness at the boy, "Yeah.. I do."

The door behind Jax opened, making them all look as one to see Elliot Oswald standing a short distance away from them. Her mother and Janelle shot a look at Jax before going in to the room where Abel was, Janelle smiling down at him brightly as she listened to Jax and Oswald's conversation. "Look man.." Jax stepped closer to him, "Tristen is our only shot in finding this asshole.. You want our help?"

Oswald sighed deeply in thought, "...I'll talk to Karen.." He looked up at Jax with rage in his eyes that had all the justification in the world, hissing dangerously low, "..You _find_ him."

Jax nodded and watched him storm out of the doors, obviously pissed that they had so little to go on before he turned to see his mother in the rocking chair and his twin sister gazing over at him over the glass box that his son was in, ever so slightly that anyone could have missed it – two of the females that he valued most in his life nodded softly.

….

The door opened making brown eyes shoot up from her phone and Tristen Oswald saw Janelle Teller-Lowman, the woman who found her, and Gemma who was Janelle's mother open the door quietly as to not frighten her and walk into the room. "Hey sweetie.." Janelle forced a smile as she she caught sight of the little girl's bloody bottom lip and scared 'deer in headlights' eyes.

"Are you feeling any better?" Her mother chimed in and it was all the control that Janelle had mastered to not roll her eyes at her mother, something she would have gotten yelled for in her teenage years. The little girl was definitely not alright, Janelle knew that by first glance as she stepped forward slowly.

"..I guess a lot of people are asking you that and are wanting to see you huh?" Janelle sighed, her shoulders slumped as her tired eyes connected with the pink roses she gave the girl's father to give to her, "Do you like the roses, darlin'?"

Tristen slowly nodded before looking back at her phone and franticly typing a message, "My – My mom told me t- to text her if a-anyone tried to-"

Gemma slowly reached for the phone, calmly bringing the girl's hands from view as she spoke softly, "It's _okay_ , baby. You mom and I are _old friends_." Janelle held back a scoff, _yeah maybe once upon a time ago_ , and stared with suspicion in her eyes at the girl who gazed up at Gemma with.. was that actually _hope_? Her mother must have saw it to because she leaned softly down in front of the girl and whispered with wide regretful brown eyes, "She told me everything.. I am _so sorry_ that that happened to you."

"...She told you..?" Janelle bit her lip as she looked at the girl, close to tears at the relief in her childlike voice, cussing Karen Oswald mentally as she stood there in silence before stepping forward. _Fucking Karen Oswald was throwing it underneath the rug?! What if the man who did this got away and did it to another little girl?!_ Her low amount of respect and sorrow that she gave Karen Oswald since the incident became nonexistent yet again. If Janelle could just spend five minutes alone with Karen in a sound proof room-

"Don't worry, baby.." She pushed back the tears as Tristen's light brown eyes looked at her, and gave her a promise that she knew she would try her best to keep no matter what it took, "Everything is going to be okay."

….

"Karen Oswald came clean." Janelle heard her mother say to Jax and moved out of Abel's room to hear what was being said, "One of the Carni-guy's raped Tristen. Fat guy – dressed like a clown?" Janelle's honey blond eyebrows pulled together as she tried to think back, but try as she might she couldn't remember seeing a clown.

"Does Hale know?"

"Not _yet_.." Their mother told him, with a slight hitch in her voice that she tried to keep quiet, "but I can't stop her from _telling_ him."

"Jax." She called to her brother who was staring wide eyed at their mother and went to leave with a quick, ' _Shit._. Thanks mom.', and when her male counterpart turned to her and saw her disgusted frown she spat out a hard voice that was foreign to the both of them until she used it when she was well past pissed off, "Give that _pedophile bastard_ what he deserves."

He took in her form and nodded firmly with clenched teeth, before turning and stalking out of the hospital with his phone in by his ear as he reached his bike but not before flattening one of Hale's tires. He hated to see his normally tough sister so.. He bit his lip and shook his head, he would talk to her tomorrow.

_Tonight, they had rapist to hunt._

Only a few hours later and Janelle was still pacing around the dorm room she shared with Happy, she cleaned the room from top to bottom, showered and now she was in one of Happy's SAMCRO white shirts and a pair of baby blue fluffy pajama shorts. Her bare feet only paused when familiar rough padded hands wrapped themselves comfortingly around her middle and pulled her back to his chest. She sighed as she turned in his arms, not having to raise her head up to far to look at him.

"Hap..?" He nodded seriously, looking at his old lady with comfort in his eyes as he stared at her, his fingers rubbing soothing circles on her upper forearms. He watched as her shoulders slumped down in relief before looking at him, not being able to keep her eyes open for long and asked him one question that he could help but chuckle at as he laid her tired body on the bed and put her under the covers with the huge bear he won her on the side by her edge for her to cuddle with as he went to take a shower. His old lady was definitely going to be getting better now that the pedophile was dead. He could see the light in her eyes slowly returning as she asked the question with a suggestive tone of voice.

"So – did you guys chop off his raping tool?"

….


	8. Discovering the ghost of John Teller

Happy's dark brown eyes opened slowly and connected with the passed out body of his old lady instantly, her head on his muscular chest and her body curled in a fetal position with one arm around his stomach. His lips curved upwards as he stared at the top of her head, his hand lightly playing her blond hair before he even thought about moving it. His eyes moved to find the alarm clock, telling him he would have to go help in the garage soon but didn't want to wake her up.

Janelle hadn't slept well in days and he highly doubted it was good for the baby at all. Most times he thought that Janelle was going to be sick, he saw that her head was hurting her and making her dizzy even though she didn't say anything. It always seemed to be push aside since shit had to be dealt with on a daily basis. It made him frown unsettled that she was worked up about Tristen's rapist that she could barely sleep well.

A knock on the door of the dorm made her stir but just made her bury her head in his chest more, something that made him smile before telling the person to come in. The door opened to reveal Janelle's twin brother and his vice president, staring at Janelle with kind eyes. "How did she sleep?"

"Good from what I can tell." Happy's rough voice came out softer as to not wake up his exhausted old lady, playing with the soft strains of her hair before looking back at his brother-in-law. "The huge bear, where is it?"

Jax smiled softly and went over to Janelle's side of the bed, picking up the bear that fell when she was sleeping, his smile grew wider as he looked at it before giving it to Happy who slowly replaced his body with it to have Janelle still hold onto something and didn't wake up. Jax paused from leaving and turned to see Happy getting out of the bed with a groan, "Janelle seemed unsettled by something last night before I left the hospital – by any chance did she say something?"

Dark eyes looked at him in confusion, "All she asked last night was when we found the Oswald daughter's rapist, did we cut off his raping tool." Happy smirked when Jax cringed visibly with his nose scrunching up, his old lady wasn't the one to mess with and it didn't bother him one bit. He liked it actually, the woman that could be as sweet as sin one moment and figuring out a way to kill you the next. It didn't help that he took pride in torturing the sick fuckers that preyed on hurting little girls. "Why, did something happen?"

Jax shrugged as he turned to stare at his sister, his eyes taking in the skin underneath of her eyes that were no longer tired bags showing the amount of sleep she got was just a sad, _sad_ little story. Happy's over sized white SAMCRO shirt on her as she cuddled with the bear Happy had gotten her, "I don't know, Hap.. That's what I will try to figure out."

….

" _No, we didn't exactly." Janelle raised an eyebrow at her old man curiously, and smirked sleepily when he continued, "We cut off both his balls and buried him in an unmarked grave. He's dead and won't come back to hurt anymore little girls."_

A beautiful blond woman groaned to herself as she slowly woke up, feeling a little better than she had in days which was definitely a good thing. Janelle sat up slowly while yawning and rubbing the blurriness out of her baby blues as she looked at the clock and dragged herself to the shower. It was almost ten in the morning, she fought the urge to crawl back into bed because she knew very well that if she did she would sleep the day away.

After her morning sickness, something she hated with a passion, the warm water of the shower made her wake up further. Her head pressed against the cool tiled wall before blackberry and vanilla mixed into the air of the bathroom, it wasn't long before she dried off and stalked into the room with the the towel twisted in her hair. Putting on a black lacy bra that matched her boyshorts, she bent to try off her hair when the door knob twisted and she locked eyes with her husband just as her posture became upright.

She smiled at him, picking out dark ripped jeans, a black almost form fitting t-shirt that had a white Jack Daniels logo on the front, and her leather jacket before walking up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips which he deepened as he playfully dragged her to him, the laugh she gave was smothered by the passionate kiss. When they pulled back she gave him a smirk before walking backwards to the clothes and started to dress, "So babe, what is the plan for today?"

"Well, Jax and Bobby are heading to your 'Uncle Jury' in Nevada-" He paused when her head snapped to face him, her eyes reflecting in an emotion that looked like the two bikers, one of them being her own brother, committed the ultimate betrayal by not bringing her and he was fast to continue, "We will go up there soon, just not with them since it has to be low on the radar, if you want to. They are going to ask me to go up there soon and-"

"Hap, I may have been upset but I haven't turned down going on a run with you, and I am not about to start now." She had her shirt on as she looked at him, before jumping in place to get the tight ripped pants over her ass, something that made him stare at her chest appreciatively. "Now that the bastard is dead and won't hurt any other little kids, I will be getting more like well, _me."_ She smiled and laughed at her not so descriptive sentence making him stare at her lovingly.

He knew it was more than just caring for a girl that wasn't involved in the club, it was only half to do with finding her but everything to do with becoming a mother soon herself. When Karen Oswald hid what really happened, that her daughter did in fact remember, his old lady didn't have to say that she was pissed the fuck off. He already knew, and he also knew that given the chance Karen Oswald would disappear off of the face of the earth before anyone knew what happened to her for such an act of keeping it quite. Of preferring that the pedophile just get off scott free and do it to another girl.

He knew when his daughter grew up he would kill the pathetic little bastard that even so much as thought that he would touch her before marriage. His daughter would not be treated like a sweetbutt, and if anyone even thought of touching her so help them because their hands would be 'mysteriously' missing.

"Baby," He walked up to her and put his both his hands on her leather clad shoulders before gently bringing her face up by her chin to look at him, "I know, relax. It'll be okay."

He kissed her forehead and watched her put on her diamond wedding ring and her wedding band that had twinkling round diamonds and delicate milgrain, almost spiral detail from the beautiful Kirk Kara collection with 18K, both rings were of white gold and something she wore always before she put on her heels that were ankle boots with three buckles on the side. "Alright Hap, let's go see my darling brother before he leaves and get some food, I'm getting pretty hungry."

She smiled as she walked past him, leaving him to smile and go after her. That was another thing he liked about his Janie. She wasn't one of those girls that took forever to get ready.

"I was hoping I could get some help with the Cutlass." Tara smiled sheepishly at Jax as she shut the driver's side door. She moved her hair out of her face, "It's in pretty _sad_ shape.."

" _Shit_.." Jax gave an excited smile as he looked over the body work, "This was your dad's right?"

"It was in the garage under two tons of old newspapers." Tara told him dryly with amusement coming out of her pores as she nodded, both of them not noticing the cop that was looking at their interaction through binoculars with a sour twist on his mouth, before he caught sight of a beautiful blond curvy woman walking up to Jackson Teller and _his_ Tara with a bright smile, laughing and hugging both of them as she stared at the car in front of her.

As she moved, he caught sight of the crow on her hip, branding her to one of the psycho looking mexican that had a name that he caught in the delivered files on the Sons of Anarchy. Surely a pretty thing like her, someone that instantly caught his eye away from Tara, was here by force. Surely she was just itching to break free from these idiotic bikers who broke the law on a daily basis..

Maybe, _just maybe_ , he would be able to captivate both Tara and this beautiful blond with a sweet and sinful glint in her baby blue eyes. After all both women seemed to get along very closely..

"I was hoping you could give me a lift home." Tara asked hopefully as she stared at Jax after Janie went inside the club house to get something to eat, putting her hand on the hood of her dad's car.

"Actually, I am heading out for a couple of days.." Jax looked at her with a sorrowful glint in the eyes he shared with Janelle, and Tara could tell that he wasn't lieing at all. Those eyes that both twins shared were so easy to read their emotions – whether it was cold, calculating, I am going to kick you ass type of way to happy, bright and energetic and everything in between. She nodded her head sadly at him, asking him who she would contact if anything came up with Abel.

She knew that Janelle went on runs with her husband often, and while she doubted her ex would show up she felt safer knowing that Jax's blond female twin would be around. She was more than a little put out when she found that their was a strong possibility that she was going and that she should contact Gemma for anything regarding Abel or really anything, something she highly doubted if she actually had a choice since – like Janelle said herself, Gemma was out to get her.

There was something in Gemma's eyes when she pulled up and said she would give her a ride home, that made Tara feel even more on edge than normal. When Tara gave a sigh, Gemma turned her head to look at her son with almost narrowed eyes, "Where are you going?"

"To visit Uncle Jury.." He smiled softly at the look on her face with wide dark brown eyes, '…Nevada? By _yourself._.?' He shook his head, warmed with comfort by the tone in his mother's voice, "With Bobby."

"...Does Clay know?" She looked at him with her eyebrows pulled together with worry, her eyes blinking in shock, knowing full well that her husband wouldn't like the idea of her son's road trip one bit if it wasn't okay'd by him.

"Relax mom, it's gonna be fine." He offered a calming smile as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, unaware that Tara was shifting a little at the warm display of affection and worry that they shared because she felt like she was intruding. Tara stopped when he turned to her, gave her a smile, and with a kiss placed on her cheek she watched as he moved to his bike with his usually sexy swagger in his steps that created a warm feeling in her stomach.

Yeah, she was definitely doomed with those feelings.. and she didn't care one bit.

….

On the back of Happy's bike she smiled to herself as they blended into the road, everything around them seemed to disappear into cardboard cutouts and that was why she loved these long runs. The vibrations of the motorcycle tickled in between her legs as she held on tight to her man's lower waist by his belt. Moving with him on turns with a helmet on her head, her blond hair moving slightly from the two braids that she did before they left. She knew that sooner or later she would have to get a car for herself, she after all had her license but she liked being with her mom or with Happy as of right now.

Janelle smiled as she saw a familiar almost bald man step out of a black door when they finally got there after stopping for gas and hoped up after Happy turned off the bike and steadied it. "Uncle Jury!"

She took off her helmet and skipped forward even though she was wearing heels to be engulfed by his arms wrapping around her, making her smile as she pressed into his light blue jean cut. "Janelle Teller! Oh, child, you have grown!" He pulled back to look at her with shining brown eyes, "Jax arrived only an hour ago, said something about you being pregnant?"

She nodded and stepped back to lean against Happy's chest, "Uncle Jury this is my old man Happy." She introduced with a glowing smile at her 'Uncle'.

Uncle Jury nodded to Happy politely and smiled at Janelle before opening the door for her to enter, she grabbed Happy's hand and pulled him playfully to the door. _God, how she missed her Uncle Jury._

Stepping into the bar, Janelle smiled lightly when Uncle Jury announced her and Happy as 'MC royalty' and they got hugs from members of this charter while the sweet butts looked at Happy like he was fresh meat, making Janelle smile sarcastically as she stepped even closer to Happy, "You try to get with my old man, _darlings_ , you will never see the light of day again."

Her tone as she delivered this threat was as casual as if she was commenting on the weather, making them all gulp with wide eyes before turning back to what they were doing, leaving Uncle Jury to stare at her as if he had never seen her. She raised an eyebrow at him as if she couldn't understand what she did wrong to make him look at her like that, "... _What_?"

Uncle Jury shook his head, and sighed to himself as he walked over to the bar. If he remembered Gemma's attitude towards things correctly, he would blame Janelle's lack of sweetness on her. He was actually surprised she was here, as most old ladies don't ever go on runs.. he shrugged.

_It wasn't any of his business.._

She watched with narrowed eyes from Happy's lap as she drank her soda as a pain blond curly haired bitch rudely interrupted Jax and Uncle Jury's conversation by touching Jax's shoulder, her twin turned to her with a slight smile, "Hey babe."

" _Hey girls_." Jury's voice was hard with irritation as he called to the sweet butt and Plain Jane who sat behind them talking, "Beers are warm." The both of them got up from their seats.

"...But we just poured those." The blond's voice that held defiance and confusion made Janelle raise an eyebrow in anger. Bitch should be lucky that her brother picked up this stray.. The sweet butt that was a red head moved her out of the way and took the drinks with a murmured 'I got these.'

Janelle turned and kissed Happy passionately on the lips before getting up to get something else to drink, "Okay, _darlin'_ who are you?" She stared daggers at the blond as the sweetbutt made no move to look at her as she poured the beers, but then again she didn't look at Happy at all since she found out she was his old lady. Something she couldn't say for most of the others..

"I'm Susie.." She smiled nervously with her big brown doe like eyes, holding her hand out, "...And you are?"

"None of your business, _that's who._ " Janelle's normally beautiful eyes held shards of ice in them as she stared at the little blond before her that thought – just like so many of the others – that she could hold her twin brother down. The girl was delusional if she thought she was anything more than road pussy. "How did you meet my brother?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Janelle scoffed, " _Jax –_ my _brother_? Or do you _regularly_ try to hang _all over_ guys you literally _just met_?" The girl's eyes narrowed as she took in what Janelle was calling her without saying it, and opened her mouth to say something rude when she was cut off, "Whatever, I don't care anymore. You're just road pussy anyway, _darlin'._ " The girl that thought she had a shot at Jax blushed when she said the word 'pussy', and Janelle couldn't help but scoff.

The girl wouldn't survive the MC life if she actually tried.

"What about _you_?" Janelle looked at the sweetbutt next moving on from the girl as if she was of no importance what so ever, making her blush red with fury. The red head turned to see Janelle looking at her as she moved around the two girls to get a glass of orange juice, something that made the blond girl in the kitchen look at Janelle like she was an alien.

_Wasn't there beer – Right. There?_

"My name is Cherry." Janelle tilted her head to the side as she looked at her in the corner of her eye, pouring the juice in a glass before smirking and nodding. This sweetbutt was okay so far with her polite tone and didn't both her about -

Janelle's eyes narrowed as she stalked out of the kitchen, her heels seeming to echo in her ears as she stepped to Happy as he glared at the sweetbutt that was trying to touch his thigh, grabbing it roughly and throwing it back at her just in time to see Janelle strutting her way to the both of them. He said nothing as she grabbed the dark curly hair of the pale skinny body of the woman, yanking her up before forcing her head down and connecting it with the corner of a table.

A painful scream caught everyone's attention, and they turned to see Janelle look at the terrified slut that was now bleeding on the floor, "Didn't I _just_ say that _I_ was _his old lady_?! I gave you _fair warning_. You touched my man, you deal with painful consequences. Next time I will do more than shove her head into the corner of the table." Janelle hissed down at her, before wrapping her orange juice that she put on a nearby table, grabbed Happy's hand and lead him up the stairs into a dorm room.

Leaving Jury and the blond that Jax picked up to stare after them in disbelief. Jury turned to Jax a question on his lips, "Don't even ask Uncle Jury. Janelle is still the sweet woman most of the time when the situation doesn't call for her anger," He continued on when Jury looked at him with even more disbelief, "but she is right – she _did_ warn them all."

...

"-We're brothers. We have a deep respect for one another -" Later that evening Clay looked around at all the members with a glint in his eyes that Janelle couldn't exactly pinpoint, "Now, let us become brothers. I know some of you look forward to wearing the reaper, while others are afraid of it – that is a choice each man will have to make on his own.." With a look Jax stepped forward silently and put a SAMCRO cut on the table and on the bottom of the back of it said 'NEVADA', "From this point on, we're _family_. Indian Hill, Nevada charter – Sons of Anarchy. Congratulations.." Clay handed the gavel to Uncle Jury, before turning back to look at all the silent men at the table, "It is my personal hope that everyone of you wears this cut.. I know you have a lot you got to talk about. I will leave you to your business.." He pat Jury on the shoulder and walked out with the sons and Janelle following him.

Janelle watched as they reached their decision, some of them walking out with angry sneers, and Clay gave another speech this one with complete satisfaction as Jury said 'We're in.' She watched in silence as Jax put the cut on Jury and the two of them gave a man hug.

_Things were changing.._

Happy stared heatedly as his old lady was dancing in fluid movements to the song that blared through the speakers of the club house, unlike the dirty sweet butts around her that were drinking.. She turned her head towards him, her blond straight hair whipping around her face lightly at the act before smirking at him and strutting towards him. Sitting on his hard on, she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear that made him smirk deviously and lift her up to have her legs wrap around his waist and carried her away up the stairs just as Clay's eyes connected with Half-Sack, the prospect, and Cherry.

"...The redhead, she anyone's old lady?"

…..

That morning, Janelle woke up to see that Happy was watching her and she leaned over to give him a soft passionate kiss just as there was a knock on the door. With a groan that Happy copied, Janelle picked up the shirt he wore last night that was pulled off some time during their activities last night and put it on, before opening the door to reveal her brother. She raised an eyebrow at him, and nodded when he asked if she wanted to go for a ride to talk. She had been meaning to talk to him and it would seem that now was when the opportunity presented itself. She shut the door and playfully took off Happy's shirt and threw it back at him before pulling on a black bra and panties before grabbing a skull tank top, dark blue jeans, black flat boots and her leather jacket before kissing Happy goodbye.

On the back of her brother's bike, Janelle said nothing as he made his way to Nevada border even though she was curious. He stopped the bike and let her get off before doing the same, from there they hiked and laughed at one another before Jax gave her a piece of paper much to her confusion.

_First time I read Emma Goldman wasn't in a book. I was sixteen, hiking near the Nevada border. The quote was painted on a wall in red. When I saw those words it was like someone ripped them from the inside of my head._

Janelle stopped there, looking at her brother with even more confusion than she once had, running after him just as he used the cloth he had to get some dust off the wall, revealing words. "Jax what is -"

"Anarchism... stands for liberation of the human mind from the dominion of religion; the liberation of the human body from the dominion of property; liberation from shackles and restraint of government. It stands for social order based on the free grouping of individuals." He grabbed the piece of paper from her and read the words out loud to her, " _The concept was pure, simple, true. It inspired me. Lit a rebellious fire, but ultimately I learned the lesson that Goldman, Proudhom and the others learned. That true freedom requires sacrifice and pain. Most human beings only think they want freedom. In truth they yearn for the bondage of social order, rigid laws, materialism. The only freedom man really wants, is the freedom to become comfortable_."

He looked at his sister, who was staring at him like she didn't understand before he finally told her what it was, who wrote it. Janelle remembered that day when their mother was almost ransacking her brother's room with the excuse of 'cleaning' and knew she that Gemma had to know. She knew that it would be dangerous for him to -

"This is dangerous, Jax.. Is this why you wanted to go to Nevada so badly?" His silence said it all.

"Jax..." Janelle sighed, and she didn't have to read anymore to know that it was mostly their father regretting everything he did in the club. The man she knew up until he past away when they were seventeen wouldn't turn his back on his family, right? "...You are chasing after _a_ _ghost_ , Jax. My advice? Find out what's important to _you_. Create _your own_ path of what _you_ think is right, and don't let the opinions of others dictate what you should and shouldn't _believe in_. Follow your heart, Jax. Don't be swayed by _fear_ or _history._ _Find your own truth.._ "

She shook her head and then looked at her brother who didn't know what to say to her words before kissing his forehead and smiled sadly at him before hiking back to his bike to wait for him there, all the while feeling her brother's gaze drilling holes in the back of her head as he watched her thoughtfully.

….


	9. Unleashing the Killah

Janelle bit her lip from the back of her brother's bike, the sound of it the only thing penetrating the would be silence as they made their way back to their 'Uncle Jury's'. Her eye locking only the reaper on the back of his cut before her mind started to wander.

She wasn't just afraid for her brother, she was terrified. She knew what happened to men in just about any club that let their heart rule their actions.. and while with Jax it was sometimes a good thing.. She shook her head, really though was it any of her business? Was it her right to even comment on such thoughts or about him reading their father's manuscript.. was she being too cold? It was their father … grant it their father left them, only taking her to Ireland a few times from where their ancestors were from.. but he was their father all the same.

She held in a sigh, unable to really comment on either one, though she knew very well she would do just about anything to keep Jax from getting killed.. She snorted softly, _if people thought she was a crazy pregnant woman now..._ She shook her head, dismissing the thought that she prayed would never come and moved on to the present time.

She squinted her eyes, testing the air and her surrounding before deciding that something just didn't seem right. She should have felt protected on Jax's bike, and normally she was without a doubt, but.. her hair on the back of her neck started to stand up on end, her stomach twisted and at first she thought it was motion sickness from being pregnant but then the feeling started to grow and it felt like they were being –

Janelle's head shot up as her body became straighter, she looked left and right and didn't see anything until she looked behind her, eyes widening as she caught sight of the bikes that were in a large group, gaining some speed as she reached into her right boot and pulled out her cell phone and drew her gun from her leather jacket. "JAX!" He tilted his head as her urgent tone and turned his head to look at what had his sister in such a panic, something that normally didn't happen and he cussed when he saw what it was. He gave her a warning to hold on, calling himself every swear word he could think of for even thinking that this was a good idea, before speeding up as if the hounds of hell were on their tail.

His only thought running on a constant loop was that he would never forgive himself if something happened to her. She had her phone open by her ear as she clung to him, no doubt calling every one to be ready. Good, for dangering his sister the Mayans that were starting trouble with them were dead men walking.. he would make sure of that if there was anything left when Happy was through with them.

Janelle cut off Happy starting to say 'Hey babe.' and her frantic voice set him on edge immediately, he dropped his beer on the table, getting Chibs and Bobby to look at him oddly but he didn't care. Something was wrong with his old lady. He thought about what it could be, dismissing the thought of something happening to Jax because if that did happen she would be beside herself – not frantic. "Happy! Thank god! Get this phone on speaker to Clay, please!" The sound of the motorcycle she was on running at full speed silenced his demand to ask questions and did as his old lady requested him to.

Clay raised an eyebrow at Happy from his seat next to Jury after giving Half Sack a satisfied, taunting smirk," _What_?"

"Clay!" Janelle's voice could be heard from over the sound of her brother's bike and it had all the reapers, new and old, out of their seats moving to the phone. She continued when Clay grabbed the phone that was still on speaker, asking 'What is it sweetheart?' "Jax and I are on our way back – _and we are not alone!_ "

Happy's eyes widened dangerously, looking every bit in protective mode now knowing why she was so frantic when she first called and being a good old lady she urgently wanting to talk to her step father and the club president. New members promptly stepped a good length away from him just as Clay cussed loudly, and with a look from the president of the club she was a small part of Cherry grabbed a hand that belonged to the blond woman that Jackson Teller brought with him and dragged her outside, urging the stupidly stubborn woman to get away from here if she knew what was good for her.

Shots sounded through the phone interrupting the guns being pulled out of the bar, and all of the sons from Charming, Jury and a few of the new sons jerked their heads to the phone, praying beyond hope that both were alright on the other end while darkened madness entered Happy's eyes at the thought of _his old lady_ being _shot_ at. " _Mierda_!" Janelle cussed 'shit' in Spanish, before the sound of gun fire consumed where they were, "Fucking asshole _shooting_ at _us_?!" The sound of bullets passed through the air before Janelle sighed, "Well, that's definitely minus one in the numbers.." Happy smirked, _god he loved his old lady_ , he listened as she asked Jax how long.

_Five minutes._

Jury ordered the red headed sweet butt by the name of Cherry to open up the garage so that they could move all the bikes inside to prevent damage to them. In exactly five minutes, just as Cherry helped push a little bit of the last bike, both siblings came speeding around the corner with Mayans hot on their heels. Her heart raced as she ran inside to alert Jury and everyone else. Up the gravel, the Harley with two blonds flew, waiting impatiently for them to open the doors to which they did so as fast as they could, and with a small bump Jackson drove it right into the building.

Happy seemed to instantly materialize next to Janelle, grabbing her firmly by the waist and pulling her off the bike before speeding to get her to a safe place in the office. He checked her up, not sparing a thought to his vice president because brother in law or not if his pregnant wife was hurt someone – somewhere – was going to fucking pay worse then they could ever hope to dream of. These Mayans were dead men shooting just for trying to put a bullet through his old lady. He watched as she nodded that she was okay, the look in her eyes translating into one thing that he couldn't help but grin slightly evil at.

_Fucking slaughter them, Happy._

Just as Jax got off the bike and ripped off his helmet, bullets hit the doors of the club house and the old "Devil's Tribe" sign - Jax and Tig only had a second to duck as one threatened to hit them in the head. Happy grinned widely as he felt the gun in his hand, wanting vengeance for someone daring to threaten his old lady, wider it grew as his ears caught his president give one word two times in the walkie talkie in his hand, "Go. _Go_!"

_Let the games begin._

The sound of bullets came from the sons behind the Mayans, distracting them from the club house. How very unlucky for them with fast precision Happy shot one of the men that dared to danger his old lady, hitting the desired target of the man's left eye. One of the sons fell groaning in pain at being shot in the stomach and of course it was one of the new ones, Happy growled dangerously at the Mayans like he was a lion stalking a herd of gazelle. Intending to for carcasses to drop. Tig, Jax, Half Sack, Jury and Clay were all beside him as he shot down two more of the now ten Mayans.

They were starting to retreat when one of them stopped, grabbing his automatic hair-trigger weapon and Happy only had time to duck behind a car as the man tapped the trigger in their direction. Jury went down, gasping as a bullet pierced through his shoulder and Jax sprinted to him and pulled him behind the car Happy was behind. Irritation shot through Happy as he laid down on the ground, on of his bullets hitting the bike's front tire and knocking the biker clean off without the needed balance but Happy wasn't done. He shot his body up to stand a smirk on his face before he angled the shot from the unbalanced Mayan, temple to temple.

He walked forward glaring darkly at the dead Mayan and growled out in Spanish, " _That_ was for _my old lady_ , _fucker_." Unnoticed by them, the blond Susie finally ran away with the look of horror in her eyes and the ex of Tara Knowles sat in the safety of his car, camera now limp in his hand and his brown eyes were wide.

".. _Jesus Christ_!"

Janelle echoed the same thing when her brother pulled in her Uncle Jury and not too long after that Tig pulled in another of the new members of the sons, before asking one of the sweet butts to get a first aid kit. She helped Jax sit Uncle Jury down, waving off Chibs to work on the other one that looked like he had more than just a bullet and gave Jury a dry look that made him promptly shut his mouth he just opened in protest. She look that first aid kit after running to the bar to get alcohol, and handed it to Jury before getting the stuff she would need to pull the bullet out of his arm, disinfected it, medicine on it and grabbed some gauze before giving it back to the sweet butt so she can give it to Chibs to work on the other man that she didn't know the name of.

Before long it was done, and she went to offer Chibs a pair of extra hands having done this with her husband too many times to recall and he too was fixed up even though he was knocked out. She moved her body a crossed the room to sit on Happy's lap with a soft groan, again she felt safe in Happy's protectively firm arms that were wrapped down her middle before stroking her stomach in soothing circles. She dropped her head on his shoulder, her eyes dropping slightly as she shook off the feeling of being tired that was paired up with her husband's comforting scent, "God, if only I could drink.."

Happy smirked and his body moved as he chuckled, to which he got a playful slap from, and he was comforted by the fact that she was in his arms. That she was safe, and he swore to himself come hell or high water that it was going to stay that way.

Jury sighed as he walked away from the cop that took his statement before walking over to the step father and step son with a worried frown, "Clear as if it never happened, we're good.. What happens _now_? I mean.. I am probably going to lose a couple _more_ of my guys because of this.."

Clay shrugged and tried to reassure him, "Well, there definitely won't be another hit for _a while_. That pop off? Was only a small dick size, they made the mistake though of coming after Jax and Janelle. Doesn't take a genius to know she's pregnant, but Happy scared them off with his vengeance for trying to harm her. They wanted us to know that their watchin'."

" _Vegas_ will stick around for a while." Jax nodded comfortingly to his Uncle Jury, clenching his teeth at the thought of what could have happened to his sister if she didn't duck from that bullet. Pain shot through him, sending the feeling of what he could only imagine of acid being injected into his body.

Jury looked at Jax in the eye, thinking about the offer of Juice being around for a little bit, maybe even get some advice about how to deal with the combat zone like they did. None of the Charming Sons got shot, and even if they were lucky that it was only him and one of his guys that were.. He nodded, "I'd appreciate that.."

Jax ended up riding back with Happy, her and some of the other guys after when she gave Uncle Jury a hug and a smile good bye, smirking on the back of her husband's bike when all Little Susie got from her brother was a small nod goodbye. A boy toy on a red crouch rocket zoomed up and she got on with a sad, wanting look at Jax.

"I thought that bitch was with you?" Happy questioned her brother as Jax got on his bike and put on his helmet.

Janelle smirked to herself as she caught him denying it, shaking her head and wrapped her arms around Happy's lower waist. _That was her brother, leaving a trail of love sick fan girls behind him._ She laughed softly, a sound that her brother promptly pretended to ignore until it was downed by the sound of bikes flaring to life.

...


	10. Taste for Change

Of all the places that Happy and her went on runs, Janelle could honestly say that Charming was her favorite. It was home, it brought comfort to her being in her hometown. She missed it. Something in the air seemed to welcome them as the group of bikers that she was with crossed the sign that welcomed them back to Charming last night.. and as much as she was here the last few weeks she was trying her best to adjust. It was different having her mother and brother around her constantly, a often good more than bad kind of different.

Though the growing weight of her stomach told her she needed to find a home for Happy and her to raise their baby in. As much as she loved her brother, she wouldn't see the three of them moving in with him.. and they couldn't stay at the clubhouse because she would be damned if her baby girl was going to be around whores and the bar twenty four seven. _Hell. No._

Janelle brought it up to Happy last night after they settled in after a shower and she agreed with her thinking, and while they would always have a room here, they both agreed that it was best to have a place of their own. She looked at him now, blinking the tiredness out of her eyes and stretched, smiling when she saw his face was relaxed and leaned over to press a kiss on his lips when his eyes shot open.

Rough hands tangled through her messy hair and flipped her gently so that he was half on top of her and staring uncharacteristically soft into her eyes, she smiled just as softly and leaned forward to close the distance.

Tomorrow she had to do that Taste for Change. She smothered a groan thinking about the long day ahead of her to help her mother out, but to be truthful it was probably not even going to be that bad. Her mother started it years ago to raise money to help out to schools when Jax and her were growing up. Music department instruments, books, etc. She let out a small sigh that turned pleasurable when Happy kissed the spot just below her ear. She loved it when he did that, when he interrupted her depressed thoughts and abruptly halted her thought process.

She smiled before it dimmed down, and she couldn't help her head tilting and her eyes glazed over in pleasure as his rough padded hand slowly started to move down her body.

Janelle jumped off of the step stood and stepped back from the huge 'Taste for Change' purple lettering banner she was hanging to see if it wasn't crooked before she nodded, satisfied and when to see her mother making sure they had everything that they needed for tomorrow. When Gemma looked up at her her smile when she was talking to Luann had almost disappeared and she seemed.. _was that actually weariness in mother's eyes?_ "I... I have news." She continued when her daughter gave her a curious raised eyebrow, "April Horbart.. came around here and … asked if her ex husband can come tomorrow to watch his son's band play.."

It took less five seconds for Janelle to blink at her mother, her expression silently asking if she had lost her mind, "Are you fucking kidding me?" Her mother sighed knowingly, this was exactly why she was hesitant. Why she rushed though her explanation of said woman wanting to come tomorrow. She knew her daughter well. Gemma tried to say her name when she was cut off, "She actually had nerve to show up here? _Asking_..." Janelle eyes widened in fury, as if the whole thing was based on stupidity.

"Honey, blood pressure. It isn't for Kyle." Gemma paused when her daughter hissed for him to not say his name in front of her, and continued to try and convince her daughter that it was the right thing to do. "Or for April – it's for their son. He hasn't been allowed to come to anything related to the schools."

"And for good reason!" Janelle hissed, her eyes still wide as they looked upon her mother's face. "Because of that bastard, Opie was caught and chucked into prision. Left for the cops to find him. I don't give a damn if she said it's not for him or her. Is he still gonna be here? Even after at the end of the day is he the one that fled? _Turned his back on a club brother_? Donna was turned against us because that fool left one of my best friends for the cops. April just doesn't want to sit down with her kids and tell them that their father had something great and lost it by turning his back on the people that counted him as friends. No way in hell am I going to socialize with the likes of that after what he did to Opie. You can bring it up to Clay, you can have this _bull shit_ _request_ voted in – but may god help that asshole if he comes _anywhere near_ me.. Now if you will excuse me, I still have _things_ to do."

Gemma tried to call her daughter back, her voice growing firmer as seconds went on and Janelle's boots got farther away. She sighed again, louder this time as she remembered Janelle's words of murder as soon as she heard that Opie was left by Kyle to find for the cops to find. Luann wrapped an arm around her and stared at the woman she counted as a niece before turning back to her friend, and shrugged half sarcastically, "That went well.."

Gemma looked at her friend with doubt in her eyes, and shook her head before turning back to the things she was working on before hand, "As well as to be expected.."

…...

Happy's arms were what brought her back to earth as she found herself spacing out and smiling as the kids jumping in the inflatable bounce house, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her stomach before she spun around in his arms, kissing him lightly before pulling him toward Jax as she caught sight of him, Bobby in an Elvis outfit, and Tig right behind them as they pulled their bikes off to the side.

Janelle pulled out her phone texting Tara to hope she was having a good day at the hospital and that she would save her some of the food, she smiled as she got back a message saying that she didn't have to do that before it turned into a glare as the asshole himself stepped out of his truck that she would honestly love to take her Louisville slugger to a few places with a smiling younger girl that could have passed as a sweet butt in those tight black shorts and a slutty tank top.

His kid, a girl, was the first to spot him and couldn't help herself by running up to him and his son followed to greet him. The slut in training looked awkwardly out of place, good she wasn't welcome here anyway. April pulled him out to the side, arguing with him and while Janelle couldn't understand most of what they were saying she did clearly get the last thing April said, " _This_ was a _bad idea_!"

 _Sweet Jesus, thank you. She has seen the light._ Janelle grit her teeth, aware of her brother's eyes on her as he stepped to her, whispering for her to calm down in a soothing voice that he used when they were younger. Comforting her after Thomas, their little brother, died. She grabbed Happy's hand, looking at him and sharing her annoyance for even the idea of Kyle being her and her desperate plead to just have fun today, before he smiled softly down at her and nodded to the guys as she dragged him away quickly before she could give into the temptation to land Kyle in the hospital.

 _Too many witnesses. Supposed to be having fun. He isn't worth your time, your anger.. He should have his head split open with a – No. Too many witnessed. Supposed to be having fun.._ Janelle sighed, slowly relaxing in Happy's arms and a smile formed on her face that grew with each passing moment that she was with Happy and away from Kyle.

"Auntie Janie!" Janelle smiled as she turned from the food stand only to laugh as Harry, Opie's son, hug her legs before she reached out her arm and hugged their daughter as well.

"Oh, my little munchkinlanders. You have grown since the last time I saw you." She offered them some of the food she just got, "Want some?" As soon as the four of them sat down at one of the tables, Janelle placed the plate in the middle of it before pulling out her phone and text one joint text to Happy, Opie and Jax that she was with Donna and the kids before putting it in one of the pockets in her black faded jeans. She looked at Donna and asked her how she was doing, keeping the conversation light until one of kids noticed the bounce house and the two women laughed before directing the kids to it.

Seeing the kids laughing as they accidentally bumped into each other, apologizing and continued to bounce reminded Janelle of the younger her and how she thought about things. Life, paired up with the death of her younger brother, changed her. She grew protectively fierce to the very end and she had no shame in the things that she had done. Maybe that was why she scoffed at the idea of Jax clinging to that blasted manuscript – even if it was the last piece of their dad and how they viewed things.

She still couldn't believe that her father, the man she looked up to when she was younger, didn't value what he had in her mother and them in the end. She remembered their times in Ireland, when he made trips there to pull together a Sons charter there. She remembers vaguely a sights, the laughter... and as much as she wished she could condemn him for leaving them, because dear god did she want to, she knew that she was too young to understand what was going on anyways. She had no clue what transpired between her parents and she didn't really want to ask. It wasn't her business, completely pushing aside that the front page of the manuscript was ' _To my children : Thomas, who is already at peace – and my twins Jackson and Janelle : May they never know this life of chaos._ '

She caught sight of it when Jax brought her to the Nevada boarder. 'Already at peace'?! Are you kidding me? From what she remembered he was never home when Tommy was alive and her father didn't exactly come rushing home to console her mother when – Janelle shook her head, coming back to earth and catching herself staring at the multicolored bounce house in thought, completely unaware that a new face to Charming that belonged to a man behind a booth was looking at her intently.

"Hey, Janelle.." Said woman looked at her dark haired friend with a raised eyebrow, the act getting Donna to stop biting her lip and put on the face of a strong confident woman that was both clueless and kind in her question, "A man that's here, when we pulled up I asked Opie about it and he said that he got out of the MC when I recognized him as being a part of it at some point.."

Donna lowered down the volume to what she was saying as she caught the irritation that Janelle had on her face and was becoming more pronounced as she kept speaking. So not only did the man be a part of the MC but from the looks of it Janelle wanted to murder him and cook him on one of the grills that were behind the stands serving food, and little did she know she was dead on. Janelle couldn't believe that Donna didn't know, mostly likely Opie not wanting Donna to get mad or start trouble here - "What is it Janelle?"

_Old ladies could may or break a club : that was what her mother always told her. That old ladies had to stick together and Janelle wasn't going to lie to her friend no matter what.. Ah, well._

"Hey Don, why don't go sit down at a table, watch the kids play as we talk? I have a feeling it's gonna be a long, question interrupting frequently, story.."

Donna eyebrows shot up in fury after when she did what she was asked of her. Janelle told her why Opie most likely didn't tell her, but from the look in her eyes Donna could tell her friend didn't agree with her being kept in the dark about this type of thing. She was Opie's old lady, and he should have known that Janelle would tell her something at the very least.. but more importantly that her irritation for Opie, was the pure irate stroked fire that burned through her veins at the thought that this man Kyle took her old man, her husband, the father of their children, away from them just because he got a little _scared_.

She was going to kick his ass if she came acrossed him for all the chaos that she was put through, she glared at the table in front of her as if it was the source of all her problems and looked up sharply to lock eyes with Janelle to see the same look being shared between the both of them. They were going to make sure this Kyle paid for his cowardice.

One way or another.


	11. Burning Crimson

It was unclear still on what it was they were going to do exactly to Kyle but Janelle knew that even the most brilliant plan wouldn't be enough to give him what he deserved for his past act against Opie. A heated rage made it's way through her veins and she had a rough time not letting it show on her face. Beside her, Donna was sitting with her daughter, running her hands through her blond hair and trying to hold down the overwhelming urge to go over to where this Kyle was participating in the egg toss and shove her sneaker right up his ass.

She was wrong in thinking that SAMCRO was the one to take her husband away, she saw that now. It wasn't SAMCRO itself, but idiotic people that couldn't handle the patch or the life. Her husband wasn't one of them, she knew that Opie wasn't a rat. That he wouldn't have said anything against the club and she knew that he will never walk away from the club. She noticed the non resentment in his eyes that was once in hers, the desire to be back in was there and she knew it was pointless to stop him. She found that the more she was around Janelle again, the more that she didn't want to fight the club. With a husband that was a scary as Donna secretly thought Happy was, Janelle should have been the one in her shoes with the resentment.

Happy was no Opie, he didn't even try to lead a simple life like her husband had tried for her and Donna knew that Janelle would most likely look at Happy like he was an alien, try shake him a few times to bring him back to earth if he even thought to try to lead a simple life. The life was what Janelle knew most, normalcy was foreign to her. Donna knew that for a fact, before all those years ago when they were both paired up to do a science project and hit it off instantly. There was no one quite like Janelle, and Donna knew that there never would be. She was loyal, sweet and strong to those she was used to being around and call family but if you were a sweet butt or someone that threatened said family - you were as good as dead.

Opie came over next to them suddenly, trying to encourage their little girl to play with the egg toss but was shyly shut down when she said that she wasn't really good at throwing. Donna smiled down at her daughter and tried to silently show her that it was okay to try, to be with her dad and have fun. The silence back was something Donna was used to by now. Their children barely knew Opie thanks to that bastard that left him to the cops, and they were walking on egg shells around him thanks to ignorant neighborhood kids and their gossiping parents.

She knew it was going to happen no matter how many times she prayed that it wouldn't. The kids would warm up to him eventually, would see that despite going to prison and his giant-like frame, he was like a warm teddy bear. No matter what the club made him do in the future, she knew that Opie was hers, and she was willing to pull him back from the edge no matter how many times the club made him feel like he was loosing his mind.

Donna slowly turned her head to see Janelle throwing daggers at Kyle with her eyes, and gulped ever so slightly. She was pissed off at Kyle, wanting to get back at him for the time Opie wasn't there. Finally, the person who left Opie had a face and a first name.. but the look in Janelle eyes told her exactly what the blond was thinking about. It told her after years of being around the woman, that she was silently making plans to get back at him. A through Z if she had to, but if Janelle had it her way by the end of the day?

Kyle's head will _roll_.. and Donna didn't know if she should be weary of the shit storm that Janelle was about to cause or smirk, wave to Kyle goodbye and join in the acts that Janelle promptly called 'fun'.

Donna looked back at Opie's form that was surrounded by boxes of fireworks, when Janelle frowned at her ringing phone before pressing the green button to answer the call, "..Tara?" From next to her the dark haired woman frowned when she heard the doctor talking in a frantic rush, "Hey, sweetheart slow down. I can't understand a word you are saying.." Janelle stepped away from the bench where they sat, completely aware of the confused look that Donna was giving her as she listened to Tara take in a deep breath and talk again.

...

Donna tried to smother her worry for Janelle and Tara, forcing a smile just as Jax cut through the kids playing with water guns and tried to wipe the water from the leather of his cut as he stepped to her. "I can see that little Harry looks like he knows his way around a gun.." His smug smile widened at her look that was torn between amusement and irritation, "I'm _kidding_.."

Donna playfully huffed as she smiled, but on the inside she was dreading her son holding a actual gun. She hated the thought that her little Harry.. She gulped and smiled softly, "Thanks for the crib money... every little bit helps right about now. I'll be sure to let Janelle know she is welcome to the stuff as well.."

He saw something flash in her eyes that seemed like worry but in the next second it was gone, and he put it in the back of his mind as he smiled solemnly, "Yeah.. I get how rough it is for you guys.. I know that you always had.. trouble.. wrapping your head around the MC life but .. SAMCRO is the only thing that -"

"I get it Jax." Donna interrupted him as she turned her whole body to address him, "Being around Janelle again makes me understand that it can't be helped. She already gave me the speech that you are about to give me more or less, and it helps that she is there for me no matter what my choice is. I am still trying to come to terms with the fact that my husband may come home bloody, that he carries a gun, that he is wrapped up in things that I can only imagine.. Do you know that while he was put away, the kids and their parents that live around us make my kid's life hell? Teasing them and spitting insults at them for their dad going to prison? I am still adjusting but.. I get it. He can't be half in half out, because as Janelle pointed out, it would get him killed.."

Jax blinked at the end of her speech, and caught sight of the worry that grew in her eyes as she spoke. At first he thought that it was because of Opie and while he knew that was part of it... he didn't understand why it grew when she mentioned his sister's name.. Blue eyes made contact with her form acrossed the field where the kids were playing with water guns, and frowned deeply when he saw that she was torn between being furious and saddened, and Jax slowly turned his head to Donna, "..Do you know what's up with my sister?"

Donna hesitated before speaking, "I honestly don't know. One second we were happy sitting on the bench and the next she got a call..." She looked at Jax before finishing, seeing in the corner of her eye that Gemma's radar picked up on Janelle's mood and was strutting over to her daughter, "It was from Tara, Jax.."

His eyes narrowed dangerously in confusion, the threat that not only his ex girlfriend and once old lady was freaking out but to run to his sister for protection.. He knew that Janelle and Tara were once two peas in a pod, so he wasn't in the least bit upset about that. _However_.. Jax went around the kids with water guns instead of cutting through them, and made his way over to two of the most important people in his life with the weight of Donna's gaze on his back.

He knew that something was wrong, it had to be. Janelle never got to tell him what she urgently wanted to speak to him about and he thought it was about damn time that talk happened. Before he got there he saw Janelle position Gemma a little away from her and snapped a picture before doing something with the screen.. and Jax realized then it wasn't about taking a picture of their mother. An all too familiar stranger that showed up to stalk Abel while he was reading to him earlier this morning was..

Happy's dark eyes caught the tense form of his old lady and stopped the conversation he had with Tig before jumping up from the bench and walking over. His rough hands wrapped themselves around her waist and smirked slightly when she relaxed some of her tense muscles. "What's going on, Janie?"

Jax looked at him from his position in front of his sister, having been trying and failing to calm her down, before looking back down at her. Janelle sighed before speaking, "We never got a chance to talk in Nevada, Jax." She showed him the picture, asked him if he recognized him, and her eyes widened in horror at his answer. "I caught Tara talking to Hale about an out of state restraining order, and made her tell me. Back in Chicago, she had an ex that was sweet and turned violent. He was also an ATF agent, that followed her way back to Charming. If he have to get rid of him, we have to smart about it. This fucker will stop at nothing to get Tara back and from what she told me from the conversation she had with him at the hospital? He was also interested in me." Behind her, Happy growled and tightened his hold on her curvy form, when Janelle turned in his arms and looked at her old man with a plead in his eyes, "I need to make sure Tara is alright, she seemed pretty shaken up over the phone. I want to also bring her some food from here.."

"I will meet you later.. Kyle still has the tattoo on his back and we need to force him to get rid of it. Happy you can sit this one out to take her and .. Janelle, keep me informed.." The last few words were a weird mixture of a plead and an order but his sister nodded anyway, telling him that she hoped that whatever they decided to do with that traitor, that they make it as painful as possible.

Happy nodded that he would take her to the hospital while Gemma fumed quietly. Not only did Tara want to get close to Jax and already seemed close to Janelle, but she also ran back to Charming with a psycho violent ex on her heels that was stalking her grandson and her pregnant daughter! An ATF agent that was after her daughter and most likely the club because of the doctor... She opened her mouth to say some choice words about the doctor when her daughter sighed tiredly and walked off to get the food with Happy on her heels, glaring darkly at the ATF agent that was behind the hot dog booth as they went, Janelle voice low yet it seemed to echo in the wind behind her, " _Not now, mom_.."

...

Tara walked on egg shells as she looked around the Taste for Charming, looking for Janelle, Donna or Jax. She needed to feel safe in the one place she always had that feeling.. but stopped in her tracks when she saw someone that made the color drain from her face, unaware that Gemma was watching her in narrowed confusion before backing away slowly to have him not see her. Donna caught sight of the look on her face and walked over to her with the kids, telling them to play in the bounce house, "Everything alright?"

Tara jumped and turned with a terrified look on her face before relaxing and hugging Donna, asking where Janelle was and Donna nodded her head to where Happy and his wife was walking over with food that was meant for the doctor. Tara took a deep breath as Happy noticed her and drew his wife's attention to her, the doctor looking pointedly at Janelle, gave her ex a weary look before looking back at Janelle who had a look of understanding as she looked at Happy with a nod.

Janelle walked over to Tara and gave her a sad smile, before gesturing to the food, "...What do you say the three of us have a sleep over like old times?"

Happy raised an eyebrow as he stood beside Tig and an Elvis dressed Bobby as he looked at a Kyle that was sporting a slowly darkening eye, a bloody lip and his left side of his forehead bleeding. Looks like Opie got half of his revenge. He listened as Tig talked to Jax, telling them they had to go before Opie and Kyle walked off. Bobby raised an eyebrow at his vice president, "...You are going to leave them both together alone?"

"Tell you on the way." Jax growled under his breath, and Happy kept in step with them and turned to his brother-in-law.

"Jax, Tara showed up a few minutes ago. Freaked out when she saw the guy behind the grill." Happy went on when Jax cussed under his breath, "It's him.. Janelle offered to have a sleepover 'like old times'. Tara will be fine for tonight, and while I don't want my pregnant wife in the cross fire, it seems she already is. Janelle is armed and pregnant though - the most dangerous woman alive in our circle at the moment." As they walked Happy and Jax gave the cliff note version to Tig and Bobby, and while Bobby was silently enraged, Tig was more vocal. Cussing for the threat of the pregnant old lady that he viewed as a daughter or a younger sister.

"This isn't good at all, man. We should gut him-"

"In a place full of kids?" Bobby rolled his eyes, "Though I agree that we have to do something about him - we can't do it now."

"You tell Clay that I'm _pissed off_!" Gemma growled as she smacked right into her son, "Not only is he _not here_ \- but now he is taking _all_ of my _man power_!"

Jax shrugged to her as in a 'what do you expect me to do?' kind of way and told her that if the ATF follows them out of here to call him on the repaid, his mother gave a nod and glared daggers at the man that had been eyeing them curiously. All she wanted to do at that very moment was go over there and rip his eye balls out of his skull, but she turned away all the wild making sure he didn't leave.

That night, Jax breathed in and out slowly trying to shake off the sickening feeling that came with a threat to your family and the person you still loved, and not being able to completely wipe it out. He shook away the image of Kyle's back burning after looking at him with a desperate plead in his eyes that he found no mercy for. Kyle knew he should have got rid of it or at the very least blacked it out..

Jax shook his head, the rage in his blood making his eyes seem like ice. Fucking ATF bastard will pay one way or another for setting his sights on his family.. and he knew for a fact that Happy would be all too happy to help with that.


	12. Chapter 12

Petals of laughter came from the three women's mouths as they were snuggled up together under a blanket on the couch watching a movie. For Donna, who turned her head to look at the two other woman with a small smile, it seemed to her that things didn't change at all for more than just a moment. It was just like old times, minus the alcohol that Janelle consumed under her mother's nose due to now being pregnant. To this day Donna didn't understand how she could have done it and gotten away with it while having a mother like Gemma but shook the thought away nevertheless. It was a much needed sleepover, with day after day of being a hard working mother and old lady, Donna loved the time that she could relax without worry. It also gave Opie the time to get to know the kids better, to show them that at the end of the day he loved them and that he always will.

However for Tara, unknown to both Janelle and Donna, her thoughts were spinning in the other direction. While it was like old times, it made her feel weird just a tad bit more than she would have liked to admit even if it was to herself. If she hadn't left that night, or maybe at the very least talked to Janelle and said goodbye than Janelle wouldn't have hit her in the hospital at first. They had plans for a sleepover that night, sorta like this without Donna added to the mix and she couldn't help but feel guilty all the same. She tried to loosen up after an encouraging smile from Janelle while handing her a bowl of popcorn, tried to forget that her crazy ATF ex that followed her to town and was not only stalking her but Janelle and now Abel from what the blond told her after giving her a look when she opened her mouth to demand why she told Jax.

She wanted to be the one to tell him, to see his facial expression and know that he wouldn't get himself in trouble from the anger he no doubt felt but she shoved that feeling aside, and should have known that Janelle would have never kept anything from Jax. Shit, she should be grateful Janelle lasted that long without talking to Jax due to things going south in Nevada. Tara knew she needed to talk to him, one way or another.. her mind drifted to the picture that came to the hospital that she knew her ex must have sent. Of Jax thrusting behind some blond road pussy or sweetbutt and felt alittle insecure by it. She wasn't blond, she didn't have huge tits that should have had a 'Made in China' stamp around both nipples and she was just... _Tara_. She hoped hat even though she left, that it would be enough in the end to scrounge up what she had with Jax, to show him that she could be the old lady he wanted and the mother Abel deserved..

A piece of popcorn hit her in the side of her face, breaking Tara out of her thought process and her eyes blinked a few times at the laughing pair next to her that was holding their sides at the look she must have had on her face before a smug smile came onto Tara's pale face as she grabbed a hand pull of popcorn. She knew she had work tomorrow, and that they should go to bed soon but.. there was something about being around Janelle and Donna again that made her want to revel in being around them again. The carefree type of Janelle that she only let those closest to her get to see, the fun and caring Donna that she never got to be anymore due to being a supermom. Together, the three of them would work it all out together. To be there and lend a helping hand when needed, when things got tough.

Earlier she saw Janelle put an envelope of money in Donna's purse without the woman noticing, and knew that no matter how the world thought about the club, no matter her rage being at an all time high with being pregnant and her nephew's life that was hanging by a thread just a few days ago because of some druggy bitch.. No matter what Janelle was still the same past it all. And that made Tara feel calmer than she had felt in a long time. She missed this, she missed them..

 _So_ , she reasoned mentally as she smirked at them and threw the popcorn at the two other women, _let the games begin._

...

Laughter spilled from Janelle's lips the next morning as Happy sat on the bench beside her and tickling her sides just as a TM tow truck pulled in and Juice got out of the driver's seat. It made Janelle smile that her favorite club tech was back, she wanted him to use the picture she took of Tara's ex and get everything that he could find on the scumbag that dared to threaten her family.. and then the smile ran away when she saw an all too familiar red head. A growl slipped through her mouth as she stood up, "Oh fuck no."

She strutted forward, noticing the deer in headlights look that Eddy 'Half Sack' was sporting but filing that for a later date to analyze, just as Clay grabbed the back of Juice's neck roughly and growled out, "What the _fuck_ is _she_ doing _here_?" Janelle turned her head to the office, sharing a confused look with her mother that shamelessly pulled up the blinds to get a better look, before turning back just as the woman by the name of Cherry stopped Clay by trying to pull him off of Juice.

"It's not his fault, okay?! I know that I am not supposed to be here.. just - I want to _talk_ to someone.."

"You talk to somebody at some other charter, you got that sweet butt?!" Clay pointed a finger commandingly at her, and maybe it was just Janelle's imagination but he seemed to have slight panic in his voice.. She looked like a teenager would have looked like when her father told her something she found completely unfair, but Clay promptly ignored it without so much as a second thought, "Get her out of here.."

Janelle stepped forward as Jax slapped the back of Juice's head and demanded to know what he was thinking. She was still confused by both of their reactions to the sweet butt but she knew that it was very high and mighty of her to demand Juice take her here all the way from Nevada, "What was I supposed to do? Just throw her out of the cab?!"

"Yes.." The one word was quiet as it carried through the warm air, making both of the new arrivals freeze in place at the dark tone that showed she thought the answer was obvious or at the very least should have been, there was a weird mixture of confusion and boredom in her icy eyes and Cherry's breath was shallow as she stared wide eyed at the woman before her. _"You try to get with my old man, darlings, you will never see the light of day again."_ Fuck, she didn't stand a chance, this was the same woman that forced a fellow sweet butts' head into a corner of a table roughly for touching her husband - what chance did Cherry have in staying where she obviously wasn't wanted by the club president? None, she saw the looks that they all gave her when she stepped out of the cab of the truck, when she tried to break apart the rough treatment that Juice was getting. She wasn't welcome and Janelle was looking at her right now like she was a bug that deserved to be squashed for even thinking - let alone acting - like she deserved to be here. She couldn't help it though, she couldn't let Half Sack slip through her fingers..

Beside her Juice stiffened at Janelle's tone, this was the woman that everyone but Gemma, Jax and Happy was fucking afraid of. Give them a target to kill, give them anything that involved with being a SAMCRO member and they would be able to handle it - but going toe to toe with Janelle Teller-Lowman? The pregnant woman that would shoot first and ask questions later? _No. Fucking. Thank. You._ He never been at the end of her anger, never been the one that had her staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and narrowed confusion, making him want to spill all his secrets and run to the bar and down shot after shot of alcohol. Janelle always regarded him as a brother from another mother, took him under her wing when he first got here and gave him pointers after making sure he was doing this because he wanted to, because he truly wanted to be apart of SAMCRO.

Janelle scoffed and looked at Cherry unforgivingly as if she was a bug that was so annoying that it deserved to be squashed, "That is e _xactly_ what you should have done Juice. How dare you, darlin'? Who are you to demand anything except for wanting someone to fuck you harder? Are you fucking kidding me? Let me tell you something Cherry, you go anywhere near my old man, my brother, or my step father? And I will tie you to a chair and laugh darkly at your screams as I cut those little tits off, than I will leave the rest of mother - can you comprehend _that_?"

Cherry nodded quickly, glints of horror in her wide brown eyes and watched as Janelle gave her one last look before turning and walking to where her amused, scary husband sat. Juice grabbed her elbow pulling her down the lot, demanding for her to walk, put she pulled her arm away at the sight of Half Sack's frozen form as if he couldn't believe she was here in Charming, as if he was seeing a ghost when Juice sighed deeply and grabbed her by the arm again telling her more roughly, "Let's go."

Half Sack turned on his heel and went to find safety in the Office making Cherry growl and not fight Juice anymore while saying angrily, "Just.. get me out of here.."

A little while later, while the guys were doing church a few black police cars cars came driving into the lot making Janelle turn and give Half Sack a nod before the young man went running into the club house. Janelle smiled slightly with a raised eyebrow as a honey blond haired older woman regarded her with an amused glint in her brown eyes, as if assessing her and while Janelle didn't know what made the cops come up to their door she knew she would give the bitch a reason to reveal her dark and bad side without some cause. "I sent the prospect to get them, darlin'. They will be out soon."

The woman smiled wider and waiter for only a few more seconds before patched members came out of the clubhouse with curious expressions when Clay's amused voice rang out,"Ah, well.. You are either the FEDS or the limo drivers..?"

The woman smirked lightly as she walked forward, opening up her wallet and showing her id and badge, "Agent Stahl - ATF." Janelle cussed in the privacy of her mind. _That was exactly what they needed_ , she thought sarcastically, _another ATF agent on their asses._ "I am looking for the owner of Teller-Morrow Automotive."

"That's me." Clay blinked behind his sunglasses as Hale cuffed him before turning to Stahl with his face twisted in a sarcastic expression, and while she never counted Clay as her dad and never was close to do the whole step father-step daughter bonding experience, she did have to had it to him. He didn't know what he was being pulled to the police station for and when he asked if this new ATF agent was even going to tell him the charges, she smiled lightly.

"No charges yet.. I just need to discuss with your relationship with a Nate Minckie.." It was hard to read his expression but Janelle knew for sure that she didn't recognize the name at all, when Clay blinked and asked who he was the woman continued sweetly and a tad bit sarcastically for Janelle's liking as she directed them to the cars, "Nate Minckie. He was one of the men that who held up a prison transport this morning. He also killed three people with AK-47s. We found Mr. Minckie's cell phone at the scene - last call he received was from your garage."

Janelle's eyes zoned in as her brother turned to Piney in shock while the older man looked down at the pavement with horror in his eyes, his lips twisted into a deep frown, just as the woman continued, "Preference?"

Clay shrugged as he looked at her as if he didn't mind one bit because he knew he won't be staying at the station long, "Ladies choice."

"Oooh." Agent Stahl cooed lowly as she opened a car door for him to get inside, "Tattoos _and_ chivalry - _delicious_ combination.."

Janelle's rolled her eyes at the Agent that she knew nothing good would come from. She eyed the cars as they drove out of the lot in a mockingly pleasant pace.

Nothing good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now all because Janelle didn't start shit with Stahl right away doesn't mean that Janelle would hold her temper, the bitch knows what Janelle is doing and she is bi so she finds Janelle attractive. I wanted a scene were it was just the three younger old ladies - just bullshitting and having fun even through the life and hard times that they know is coming.


	13. Technical Difficulties

Janelle narrowed her eyes around the room in the clubhouse that Happy and her shared, searching for anything that was personal. In her purse, there was her gun, pictures of Happy and her, both sets that they kept for themselves of their baby's ultrasound pictures and other things. She wasn't stupid and this wasn't their first 'rodeo' to say the very least. With Clay in custody, even if it was a short time and they most likely wouldn't find his connection to the AK-47s that were sold, Happy and her both knew that it was only a matter of time before the cops used that to their advantage and trashed the place looking for anything and everything they could use against them. Happy stuck some weed in a secret part of his cut, before sticking a few thousand in her purse before giving Janelle a kiss on the head before leaving their dorm room.

They were leaving the club house for a little while, upon her request and Happy was all too happy to have a way to reduce her stress for what was going to happen. She couldn't bare to see them destroy the things in this place that she practically grew up around.

More often than not she was in this club house when she was younger, sure it wasn't the ideal way to raise a kid around sweet butts and alcohol but Jax and her, they didn't mind all too much. Over the years after little Tommy died, Jax got more protective of her and more into girls at the same time. There was stupid, naive sweet butts that thought they stood a chance to be with Jax forever. Swooning and drowning in a puddle of drool in T minus five seconds, and she remembers rolling her eyes and kicking the slut off of a nearby chair for daring to talk bad about her. She couldn't understand still why women would lower themselves to that level, having no respect for themselves or their body but at the end of the day shrug it off. After all, it wasn't her problem.

She shook her head and smiled before pulling out her phone to call Tara, Happy was taking her to the hospital to check on her again, pushing aside the need to not be here when the cops came to trash the place. Tara seemed distant when they had a sleepover last night, and while she had a slight idea on what it was, Janelle couldn't help but feel bad that Tara had so much on her plate at the moment. Her mother raised her to be strong even when you are falling apart on the inside, and that was just who she was. Janelle knew that Tara wasn't her, and most likely never would be anything like her.

Janelle wasn't asking for that, she was asking to be allowed to be a shoulder to lean on - no matter what it was. Growing up, the two of them and Donna always was like that. Somewhere along the line, that changed and Janelle was looking forward to have that again with the girls. She didn't care what her mother thought about Tara, because at the end of the day she wasn't going to stop being friends with the doctor just because her mother didn't like her. That stopped when she was ten.

She gave one last look at their room before the cops trashed it and locked the door as she shut it, after all if they were going to trash her room she wasn't about to make it easy for them, before walking down stairs only to catch Bobby saying, "-FEDS got a warrant to rip this place up.." Janelle shook her head as she looked dryly at Happy who returned the look and even though her brother cussed, the couple wasn't surprised in the very least. It was bound to happen, that was why they packed the stuff that they couldn't replace inside of her purse or in his cut.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to?" Piney growled out as he ripped his oxygen from his nose, glaring at her brother after he demanded that Piney go to the cabin and Janelle knew one way or another that he was apart of this somehow. She sighed to herself as members jumped in between them to break up the impending fight, one of them being a glaring Happy, before Jax said that everyone needed to relax. Janelle smiled as her brother took on the role of leader since the club president was M.I.A, and she knew one day he would be a fantastic president. His eyes lingered on Juice, who was stiff beside him with narrowed eyes at Piney, and she could understand.

No matter how old the man was and no matter how much Janelle loved Piney dearly, the man wasn't president. Didn't even have a 'vice' in front of the word. The man didn't have any grounds to question Jax as he held up his responsibilities as vice president. To question the person in charge, no matter who or what the reason was, was disrespect to the club itself. The man was running on thin ice by the look of the other members but Jax cooled it down out of respect for Piney and their father's friendship.

Jax smiled at her weary look that she gave him as she got on the back of Happy's bike, letting her know that he would get the guns that she knew were in the oil barrels out of the lot before the cops came. She returned it nervously and huffed when she saw Piney speeding away angrily with Opie behind him, just as Happy started up the bike and took off down the lot.

...

Jax paced on the roof top that he occupied almost all the time to think, he may have told Janelle with a look that 'I've got this, don't worry' but in truth he knew he was in way over his head with this one. What the hell was he supposed to do though? Janelle was his best friend besides Opie and Donna, and while she didn't exactly have a choice being stuck with him, she was an expert at giving him advice. He knew he could tell her anything, and like it or not he was going to get exactly what she thought on the matter. She was also a hormonal pregnant woman with rage issues if anything and everything she held close to her heart was threatened.

To be honest, one of the things that lingered in his mind was what she did to Wendy to sign off on Abel or if Wendy signed them off that quickly. He saw quite clearly the look of murder in Janelle's eyes when Tara named the injures that Abel had because of Wendy trying to kill herself and his son. He was reminded of a time ago when Janelle had the same look, this time glaring darkly at the doctor that tried and failed to save their younger brother. Even at a young age, he as well as the rest of the club that the only thing that stopped her from being out there with them was only the face that she wasn't a guy. While Janelle could be caring and loving to those that she chose to share that part of her that not alot of people outside of the club got to see, she was also a deadly force.

Things weren't going their way lately and Jax had the sickening feeling that it was only going to get worse. Whatever it was though they handled it, just like they always have. Together.

Jax shoved his cigarette up to balance in between his lips and picked up his father's manuscript that felt heavy in his hands. Janelle's reaction to it wasn't at all what he expected. He knew that she felt resentment for him leaving and taking long trips to Ireland that weren't because of a club purpose, and maybe she felt like how he felt for a while. That they left to not only get rid of the growing problems with their mother but also the responsibility that came with both of them and a growingly sick Thomas. At the end of the day though, he was still their dad. He lived, had fears and loved them.. how could Janelle doubt that? Maybe he was 'putting words in his father's mouth' so to speak to justify his struggle to understand the man that was their father.

Janelle wasn't always so cold to the idea of their father, in fact he remembered a time when she was quite the Daddy's girl and he took both of them on trips to Ireland to build an SOA charter there. The trips themselves are vague to him but he remembers a time when Janelle laughed so hard her eyes filled with tears at the joke their father told her that he couldn't remember. It was cold, older architecture from what he could remember.. He shook his head, did Janelle feel betrayed by their father? He tried to convince himself that it didn't matter either way to him and that they was better off without their father if it was so easy for him to leave. Abandonment cut deep in Janelle, so had the death of Thomas.

He looked at the book in his hands, it was the last thing besides JT's bike that was on display that he had left of his father, and while Janelle was right about most things.. Jax opened to where he left off reading, he wasn't going to part with this.

_"The older I get, the more I realize that age doesn't bring wisdom.. It only brings weary. I am NOT any smarter than I was thirty years ago, I have just grown too tired to juggle the lies and hide the fears. SELF-AWARENESS doesn't reveal my indiscretions - EXHAUSTION does."  
_

Jax hopped up with a soft groan, leaning over the edge and deep in thought as he eyed the cops that were doing a horrible job at blending in before turning to look to see what they guys were doing only to pause with wide eyes as they locked on a gas truck.. this might just be their salvation for the problem.

...

Janelle smiled at Tara as she stuck her purse underneath of Tara's desk after grabbing the weed and Happy's gun from him and shoving it in also, thanking her mother silently again for buying her such a big purse and kissed Happy after Tara left to make her rounds. She was going to go see Abel, wanting to snag the chart that told of his present condition and see if there were any tests lined up that needed the family's approval. She walked down the hallway to Abel room with a soft hum as she rubbed her stomach only to pause in her tracks.

" _What are you doing in here_?" Tara hissed lowly to his psychotic ex boyfriend that was hovering over the baby with deep concentration, not seeing Janelle there even though the blond would be here soon and then it would get ugly if Janie had anything to say about it. Janelle felt Tara was doing a good job at keeping her fear from showing as she texted Happy what was going on, reminding him at the end not to grab the gun as she knew that his eyes would zone in on it as soon as he read her text.

"Um.. I was.. curious.." The man stuttered, his eyes never moving from the baby that was Janelle's nephew.

"This incubation chamber is for _Hospital Personnel_ and _Family only_." Tara's voice was hard and it made Janelle swell with pride that her hard work to make Tara becoming a strong person because of what she told her growing up, glad to see the advice she gave wasn't going to waste after all.

"It.. still hurts me.." The man Janelle grew to hate murmured in the silence before turning to Tara, "Be at SAMCRO is five minutes if you want to _his future_.. and _yours_ most likely."

He turned to leave but froze as Janelle strutted up to him with icy in her eyes, "Stalking. Anger Issues. Not abiding by rules of the hospital. Threatening a doctor.. hmm, should I keep going on or do you get the general idea?" Tara murmured her name quietly from behind the ATF crazy bastard that was her ex, but it fell of deaf ears as he saw that Janelle's crazy looking husband stepped behind her with a predatory gaze in his eyes. "Stay. Away. From. My. Nephew."

"Should I even bother to check your pockets?" The ATF agent ignored her question as well as her irate tone, he knew that Tara was close to her and the very idea that this man was allowing Tara and Janelle to be together sent him fuming. These two were meant to be his and his alone!

"Do you have a _warrant_?" Janelle raised an eyebrow seriously but continued on sarcastically, "Not the one to search the club house, idiot. I meant the one to 'check our pockets' as you so kindly questioned. I know my rights, and I know you are just seeing what you can get away with, but I will take your silence as a no to my question. In that case, I bid you goodbye and something that I am _sure_ will be dully noted anyway.." She took a step closer to him, rage in her eyes that was there even when he simply smirked in amusement at her and left, "Stay the _fuck_ away from my nephew."

_Holy Jesus Christ, she hated that guy._


	14. Digging up secrets

" _What_?" Janelle was torn between scowling or wanting to laugh and do a cheer. It was something that Happy couldn't help but smirk at, even though his eyes held confusion and all he got in return was a shake of her head. She smiled even though her voice didn't hold any of her conflict, "Yes.. Yes.. Thank you, officer Hale." Only when she hung up did she let out the hysterical laugh that had a slight edge of insanity, making Happy walk over to her and help body over to a chair in Tara's office, that was how the good doctor found them. Tara shut the door behind her quickly and she couldn't help but feel the confusion that mirrored Happy's.

Janelle didn't know what to think really. Her mother busted Cherry's nose with a skateboard and while she didn't really care for the sweet but,t she was sad that she hadn't been there to see it for herself.. it was why her mother did it, why her mother sat in a cell in the police station that sent her insides on _fire._ Now Jax and Clay's reaction made sense, why Half-Sack looked like a deer in headlights when he saw the sweet butt. Mentally she was on her mother's side, cheering her on. People wondered why she wanted to go on runs with her husband? Are you kidding me?

She trusted Happy, he wasn't her husband _just because_. Their story was long and complicated with lust, love and trust so twisted around the other that you couldn't tell one from the others. She saw that Happy pushed the sweet butt whore away from him but there was a time when he didn't, when they were first getting to know each other. When they did get to know each other though, she found that Happy was loyal and he found that in her. He made her feel safe and she took care of him, it was how an old lady and an old man were supposed to be. The old lady taking care of the children and their old man. The man taking care of business and providing for them. Both are strong and support each other. That was what her and Happy were.

She didn't even pretend to contemplate the relationship between her mother and her step father. One, it wasn't any of her business to begin with. Second... _ew_! She wasn't close to Clay but he was the club president that her brother and husband belonged to as well as her step father, that was where the line ended and what respect for him stopped. She knew they couldn't do anything to Clay for hurting her mother like this and it sucked beyond words. She wanted to be angry at Jax after all he was her _twin brother_ for crying out loud, but then she remembered that he had enough on his plate and it most likely never even registered that she hadn't known.

Janelle took a deep breath and locked eyes with Happy, "Mom's at the station. Hitting the sweet butt that came with Juice this morning with a skateboard for Clay nailing that tart. Broke the whore's nose." She smirked at the thought while Tara's eyes widened and blinked a few times.

"You want me to bring you there?" Happy asked as he looked over his wife because while he would silently disagree with his president's actions, he was on no one side but his wife's. He loved being a biker, loved everything about it, being on the road - free with his wife pressed against his back. The open road, the bodies of people that dared shoot at him dropping like flies.. but he didn't agree with one rule that they had. His family came first and the club a close second. No matter how much he liked it, he loved his mother, his wife and he already loved their baby. Be it boy or what Tara suspected, a girl. If being here with the three (the baby included) most important females in his life was a problem, he would have been happy going nomad for a little while until it was okay.

As much as he cared for Janelle's brother, hearing the stories of Janelle growing up by her mother.. there were some things that mattered more than belonging to a charter.

"No, she told him to tell me that she didn't want to be bailed out. We should check on your mother while we are here, see how she is doing-"

Janelle was cut off as Tara stepped forward, trying to blink away her shock that Gemma would do such a thing, "I can bring you and catch you up to speed on what her doctor is doing for her.." Janelle looked at her gratefully, and turned to Happy with a encouraging smile before he nodded.

"That would be perfect." Janelle told her as her husband helped her up and he went first out of the door so before leaving Tara to lock up the office, she smiled at the doctor, "Apart of being an old lady, you have to beat sweet butts off of your old man with a stick. We all have to do it on occasion, they get too high and mighty thinking that they have a chance. We have to set them straight." She gave Tara a look that she knew well, it was the same look that said that she better take notes in old lady tips. Tara wasn't blind, not by a long shot and she wasn't stupid either. She knew Jax was hot and attracted large groups of females, if she wanted Jax she needed to to take everything Janelle told her since day one and use it.

There would be sweet butts or normally slutty girls alike, wanting to get in both Jax's pants and his bed. She cringed at that thought as she locked up her office until Janelle wanted her stuff back, she would do anything to be the old lady Jackson Teller wanted and the mother Abel deserves. Gemma would see that she had nothing to worry about, that she wasn't trying to take her son away.

Tara drove slowly by the club house, getting a clear view down the lot at the club members - Jax being on of them - laying on their stomach with their hands cuffed behind their backs. She wasn't ready for this when she left Charming, she was scared of Jax getting in trouble or worse dead. She loved him and here she was, ready to take that chance to be what the crow on her lower back meant for her to be. She was ready to be Jax's, to follow exactly what he told her to.

_Just you wait, Gemma. You'll see._

The next day she asked him when he came by in the afternoon to see his child if he could give her a ride home. She blamed it on her crappy day when asked but really she just wanted to be on the back of his bike again, to smell his same old cologne that he used before she left. It was something that she thought Janelle gave him a while ago and for the millionth time in her life, Tara sent a silent thank you to her friend. Jax never failed to make her feel safe, no matter what the situation was he was always there for her.

Tara smiled lightly, unaware that her ex was following them in a bright silver car.

_"Vandalism.. Deadly weapon.. That's six months in county, asshole." Jax smirked dangerously as the ATF agent that was Tara's ex got out of his car with a scowl after he took a knife to the front of his car._

_"Oh, yeah? Violating a restraining order? You would be in the cell next to me. They teach you to suck a dick in ATF school?" Jax's smirk was gone and his lips twisted in an almost snarl as he stared at the man that his sister told him last night that was still stalking his son, still stalking the love of his life._

_"Badass biker, eh?" He nodded slowly at Jax as if he was an adult commenting on a child's halloween costume, but it didn't have the desired effect that could have landed Jackson Teller in jail and out of his hair if his hot headed image was correct, in fact Jax only snorted lightly._

_"You gave it your best shot. You've got NOTHING on SAMCRO.. And you harrassing Tara, my sister and my son?" He nodded lightly to Jax with an air of someone that was way too comfortable, a move that made Jax grit his teeth in an effort to not land the guy in the hospital, "It all ends here, or next time it won't be a piece of shit car that I am draining fluid from."_

_"Are you threatening a federal agent?" Behind his sunglasses, he blinked at the nerve this guy had and took this time to remind him that he was an ATF agent and that he could bury him as well as that precious club of his into the ground given the chance, but Jackson Teller didn't even blink at what he said._

_"I am threatening YOU. Go away. That is my last warning." Jax turned around and walked quickly to his bike, making sure that Tara was inside the house like he asked her to, giving a pleased nod as he saw when he realized she did so without fight, and drove to the police station to talk to Hale. If Hale didn't handle the ATF bastard that was threatening three people that Jax loved with all his heart, he was going to make sure that Tara's ex never saw the light of day again._

Janelle gave a kiss to Happy while going to carry the papers to the office for her mother to file, telling Tara goodbye happily now that Hale knew and was sending her ex back to Chicago. What kind of idiot doesn't even tell his boss where he is going when he should have been at work? Ever the less, she was happy that she didn't have to deal with that stalker anymore.. she pulled Happy with her only to be drawn back into his arms and shh'd when they heard her mother and step father talking.

"Town's talking about those old bones that rolled out of that hole.." Her mother seemed to tread lightly on the subject.

"I am sure they are.." Clay's voice was sarcastic with a touch of humor as he moved about the room, he continued when she asked him if he thought about damage control, "Tig's the only one that knows the truth. Everyone else thinks that those bodies are Mayans."

"...And how do you stop that truth from - _spreading_?" Her mother seemed nervous, something that Janelle hadn't heard from her in a long time.

"I got it covered, okay? Don't worry." Clay's gruffy voice had the last word before he left and Janelle pursed her lips at her old man that felt the same confusion that her face held before they moved away and pretended to reread the report for a few minutes before going and giving it to Gemma. They both knew that they didn't really so much as blink at death, at the end of the day it was you or them. That was just the way it was but both of them couldn't help but be curious...

Who's old bones were in that hole that her mother was nervous to bring the truth to light?

...


	15. Releasing the mask

Janelle found out from her kickass eavesdropping skills that the bones that her mother tried to keep the identity a secret of belonged to Lowl Harlend Senior. She vaguely remembered him from when he was in the club a while back, one day he went on a run to settle some Mayan bullshit and never came back. Janelle wasn't minded by it really, wasn't then and wasn't now to be completely honest. However, a sickening feeling in her gut just wouldn't go away.. What if it was Happy that was in a _wrong place at a wrong time_ like Clay told Lowl Harlend Junior? How could they just dump a SAMCRO member in with Mayans?

Something wasn't right about that, all all. It seemed too personal, too full of disgrace for just a killed in action type of thing. If Happy never came back home, pregnant or not she was going to kick some ass. Be it her family and the club or someone elses. She knew as an old lady she couldn't think like that or better yet _shouldn't_ but Janelle wasn't just an old lady. Not to say she was above the rules but she was just up there with her mom. Things happened and while the old ladies were the ones that were supposed to stand back and take care of the kids, she was a woman of action. She wasn't about to stand aside and make people think they could walk all over her just because she was someone's old lady. No, she was _Happy'_ s old lady. Completely putting any and all bullshit aside, when things happened be it mothering or dealing with back lash, she had that handled.

Janelle stood beside Happy with whatever came there was, and it was something that Happy loved about her. That she wasn't just anyone. She stepped back as Clay told him that he was sorry, even though it sounded more than just for his loss and turned her heel quietly. She understood what Clay was hiding even though she was fearful for Happy and for the unknown with the world that they lived in. Shit happened, betrayal hit deep and sometimes the only thing you needed to do was put a bullet in their head to stop them. She didn't understand why Lowl Junior was so choked up about it though, maybe life had hardened her to see past all the blood and gore that happened at the end of the day and maybe she was being unsympathetic to the man that she wasn't close to, but he said it himself.

When his father was alive, he was dead to him anyways. From the red around his eyes from tears he couldn't have been that dead to him after all, not only that but his blood also wasn't clean. Maybe he anyways wanted to have a chance to find him, to have his son grow up to with at least a glimpse of what his grandfather was like. She shook her head, thanking god that he was just someone that worked at the garage and not in SAMCRO.

She didn't want to leave Happy's life in the hands of such a person that gets queasy at death easily.

 _Inside the club, there had to truth. Our word was our honor.. but outside it was all about deception. Lies were our defense.. our default. To survive, you had to master the art of perjury. The lie and the truth had to feel the same, but once you learn that skill? Nobody knows the truth. In or outside of the club, especially you._ Jax sighed to himself as he stared lost in thought as Lowl Junior hit the punching bag angrily, and he couldn't help but feel for the guy. When he lost his father, he wanted to hate the world and everyone besides his sister in it. His mother for chasing him away and all, but death is a way of life. We are born, we live how we choose to, and then we die. Natural causes or not. He looked back down at the book that was in his hands. He knew that it was messing with his head as long as he kept reading it, that Janelle was right when she said she that he should live his life the way that he wanted to.

_I don't know if any of my kids are reading this, Thomas is currently at peace and while I am heartbroken - I am also happy that he never had to know the horrors this world the club surrounded by had to offer. Janelle's eyes are growing darker, and while she chooses to show emotion to a chosen few I can see that she hids behind a masquerade. Only letting a few see the scars she hids behind a mask since Thomas died. Jackson is spiraling in darkness as well, protective instincts to Janelle will be his fault I'm afraid... as both of their loyalty to the club._

Jax huffed as he read that, throwing the book at his feel angrily. How could his father have sit there and write that he was happy that he lost a child? He knew all too well that Janelle hid her emotions from people until they were at an all time high, everyone that was around her and knew her well knew that she did. His loyalty to his sister, his protective instincts? They weren't a bad thing, aside from Opie, Donna and Tara - his sister was the one constant thing that kept him _sane_. Sure the club did some horrible things, he wasn't going to lie to himself, and sure Janelle wasn't all sunshine, rainbows and unicorns - but both were family. More family than it seemed his own father was. Was he really fighting a loosing battle at trying to understand his father?

He sighed to himself at having no answers to his question before picking up the book that had his father's manuscript in it and stood up straighter in confusion when his sister was growling in her phone that she'd be right there, Happy on her heels. "Jax!"

He jumped down the trapdoor that led to the hallway of the dorms quickly putting their father's manuscript in his room before locking the door, because while he didn't know what was going on.. If it was anything by the expression Janelle had on her face?

_It wasn't anything good._

...

Janelle barely held in the gasp that threatened to spill from her lips as her mother led her, Happy and Jax to Abel's room.. or at least what was meant to be Abel's room. Things were trashed and discarded like they amounted to nothing, there was a puddle of piss on the floor and on the wall were pictures grouped together in a huge circle. She stepped forward to look at them more closely beside her husband and brother, not paying any mind that warned her that she shouldn't, and froze. She completely bypassed the picture of Jax behind Little Susie in Nevada, and growled at the picture that was of her, Jax and Thomas at the beach one day of their childhood.

Her whole body was cut out and she realized with sickness that he must have took it for himself. They were all young, Thomas only six so that would make her and Jax about twelve.. she was afraid to ask why he wanted it. That wasn't all.. Jax and Thomas once smiling faces were scratched of with an X. He was going to target Jax and he wanted _her_.. She felt sic - Janelle ran out of the room and into the bathroom as quickly as she could when she became too overwhelmed with emotion and the smell of piss became too much to bare.

A familiar rough hand held pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back with the other in soothing circles gently to get his wife to calm down, Jax would take care of the piece of shit for now Happy was more concerned with his wife. The need to wipe out any and all threats against her and their child overwhelmed him yes, but he needed to make sure she was okay. Janelle pulled her face up and grabbed a spar toothbrush that Jax had before brushing her teeth with tears in her eyes.

The sight of them killed him a few times over. Janelle wasn't one to cry, not by a long shot. There were less than a hand full of times he saw her cry. Tears of anger the first time she saw him with a sweet butt, happy tears at their wedding and again, happy tears when she found out she was pregnant with his child. That was it. He pulled her to him, sighing softly as he tightened his grip protectively around her curvy form and swore come hell or high water that that asshole ATF would pay for making his wife cry.

...

"Nobody asked you to take this on." Jax limped away from where he was leaning against the crib for his son, "This house, this kid? It's not _your_ burden - it's _mine_." He grit his teeth and limped towards the door where his sister appeared because of the argument, looking more than slightly worried she her eyes zoned in on his injured leg. "...Come with me to Tara's?"

Janelle nodded and kissed Happy on the lips before taking her helmet off of Happy's bike and situating it on her head as she got behind her brother, Happy followed them to Tara's and made her promise that she would call in the morning if she slept over. She nodded and sat on the porch, waiting for Tara to come home as she looked at her brother silently and put a hand on his shoulder to offer some comfort. He stomped on his cigarette as she pulled up in the cutless, surprised that the both of them were here.

"Jesus, Jax are you okay?" She shut the door quietly before walking forward, and when he confirmed that he was okay she continued, "Hale told me what happened.."

"Kohn is gone.." Jax told her in return, trying to sooth some of her worry. "I watched him leave town."

Tears gathered in Tara's eyes at the idea of being safe from Joshua, something she dreamed of for so long and a small smile made it's way onto her lips. She put her head on Jax's shoulder, smiling a little bit more as she murmured a thank you. Jax nodded and pulled away from her, giving her a look of contemplation. "What is it?"

"You left Chicago because you were afraid that this guy was going to hurt you..?" He continued when she said that it was on of the reasons, "..Did you come back here because you knew that I would hurt this guy? Do what the cops wouldn't do?"

Janelle kept quiet as she moved down the driveway and sat on her brother's bike when she caught Tara's wide eyed look and her immediately speaking her denial, it wasn't any of her business what they were talking about but she couldn't help but be glad that Tara wasn't playing Jax's trait to help a damsel in distress. Seems like they shouldn't just be worried on Lowl Junior and little birdies whispering in his ear trying to turn him inside out. She tuned out the rest until her name was spoken. "Janelle is going to stay with you tonight if you want."

She smiled, grabbing her helmet that she took from Happy's bike and strutted forward, giving Jax a hug when Tara was ecstatic with the idea. Jax smiled lightly and got back on his bike just as the two women walked into the house, unknown that dangers lurked within the darkness.

...


	16. Room to live, room to grow

Call it whatever you want : Maternal instincts, female intuition, etc ..but Janelle's fight or flight instincts kicked in as soon as she entered the house after he doctor friend unlocked her front door. Something didn't seem right, but she smiled at her friend and moved to the kitchen to get them both something to drink to try and preoccupy herself.

Janelle wasn't stupid either, not by a long shot. She always had a way of seeing past all the bullshit excuses that you tried to make up and see exactly what you were hiding, and that was true in Clay's case for the most part. Lowl Senior, she didn't quite remember all that much. She remembers vaguely bouncing on her father's knee happily, the conversation he was having with a stoic dark haired guy that was Lowl that sat a crossed from them.

He was the only one her father trusted to work on his bike besides himself.. the bike that crashed into a semi and took the life of the man she looked up to as a child. Was Lowl the cause of her father's death or was it something deeper than that? For once Janelle didn't know what to say as she was making popcorn for her and Tara to watch a movie. If Lowl was the cause of her father's death, he better be damn lucky that he was dead or Janelle would have had him begging for one. However how did Clay and her mother fit into the picture? It didn't make any sense..

Her abandonment issues with her dear old dad set aside, at the end of the day he was her dad. The man that made the life seem like fun and Harleys to both her and Jax, a man that loved and supported her, a man that made math fun and laughed when she got annoyed with it and just about wrote a letter to the school board to beg them to ban it.

Janelle shook her head and sighed when the sinking feeling in her stomach only grew with time, so she did the one thing that seemed right at the moment. She texted her brother and called her husband.

"Happy, I am telling you something isn't right..." She shook her head as she whispered to him and walked into the living room to wait for Tara to get on her pajamas and come out. She nodded even though he couldn't see when he offered to come over and assure her that she was safe. She knew the ATF agent that was Tara's ex was gone, or at least she kept trying to tell herself but nothing really felt safe right about now. Something just wasn't right.

"N-NO!" Janelle froze at the sound of the voice coming from Tara's bedroom, her eyes wide as she thought through all the scenarios that she could do to help the doctor with Happy yelling her name through the phone. She murmured his name softly, making the yelling of her name stop as the sound of him running fast on the clubhouse lot echoed in her ear.

She knew something was wrong.

"Happy... _Happy.. Something's wrong_.." Janelle silently moved to her purse, the silver of her gun glinting in the depths inside and somehow made it's way into her hand. The heaviness that greeted her was familiar and reassuring. She heard Tara whimper softly in the silence that the ex allowed after his scream and it made her resolve kick in. Nobody hurt the people she cared about and lived to tell the tale. There was only one person that would name Tara scream out in distress.. "Happy.. _He_ 's here."

She put the gun in her pocket and grabbed her helmet she brought in with her, ending the call that she gave to her husband that now was only giving off the sound of a motorcycle speeding as if the hounds of hell were on his ass and called her brother. He picked up just as the ATF agent in the house continued, "I am sorry that I had to do it this way, Tara!"

Jax's eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice echo around him from his spot on his bike and turned it around speeding it full blast to Tara's house, Happy meeting him there and they got off quickly just as a bullet sounded through the unusually cold air paired up with Tara's loud scream. They looked at each other and ran up to the porch, making their way into the house after Happy kicked the door open.

Janelle twisted sharply at the sound the front door made but after a second pulled the red pillow away from Tara's face that he tried to smoother her with and pulled the doctor up. The look of murder in Janelle's orbs made Tara wish her body allowed her to take a step back from the image. "Go to Jax, Tara." Tara spared one look at her friend as Janelle's face twisted in malice, stalking up to the ATF agent that has given her family and friends nothing but trouble and kicked him hard with her high heeled shoes, before nodding and running out of the room to meet Jax.

When she saw him beside Happy, both of them looking ready to commit murder, she struggled to push away the tears that threatened to sting her eyes. She never wanted this, never wanted to cause any problems for anyone .. much less Janie or Jax.. Jax's eyes slowly softened at what must have been on her face, reminding himself she wasn't used to this, but Happy remained unmoved by whatever was in her expression. "Where's Jane-"

A scream echoed from the bedroom that wasn't in the very least female, and Tara couldn't help but thank the lord above that she never pissed off Janelle. Sure she made the woman angry by leaving without so much as a goodbye, but Janelle seemed beyond pissed off now. Beyond fed up with the man that was stalking and causing problems with her friends and family. Happy inched forward quickly and ripped the door open to see his beautiful, pregnant wife glaring down at the bastard with a contradicting wide smile on her lips as she forced his head to snap to the side as she connected his bloody cheek with the helmet she took off of his bike earlier that night.

A knife quickly found itself bedded in his top left forearm, blood leaking out as another scream tore from his mouth. "Janie.. Jane... Janelle!" He tried to get her attention and only when her full name was yelled did he get her attention, she twisted her head and his eyes lost some of their darkness at the tears that were in her own. He knew his wife well. Knew that she couldn't help but think that what if she wasn't here? What would have happened to Tara? "Jane.. why don't you go keep Tara company?"

Janelle's focus spaced out for a second after she nodded and moved on autopilot passed her brother by the door, not knowing what they would do to the fucker but she hoped to god that it hurt like hell. She saw Tara fidgeting on her couch, not knowing what to do in this situation and cleared her throat so the doctor knew she was there. Tara turned her head quickly to see Janelle walking over to her and with a sad look opened her arms invitingly.

The two embraced each other and in the quiet for only now house, they held each other as tears streamed down each of their faces.

Janelle sighed to herself as she sat on the edge of the bed she shared with Happy, rubbing her stomach as the feeling of worried flips filled it. Jax stayed with Tara after they left, and with a comforting look to Tara she left the house with her husband on her heels. She didn't know what they did with the ATF bastard that tried to uproot everything that she loved but when her husband came back fifteen minutes later after he dragged away an unconscious Korn, blood spattered on his shirt that mixed with dirt, she knew that she didn't really want to know.

She thought back to her thoughts she had earlier of Lowl Senior and didn't like that certain things didn't add up. Janelle knew very well that shit happened that you couldn't control, some things worse than others. She didn't like her conclusions, and hoped to god she was wrong. There was just no way. Clay may have had Lowl Senior killed but that didn't .. it couldn't be tied to... She shook her head and was brought back to earth when her husband's arms wrapped around her reassuringly after his shower.

"It's gonna be okay, babe." His voice was soft as he pulled her gently to lay on the bed with him, and in his arms Janelle felt as though nothing could ever harm her. Right here, right now - nothing matter except for the both of them and their child that was growing inside of her. Tomorrow they could worry of the backlash with the psychotic ATF disappearing off the face of the earth, they could worry about raising the money the club bet against halfsack and lost.. She was thankful that yet another asshole was gone before their baby was born. The first being the one who raped Tristen and now this ATF bastard that was stalking them. The worry that there would always be someone to replace these people filled her.

But as she lay her head on Happy's chest, she couldn't help but reflect that things were changing around her and as long as they stayed whole and safe, Janelle was willing to bet that they could conquer all things that life dared to throw at them.. Or at least she hoped so.

 _"It's gonna be okay, babe."_...God, she hoped and prayed that he was right.

...

Janelle couldn't help but stare at Tara sadly as she caught the bags underneath of her eyes, before giving her a hug and walked with her down the hallway. "Sweetie, it gets better. I know what your feeling, I thought about it once upon a time ago. How do I just go about my day to day knowing what happen and pretend that it didn't? Trust me, Tara, it's better this way. He can't harm you anymore, he can't stalk you, me, or Abel anymore. _You know nothing, you saw nothing. All you know is that Special ATF Agent Korn left Charming and you hope to god that he stays away."_

Tara blinked as she looked at Janelle, wondering how the hell she of all people knew what she was feeling, but then again all because Janelle was practically the definition of badass doesn't mean that she was always that cold person. Janelle was sweet once you got to know her and in turn her with you. She wasn't some crazy bitch that went around gutting people while laughing a high pitched laugh that you would think she perfected to take over the world.. and if anyone could do that, Tara would bet that it was Janelle. She always had this vibe that made people want to listen to her, and it was that way that Janelle was so unlike her mother. Gemma didn't give you a choice, and she lost no sleep at night for doing so. Janelle just gave her an easy thing to say just in case if the cops came bugging her about where Korn was, and didn't enforce that she had to say that or else.

Her eyes told Tara that this wasn't a first for her. That she had seen more in life that she would ever spill, so Tara simply nodded her head and redirected her to Abel's room. "The kid is finally getting out of the incubator!" Janelle squealed lightly in excitement and she opened the door to hold the baby boy gently in her arms.

"His doctor in still in surgery, it will be a little while before Abel gets out of there." Tara interjected and held back a laugh at Janelle pouting before looking at the glass box that her brother was vocal that he didn't like, trying to figure out how the hell she could open it herself. Tara smiled lightly as she noticed what Janelle was doing. The blond murmuring to the boy quietly that when she gets him out of there the both of them would take over the world with her completely vicious group of gummy bears and she would kidnap Mickey Mouse for him to keep as a pet, when Gemma bumped past her and made her way to her daughter and her grandson without sparing Tara so much as a glance.

Janelle turned her head slowly to her friend after she heard a soft 'goodbye' and the two exchanged a nod that was under Gemma's curious gaze, "I will see you later ma, I'll go find out when his doctor will be out of surgery." and with that Janelle was out of the room following the way Tara went before her mother could inqure what was going on between the both of them. It wasn't any of her business anyway. She caught her brother's eye, and walked over to him.

"Mom's with Abel, his doctor is still doing surgery and for the life of me I couldn't figure out hold the hell they got him in that incubator so I could get him out. I was half tempted to go kidnap Mickey Mouse for the little guy, but.." Janelle shrugged in a way that told him 'Eh, what can you do?' Janelle continued under the amused eyes that were the same color as hers, "I saw Tara earlier, she is dealing with it. I gave her something to say if asked about him and things will just have to try to even themselves out."

Jax nodded softly and went to go to Abel's room when he was stopped again, "Hey Jax, mom's in there and she is in one of nosy moods.. don't worry about Tara, Jax. She is strong enough to handle it." Jackson stared at her sister's back as she moved to get some water before turning and taking a breath before he opened up the door to his son's room.

He needed his mother to do something for him, for the club. That money that they needed to pay off their bet against Halfsack by the end of the day, wasn't going away anytime soon.

...

Janelle's smile that she had on her face shifted to a frown when she couldn't get ahold of her brother, and turned to look at her mother just as she dialed Happy's cell. She spoke as soon as he affectionately said her nickname, "Where are you and Jax? There taking little Abel out of the incubation chamber."

"I am going to have to see him later, sweetheart. I'm meeting the _Irish_ for a drink." She narrowed her eyes in concern before telling him to be careful and hung up, then turned to her mother.

"That was Happy, their meeting the Irish for a drink. I couldn't get ahold of Jax, he must be busy." Janelle nodded when her mother told her that she would go get him and offered to stay here to wait for Abel to get out of that box. She watched her mother walk away with a smile that reflected on her own face before turning and walking to Tara. A hug was exchanged and Janelle pushed down the urge to jump up and down excitedly when only minutes after she arrived Abel was taken out of that glass box that was too tight for her to crack open on her own.

Janelle forced herself to walk forward, tears stinging in her eyes as she saw how perfect little Abel was and a hand went to her own stomach at the sight. Abel gurgled happily as he took only a second to recognize her it seemed and it produced a smile on her face. "Sorry, I couldn't kidnap Mickey Mouse for you. I will try harder next time." She slowly picked him up, and held him gently as she sat down.

Her little nephew was here, away from hanging to life by a thread, away from being in that incubation chamber that she couldn't bust him out of with a get out of jail free card. He had a promising future with room to live and grow. So did her own baby, she promised herself the very second she found out she was pregnant that she would protect her baby no matter what. Same was said for little Abel. Things happened and when they did they hit hard, but Janelle promised herself that things would get better for them.

May god help anyone that threatened them, Janelle would evil crackle as she skinned them alive. She shook her head and smiled when Jax took that moment to walk in with tears in his eyes, she gave him a smile and she indicated for him to sit down beside her. When he did, Janelle stood up with Abel and positioned Jax's hands to properly hold him after putting the baby in his arms. "He's beautiful, Jax."

With one last smile over her shoulder at the father and son, Janelle turned and walked out of the room. The smile widening when she heard her brother whisper to his son, "Hey little man.. I hate to break it to you.. but I'm your dad.."

...


	17. A man's open arms

To be entirely truthful, Tara was afraid to ask what Happy and Jax did to Joshua Korn. For what seemed like forever she feared for her life with this guy. He was the star of ever nightmare she had, and while she didn't even want to linger on the thought of Happy killing him.. she couldn't help but take comfort in the fact that he was gone. That he would never bother her again. There would be no looking over her shoulder, wondering if he was there eying her. When he set his sights on not only her but Janelle, Tara couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. Janelle was always there for her, no matter what it was, and to find out that her past not only caught up with her but set her eyes on her friend... Tara held down a shiver that threatened to run up her spine as she saw Janelle practically bounce down the hallway in excitement to see her nephew.

How did Janelle just pretend it didn't happen? That her husband didn't kill a man? Tara didn't know, maybe because he set his sights on her and her nephew that made Janelle be indifferent to his death. Maybe there was relief that he couldn't harm her own child before it left her stomach that made her push it to the back of her mind.. Was it practice? Having probably seen death more often than Tara had the stomach to count, was it something that Janelle took to practice? Again Tara didn't know, and the thought that one day that would be her attitude made her feel uneasy.

When the time came could she be what Janelle was? Her attitude towards things? Tara was a tad bit envious to say the least that Janelle didn't loose any sleep last night over the death of a person. It's a stupid thought really, Janelle was her friend - her _pregnant friend_ , but all the same Tara wished she herself got some sleep last night. Jax being there with her though, kissing her, comforting her.. she couldn't even find it in her to voice her complaint playfully. There was no need to, she loved being in his arms. Knowing that she could get some sleep if she wanted and that she was safe was a new and pleasant thing.. but when she closed her eyes she still saw Joshua's face, the insane glints in his eyes and.. Tara sighed to herself, she was willing to beg Janelle to teach her how to move on quickly when shit like that happened.

In a life where good things stay short and go quickly, she was happy that Janelle could find time to be happy.. It was the happiness after her husband killed someone that threw her off a bit. Nevertheless, this was what she signed up for - this was what she wanted - so she smiled to Janelle and returned her hug. Thanking the lord above that the baby survived because heaven knew that Janelle would go on a killing spree starting with the drug addict whore that was Jax's ex wife. It was more than just it being Jax's baby, she spent time looking at little Abel and couldn't help but wonder if she stayed would this be her child? Things would have been different, she would have been different.. but then she shakes her head and gives one last smile to the baby before leaving with a soft goodbye. She knew very well she shouldn't dwell on that type of thing, she couldn't change the past but she knew that she wanted to be the person little Abel called mommy.

She loved Jax that was a given but she also wanted to protect Abel and be the mother he should have had, the mother he deserved. Wendy Case was a bitch that was going to be looking over her shoulder to worry about Janelle was there for a very, VERY long time. She almost felt sorry for the druggy whore.. _almost_. Janelle wasn't one that you wanted to waltz on her toes, anyone with eyes could see that, and almost killing off her precious nephew that was in your stomach with your drug habit? Wendy was lucky she was even still _breathing_. Wendy should have gotten help but instead she injected meth in her favorite vein, almost killing her child. Thinking of that stupidity was something that made any remorse for what Janelle was going to do to Wendy vanished as if it were never there.

Tara watched as Janelle stepped forward, a smile on the blonde's lips as she looked down at the baby in front of her with wide, tearful eyes. The sight of the tears made Tara push back the instant shock because while Janelle transformed into something completely terrifying when angry or protective, Tara remembered that Janelle was only human and even if Janelle didn't show it randomly? She had emotions and loved with her whole being to the lucky ones that she cared about. The tears were new to Tara, it had been a while since she witnessed Janelle cry.. or try to hold back the tears in this case.

Tara smiled as she stepped back quietly and out of the room to wait for Jax, she wanted to give the aunt and nephew the moment that they needed to have. Janelle had to have the moment that she needed to see that little Abel was alive and away from death knocking at his door. The both of them deserved it.

The first time Jax saw his son he couldn't believe how small he was and when Janelle positioned his hands gently after handing him over, he tried to keep the tears out of his eyes as she held the weight of his son in his arms. After everything they went through day in and day out, all of that washed away when he held his son and through his sons wide eyes as little Abel took in the new found world around him, Jax saw the man he could be. The man that was invincible and would teach his son how to ride a bike for example. He knew that things went down hill in life at a pretty fast rate but he couldn't mind them right now. Not when his precious little boy was in his arms.

Abel made it. Against all odds, against the fifteen percent that the doctor estimated for him to live, his little guy made it!

Jax had tears starting to cloud his eyes and he smiled as he bounced the baby boy lightly in his arms. How he wished Wendy hadn't been stupid, wished that things weren't so hard for Abel but shit happens and you had to push your way through. This message came from Abel himself, and no matter what it was better than all the broken mistakes and regrets that his own father wrote. The manuscript was something that Jax didn't bring up to Janelle again, it would only make the resentment she felt for their father burrow deeper than he could pull her out of.

But Janelle showed him that he needed help with Abel by kindly moving his hands where they should have been. Maybe he would ask Happy and Janelle to move in with him for a little while.. show him what he was supposed to do to take care of Abel properly. He hoped that they said yes because aside from needing help, aside from the fact that his sister was pregnant and shouldn't raise a child in the clubhouse?

There was no way in _hell_ he was going to read _parenting books_.

...

Janelle's eyes widened before narrowing and putting her phone away after talking to Tig,. Fucking Mayans always were causing trouble with them. She spat out ' _Mayans_ ' at her mother's confused look and looked at Tara with an expression that told her Jax was going to have to leave early, before nodding to the door that her brother and Abel were behind. Janelle knocked lightly and opened the door with strained quietness before giving her brother and sad, enraged look. She really hated to pop his bubble of spending time with his son but.. "I'll stay here with Ma and the kid.." Jax gave her a confused expression, probably wondering what happened now, and handed over the baby to their mother before walking out of the room to talk to Janelle.

"What happened?" Jax blinked a few times as he took in what Janelle was saying. Mayans took aim at Clay's head and now that Jax was brought back to reality, he couldn't help but be terrified at the upcoming war that wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. He just held his son for the first time and he wanted Abel to not grow up in all this blood shed. Janelle was pregnant, high blood pressure wasn't in the least bit good for her.. and with her fierce attitude he was dreading that something would happen to her or his niece or nephew. He was scared and not afraid in the slightest to admit it. With Darby cooking in Charming, and all this shit with the Mayans : He saw no end is sight.

He found himself walking through the doors of the bar quickly along with the rest of the members and slapped Clay on the back lightly, "You okay?" He eyed the Irishman on the ground that was bleeding heavily and made contact with Happy's irritated expression. He looked like he was ready for another attack to burst through the door any minute, hell Jax could have sworn that he saw Happy twitch for his gun before he saw it was only them, and Jax couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of relief that Happy was alright.

If someone, somewhere, hurt Happy beyond something that he would be able to walk away from? Well, the world dealt with enraged woman all day long - but being pregnant as well? Janelle is quite possibly the most deadly woman alive in Charming, and may god help the poor soul that dared to take aim at Happy if the man didn't kill them first.

"Yeah, I am fine." Clay blinked out of his thoughts before turning to him sharply, "I can't track down your mother or your sister though-" He was interrupted by Happy's wordless growl and pulling a fully loaded clip from his pocket and roughly pushing it into the gun, his face was something that promised death if anything happened to his wife and Jax's eyes widened before putting both his hands up to keep the peace.

"They are _both_ at the hospital with Abel." His face was turned to Happy as he said this even though it was meant for both of the men, and Happy's face relaxed from his hard expression as Clay responded.

"Okay, good." Clay let out a relieved sigh as Jax took in the bullet holes that decorated the walls with glass spread out in different directions of the room. "Okay," He said again when the bartender told them that they would get rid of the Mexicans, "We will take care of Cameron, but he is hurt real bad and we need to get him to the clubhouse somehow.."

Behind him, Half-Sack fixed his gun and made sure that the safety was on before sticking it in his pocket, "Not a problem." His voice made Jax and Clay turn their heads to look at him with confused expressions, and he opened the back doors of the ambulance as Juice and Chibs tried to support the wounded Irish man through the back door of the bar. Half-Sack couldn't help but joke, " _Uncle Freddy's infirmary_." Smirking when Juice and Chibs shouted insults playfully and an amused Clay just shook his head at what the younger man made of his jab from earlier, Half-sack ran to get in the front seat and sped the ambulance at full speed to get to the clubhouse before the bleeding man in the back died.

...


	18. All is fair in love and war

...

_"-And the damage that happened to my family? Yeah, I'm seeing things different. Big picture shit.. but I'm not afraid to get bloody Clay, I just afraid all that blood is going to kill SAMCRO."_

Why did it seem like every time he tried his best to find a safer way of doing things did he _always_ catch hell for it? He was growing exhausted of this damn tug-a-war game with Clay and just wanted it to end already. He always seemed to bump heads into Clay at every turn nowadays, his step father always looking at him with weariness in his eyes. The belief that he would turn out to be like his old man and maybe he kind of was going down that path, maybe he was reading his father's manuscript a bit often than was healthy..

He knew better than to ask Janelle about it, he hadn't forgotten the words of advice that she gave him when he first showed it to her. He couldn't help it though. He tried to get rid of it but every time when he tried he thought about his father. He thought about the direction that JT was trying to take the club before he died. Janelle had so much anger and abandonment for their father that he knew he couldn't change her mind even if it wasn't made up. When Janelle had her mind set on something, it was going to happen.

_One way or another._

It was just how she was and that was another thing that he had in common with her. However, he barely remembered his father other than pictures, the manuscript, the man that was in and out of the picture when he was a child, and his bike that had to be restored after the fatal crash that killed him. It was why one second he was yelling at himself mentally that he was being ruled by the memory of his father and the next he found himself pulling the manuscript out of the fire. He remembers looking up at the star lit sky that night, pleading with god silently to help him. He wondered if.. if his father could see him now, would he be proud? Would he give him advice on how to balance the life with everything else that came at him.

It was burnt around the edges and currently laying innocently on his bed, taunting him to read.

The words that were coming out of his mouth were his though, not his father's. He was the one that was still here, still alive and it irritated him that Clay didn't seem to understand the need to keep everyone in one piece to go home at the end of the day. Jax understood that the Mayans needed to pay for going after his president and step father, but the more he thought about what needed to happen as he rushed to the clubhouse to what could be done for the Irish man that now had two bullets in him?

All he could see is blood - with no end in sight of the downward spiral. Tonight he held his son, his little Abel.. then reality set in. All he wanted was to head back to the hospital, lock himself in a room with his son and deal with all this shit another day.. but no, he was pulled away by a move from the Mayans none of them saw coming. When he pulled into the garage, Jax made eye contact with Opie for a split second. It was enough to tell him that even though Opie didn't speak up, he agreed that they weren't ready for _war_. It wasn't what they ever dreamed would be in their.. _job description_ , but the second look that they gave each other before Opie busied himself with shutting the garage doors told the each other that their best friend staring at them had their back.

 _It was always like that, always will be_. Jax sighed to himself as he moved out of the garage heading for the bar to get some Jameson after he realized he needed liquor in his system after the long night that still wasn't over. Janelle and her mother stepped into the garage, just to see Jax go out a side door for the bar.

"What happened?" Gemma spoke softly, wanting to calm the worry in her stomach with an answer and it was Tig that gave a irritated 'Ask _him_.' While Clay moved from the back of the ambulance, that Janelle didn't even know how they got by the way, to stare at her mother - Janelle eyed Tig for injures worriedly. He smiled softly at the girl he thought of as another daughter, and gave a nod that he was okay at her protective expression.

Between the young Tellers, Tig would have to say without a shadow of a doubt that he liked Janelle since day one when he held her after she was born. He remembers when she barely knew how to walk, holding onto things to get around, and threw one of her toys smack dap at a prospect's nose for being a bit of an asshole after too many drinks. _Target aquired.. Target engaged. Bulls eye._ He liked that she had a _'I may be little but I'm taking no shit.'_ attitude since she was a toddler, that changed slightly as she grew up to _'Don't make me happily gut you.'_.

He didn't trust Jackson on things that he did with any other member. Jax was the one you listened to when you knew you needed another way out of causing more trouble but didn't want to admit it. Jax was the one that thought more than he put into action, the one that hesitated before pulling the trigger. In Nevada, when shit went south with his sister on the back of his bike, Tig could hand it to him. Even outnumbered he thought with his head and got a very pregnant Janelle as fast as he could back to the clubhouse they were staying at.

Tig never thought he would have seen anyone move as inhumanly fast as Happy did to get to Janelle, and he was more than grateful to Jax that she was safe.. but right here - _right now_ \- is not the time for brains unless you want to splatter another's against the wall with a bullet. Where they had to go from here had no room other than killing shit.

Tig sighed softly as he made a move to stretch his aching muscles that he didn't want to worry the pregnant woman over and moved to his dorm room. _Eh, it was nothing a few sweetbutts couldn't fix._

After Tig started to leave, Janelle moved her eyes over her mother rushing to hug her step father who tried to calm down the worry that was in Gemma's eyes and looked at her own husband. She stepped forward, eyeing him from head to toe slowly as she looked for any wounds. May god help the little cockroaches if the people she held close to her heart were injured, she would crackle darkly as she tore this whole town in two just to hunt them down. She found nothing that was out of place with Happy. No blood that was his or anyone else's, which was uncommon but she was relieved all the same.

She released her breath as she hugged him tightly, pulling back when her mother just asked asked loudly "Holy shit, when did we get an ambulance?!" As if she just realized it was there, and Janelle shook her head as she stepped to the ambulance after giving Happy a look. Smirking lightly when both Juice and Chibs pointed a bloody offending finger at Half-Sack, throwing him completely under the bus that he was the one that stole it and while her mother gave him an odd 'Are you out of your mind?' look, Janelle gave him a thumbs up.

"You may be catching hell for this, Eddy." Janelle nodded lightly in understanding before looking at him playful, "But because of this, you helped get him here. You might just have had a helping hand in saving his life." She turned away from Half-Sack's expression that was easy to tell that he was trying and failing to not grin, and looked at the snickering pair that was taking care of the bloody Irish guy with two bullets in the back of his left upper thigh. "Okay, you pair of snickering girls," She teased lightly before her voice grew serious as she continued, "what do you want me to do?"

Chibs told her that as of right now they didn't need any help because he had to assess the damage for himself and try to get the bullets out just as Clay answered the echoed question that Gemma gave him, "Well.. we are going to have a party tomorrow night. So you could prepare for that?" He looked at the both of them as Janelle moved away from the back of the ambulance after telling Chibs to keep her posted if he needed anything. "You know food.. booze?"

Janelle nodded and moved around her mother just as Gemma told him that she would get the girls into it, pulling Happy into the bar with clenched teeth as her anger for the Mayans grew with each second. She handed him a bottle of Bourbon before glaring dangerously at the sweetbutts that were either sitting down or making sure everything was clean. She may not be able to go toe to toe with the Mayans yet, no matter how much she was pissed the fuck off with them, but.. the sweetbutts would be a perfect replacement for now.

_"Hey Bitches-"_

...

"Thanks for helping out.." Jax murmured out to Tara as she went to get her personal medical bag out of her closet since the hospital checks their supplies and he told her that it's fine. That whatever she could do to help with the list that Chibs gave him of the things that he would need was appreciated before he checked every room in the house. He was still beating himself up for not checking the house when he had his very pregnant sister sleep over with Tara, without even noticing Joshua Korn. The mere thought of what could have happened if certain things didn't happen, his and Happy's presence for example even though Janelle could very well take care of herself, gave him the chills.

All that was there this time was empty space and silence if it weren't for the crickets right outside the window. Nothing, and he liked the idea that Tara was safe in her own home.. that no harm could come to her any more at the hands of Korn. He went back down into the living room just in time for Tara to come in with a bag of medical supplies. "That has some of the stuff you need.. You know, I don't know what's going on Jax, but I hope that it works out."

The thought of Janelle injured or anyone else made her sick with worry, still though she had a half a thought to ask Jax to stay with her tonight. To call someone else to pick up the medical supplies and have him stay here with her. She could barely stand the thought of being alone here, not without thinking of Korn and having nightmares that he would turn the corner with that mocking smile of his with a 'Miss me Tara?' echoing in the air around them.. or her father in one of his drunken episodes.

"Yeah." Jax said softly in response, "Me too." They talked for alittle bit that wasn't club related and Tara couldn't help but smile softly at Jax in reassurance when he started to get depressed about some things plaguing his mind, opening up to her alittle until he decided that he should leave.

"Hey Jax.." Tara called out to him as soon as he turned the knob to her front door to open it and spoke when he turned his head to her, "Tonight? I saw _a father_ who loves his _son_. No fear of being vunerable or _letting someone in_.. It might be the same cut that you're wearing but it's definitely not the same man wearing it."

He stared at her, almost uncomprehending what she said. He didn't feel any different or wiser.. just more exhausted and weary of tomorrow. He trusted Janelle all his life, let her in, and she was the only one that he didn't feel vunerable with even back then. He knew that he would get a no bullshit answer, that certainly wasn't lined with manipulation like he would have gotten from his mother or Clay.

There were things he still didn't get the hang of. Things that seemed to come easy to everyone in the club including Janelle. It made him wonder what he was doing wrong along the way, what he was missing..

He shook his head to shake away his thoughts and nodded a good night to her before leaving with the bag, leaving on his bike as soon as he heard the door lock. The cool night air whipping around him as he came to a stop at a red light, his lips pursed together in thought as he thought about what Tara said to him.. about being different now. Her eyes sucking him in as they looked at each other and before he knew it he was dropping light hints of his troubles. He didn't want to scare her like she would have been once, but as she looked at him unshakingly with support and a listening ear.. he couldn't help but think that he wasn't the only one that changed.

As much as his time with Tara was important to him, he couldn't forget that Mayans tried to kill Clay tonight. There was something coming in the air.. and he could feel it wasn't anything good. A war was coming, something he knew very well that they weren't ready for. They didn't have guns or enough people to here to control the shit storm when it hit, setting aside that Clay ordered the number one and two of the best that belonged to the surrounding charters to be here by tomorrow.

Either way Jax knew he would protect his son, Donna, Tara, his sister, and his mother until his very last breath.. and he had a pretty good bet that he wasn't the only one.

...

The next morning, Janelle woke up with a groan and gave Happy a kiss on the lips before pulling on a bra underneath of the SAMCRO shirt that she wore, one of the many that she stole from Happy. She pulled on a thong before pulling on her sweat pants that had mini reapers and skulls all over it, tieing her blond hair back into a messy pony tail just as she walked out the door to follow the aroma of delicious coffee.

She kissed her mother on the cheek, gave another on Maria's before pouring some coffee and took a sip before making a cream cheese bagel. Janelle's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as she caught her mother's growl easily enough, " _Where is he_?"

She locked eyes with Happy when shrugged his shoulders and looked her mother, Maria, Clay, Opie, Piney and Tig.. waiting for any of them to fill her into the loop of what was going on now. Tig noticed her expression first and spoke up with regret that he was the first to tell her, "Jax never showed up with the medical supplies.."

Janelle's eyes went wide in fear before she started to choke on the piece of bagel that was in her mouth as her throat threatened to close. Happy instantly was at her side, directing her into the kitchen with Maria rushing to help. Clay took this moment to slowly turn his head to glare at his long time friend before shaking his head. He understood the fact that Tig couldn't trust Jax to pull the trigger, understood his problem perfectly, knew that Jax was battling with morals that had no place with a man holding a gun while confronted with the enemy.. but _damn_ , leave the _hormonal pregnant_ woman _out_ of it!

He respected Janelle, he truly did. She wasn't afraid to load a gun and pull the trigger when it came to protecting the people that she cared about. All the members knew the only reason why she wasn't a member herself was because she wasn't male. By the time that something happened, she was the one four steps ahead and figuring out which of the many routes would happen next. She was smart, reading between the lines and figuring out the shit that was too small for anyone else to see. Her and Happy got along well, not a fight between the two that were so alike and had a deep respect for each other that they would figure out in a split second what the other needed and be that for them.

But, seriously, why would you worry her? There she was in the kitchen, choking on a piece of her breakfast and when she was done she stumbled out with Happy by her side looking every bit of the defined image of rage and heartbreak.. Janelle breathlessly looked at all of them with wide crazy eyes, her voice getting a few pitches louder as she spoke, and Clay wasn't the only one that shut his eyes at the pure emotion in her question. " _W_ - _what_?"

...

...


	19. Does the crow fly straight?

...

_Janelle breathlessly looked at all of them with wide crazy eyes, her voice getting a few pitches louder as she spoke, and Clay wasn't the only one that shut his eyes at the pure emotion in her question. "_ _**W** _ _-_ _**what** _ _?"_

Opie looked at her sadly, it had been a while since he saw Janelle this stressed out, and he was growing even more worried as Janelle started to mumble crazily to herself in broken pieces of thoughts that slipped out of her mouth that all involved 'Exterimating the Cockroaches'. Janelle and Jax were very protecive over each other since the time when they were in their mother's womb, and he saw often over the years when one of the twins was in trouble - the other would rush to their side. It didn't matter if it was over stealing a few cookies for the both of them before dinner when they were younger to the stupid shit the both of them got into over the years, they were still there for each other. No matter what life may throw at them.

Jax was missing, that would have been a normal accurance when he was a teenager and most likely hitting on girls and getting into trouble.. but he wasn't answering his phone and Mayans declared war on them only _last night_ by shooting at not just their club president, but Happy and Tig as well. Three men that were all dear to Janelle's heart.. he wouldn't just run off without calling, right?

Opie stood up and hugged her softly, hating the sight of the tears that silently fell from her eyes and hit his cut with more pain than a bullet ever could. He pulled back and looked at her gently, "I'll check the hospital." His eyes telling her that they would find him, that it would be okay.. even when he wpasn't quite sure of it himself and nodded when his father offered to go with him so he didn't ride alone.

Janelle tried to calm her breathing, copying Happy's as he rubbed her back and moved to get some orange juice before taking it upstairs to get dressed for the day. Her brother was out there somewhere, most likely injured and there was no way in fucking hell she was going to sit here and play thumb war with one of the club sluts.

She walked up the stairs with Happy right behind her, turning her head so she wasn't taunted by the Jameson that she knew for a fact was in the bar that she would be drinking if she wasn't pregnant. Where was her brother? Where the fuck was _Jax_?! She threw off her pajamas, ignoring Happy for the time being as he leaned against the closed door looking at her with a comforting presence around him.

 _I'm here,_ was Happy's simple silent message and while she was thankful for that.. she was borderline on a panic attack. She tried to calm her breathing as she pulled on a dark gray plain tshirt that was a little long on her, dark faded jeans and flat black boots before pulling up her hair better. She moved to her purse quickly, grabbing her silver gun out from it and stared at it as it shined from the sunlight that broken through the curtains.

Happy moved away from the door, pulling her back flush to his front and wrapped his arms around her body as it shook with tears. Janelle wasn't much of a crier, but when she did you could bet there was something seriously wrong. She was fine this morning, even with things going south last night there was a spark in her eyes that counting on getting through it one way or another..

The revelation of Jax not showing up last night with the medical supplies to help save Cameron the little Irishman shook her especially when the Mayans declared war with them last night. Happy didn't like to see Janelle crying no matter what it was for and Jax better hope that he is hurt or he is going to be, vice president and brother in law or not, for getting Janelle so worked up with worry.

Happy turned her around slowly, pulling her properly into his arms and sighed mentally to himself before letting her go to offer her the glass of orange juice she brought with her in hopes to try and calm her down.

_It was too fucking early for all this shit._

...

When they came back downstairs, Janelle forced herself to slow down to hear what Unser was saying when she recognized his voice. It had been a while since she spoke to the good Chief of Charming and wondered how he was holding up with the cancer. She stepped forward off of the last step and spoke up when she heard what they were talking about, "And you think it was _us_?"

Unser looked at her with soft eyes and a smile, it had been a while since he last seen her. She was turning out to be a young blond replica of Gemma, and he didn't know what to make of her being a 'old lady' in the club. Over the years, he tried to pray beyond hope that she wouldn't get sucked in but it was a stupid hope he guessed. Janelle was a good girl, her tone was innocent as if she couldn't believe that it was them that did it.. and more than a second, he was fooled. Maybe she didn't know as much about the club as Stahl and the rest of the police department thought? Either way, he wasn't here as a social visit even though it was good to see her again.

He noticed that her husband was a serious, cold looking guy on the outside but his movements were protective of Janelle. As if he was daring something to come and try to hurt her, and as Unser looked at the both of them he took notice of how he was looking at her with soft eyes and how happy hers was... _Maybe there was a good guy underneath all that outlaw?_

Unser shook his head and looked at all of them, "Well we also found three Mayans in a ditch off of Route 84.." He continued while looking at Clay dryly as the two couples were looking like they could care less about the Mayans, something he expected anyway. There was no false hope that all these outlaws could get along. "Last time I checked at the score board? Nords and Mayans... were _the away team_."

"Good to know you are rooting for _the home team_ , Chief." Janelle tried to hold back a smirk as Clay smiled amused at Unser before getting up when the Chief asks 'nicely' to speak with him. Janelle moved away, noticing her mother looking at her husband and her friend worriedly. Tig told the both of them 'It's gonna be okay' .. Oh yeah? Tell that to her brother!

Janelle huffed softly and moved to the kitchen to get herself some coffee and maybe something light to eat since her bagel was a disaster, and came back to find her mother still pouting when Clay told her to stay put. She heard Unser tell him he needed to come down to the station for 'processing and getting a statement'. She shook her head, took a sip of her coffee and a bite of her toast before laying her head on one of Happy's strong shoulder.

She hated to wait for news more than anything. Her brother was out there somewhere, god only knew where, and here she was being forced to sit on her ass and wait for someone to call. Mayans, no matter how much she hated them, weren't a joke. Not by a long shot and Janelle dreaded the mere idea of her brother getting hurt or worse. She dreaded that he would be missing for a while and then his severed head would be in the mail.

Call her dramatic or whatever came to mind, she could care less. This shit was no joke. Feeling her blood pressure going up by the second, Janelle breathed in her husband's soothing scent and tried to relax. Opie will call.. _Somebody_ better call-

She jumped off of the stool she sat on in one fluid movement as if it was on fire and ran towards the double doors of the church when she heard the very familiar Scottish accented voice cuss loudly 'Shit, shit, _shit_!' There, among all the bloody gauze and a man that was laying on his stomach with a clear plastic sheet underneath of him that covered the reaper table, was Juice and Chibs bloody with huge bags under their eyes.

"This is _insane_!" Her mother commented loudly as she took in the chaos around her as Happy, Tig, and Gemma followed Janelle quickly into the room where the club had church.

The two that were trying to save the man were clearly exhausted beyond words, and Janelle noticed that Juice could barely keep his eyes open as Chibs took a deep breath before telling them that he got one of the bullets out but hit a major artery in the process, his voice desperate as he continued, "This is way beyond my medical caliber, _way beyond it!_ "

She felt bad for the both of them. Juice got roped into helping and probably knew nothing of patching up bullet wounds like he easily fixed cars and computers. Chibs was working to the best of his ability with the stuff they had on hand which wasn't much to begin with or at least not the stuff needed for this. Janelle had a history of pulling out bullets with Happy and she couldn't help but sigh to herself, asking mentally why they didn't ask her beforehand.

 _She was pregnant - not cripple!_ She could have helped sooner. Janelle turned her head and widened her eyes when she saw her mother's face twist in a type of rage that she hadn't seen in a very long time, in fact the last time Gemma had that look it was directed at her father for coming back from Ireland almost a week later after Little Tommy died. Her mother stalked out of the room, heading for the parking lot with Tig trying and failing to stop her.

Janelle moved her body to linger in the entrance of the double church doors, shaking her head when her mother spoke to him in soft tones before practically snarling sarcastically with something about her 'being a giver' before moving around him and out the door. Tig sighed to himself, and looked resigned at the fact that he was going with her, " _This_ is why I _beat_ hookers."

"Hey Tig.." She continued when he looked at her and Janelle looked at him pleadingly, "Can you do me the favor of keeping me informed?" She tried to clear as much of the desperation out of her face as she could, giving a sigh in relief when he nodded his head immediately and promised her he would. She moved to the bar and drained her coffee in two gulps before looking at her toast.

 _What? She wasn't allowed to eat anything today?_ Janelle sighed and took two bites of her toast before adandoning it where it was left on the small plate. She moved back into church, moving around her husband in one movement before leaning against the table that had plastic drapped over it for protection. Looking seriously between Chibs and Juice, she straightened and pulled her gun from the back of her jeans. "Put me to work, because if you _don't_ let me help? _Nothing_ will stop me from walking out that door,"She pointed her gun at the door that led to the parking lot, her thumb taking off the safety in less than a second before putting it slowly down on the table as she continued, "and ripping this whole town in two to find Jax.. so I suggest you _scoot over_ and _let me help_."

Chibs stared at her with wide eyes that slowly came back to normal, and he pitied the woman in front of him. All three men could see how _dangerously calm_ she was being about this even though her body was shaking lightly in restraint, knew that this was the only warning they all would get before all hell broke loose in the streets of Charming as she ripped the town into shreds to find her brother.

He was weary of Janelle on a daily basis, the majority of the members were, nevermind what she might do with the very idea that they might not find Jax today or if he wasn't okay.. nobody would be able to stop her if she did go on a rampage, all of them trained her too well for it to be that easy, and he was pretty sure that Happy would be right next to her. He knew that he wouldn't stop her even if he was ordered to, the woman was deadly with a gun before she was pregnant. Now? He wanted nooo part in that.

The best thing that he could do for all of people that lived in Charming was to allow her to help, not only because both him and Juice were dead on their feet, but because Janelle not only had a loaded gun but she also had a few bullets in her pocket that she somehow got past Unser before.

It only took a second for him to grab a gauze and hand it to her, watching as she opened the package it was in with her teeth.

...

It didn't take long for Janelle to be surrounded by bloody gauze, she worked on the Irishman with her husband that the both of them knocked out to get shit done without his whining. She all but shooed Juice and Chibs away to take a shower and take a nap, they tried to resist and say they were 'fine'.. and Happy laughed softly when she had them walking out less than a minute later when she gave them a well placed glare.

She called bullshit, the both of them couldn't even keep their eyes open to look at her for more than a minute. Sometime after that, Opie called and told her Jax wasn't there at the hospital, and she told him to get Tara to borrow a few things that she would need before dragging her ass over to the clubhouse. Janelle growled lowly under her breath, growing upset by the second that Jax was nowhere to be found, and pulled the bullet out of the knocked out man a little too roughly than was recommended.

At the moment she didn't care much about the pain that he would wake up in after when the drugs wore off, she was only helping to keep him alive because she knew very well that the Irish would be in the club's debt if they did this. She was on a mission to stop the bleeding, something that still hadn't been accomplished and the blood that splattered all over her shirt had proved that easily enough.

She knew that she needed to soak her shirt in cold water and detergent if she had any hope to save it but knew that she couldn't right now. Why? To get another shirt dirty? Her prepaid phone, resting acrossed from her right next to her gun, rang. Happy wiped his hands and picked it up after telling her it was Tig, she sighed in relief as Happy opened it and put it on speaker.

_Finally some news._

Janelle's jaw dropped and for the first time in a while she didn't know what to say. Tig had to be fucking joking with her. _No,_ she knew her brother very well. Knew he would have pulled a stunt like this when they were younger but Tig had to be bullshitting her right now. Here she was, trying like hell to keep the man on the table alive and struggling with the stuff they had on hand to keep the blood in his body, and her brother..

It's not possible. It was so unlike Jax to get half way to the clubhouse and turn around to spend the night with Tara, with no disregard to anyone that was fucking worried sick about him.. "Tig.." She started out calmly but her voice grew hard and irritated as she continued, making a certain brother of hers cringe on the other side of the phone as it was carried on speaker, "Are you fucking serious right now?!"

Tig started to give an answer and cringed lightly with a contracting smirk on his face as she cut him off, Jax was definitely in trouble. "Here I am, _covered in blood_ and trying to busy myself from being worried fucking sick of my brother that goes on a disappearing act, using the little tools we have at the club house to keep Cameron from bleeding all over the reaper table. Dreading Jax's severed head coming in the mail any day now, and he is off galvanting with Tara with not even a curtsy _phone call_?! Does he suddenly have short term memory loss? _Because I remember quite well that the Mayans declared war on us last night_!"

Heavy breath came from Janelle's mouth and she threw the huge, half bloody, gauze on wound and stumbled to a nearby chair to sit down. Her head was hung as she tried to take deep cleansing breaths and only jumped a little bit when a hand rubbed circles on her back. She picked up her head to see Juice looking down at her sadly and forced a apologetic smile at Juice and Chibs, thinking that she woke them up with her yelling.

"It's okay, love. Thanks for the break but we got it from here." Chibs said softly and smiled when she opened her mouth to give a list of examples on why she should help, before he gave her husband a look that Happy nodding and taking her out of the room with her closed phone in one hand and her gun in his pocket so she didn't get any dangerous ideas.

Janelle was sitting on a stool at the bar, head resting tiredly on her arm with a half glass of tea to the side of her. Happy rubbed her back soothingly, trying to help keep her blood pressure from skyrocketing, and Janelle picked her head up when the door opened but refrained from looking at the people that walked through. She heard her mother by her heels, Tig walked up to the other side of her to get some alcohol and -

"Jacky boy, where have you been?!" Chibs scottish voice spoke out in relief and continued to tell him the status of Cameron after when Jax gave a ' _I'm here now_.' She snorted softly.

"Where's Clay?" Jax questioned and in record timing Janelle spoke up.

"Unser took him down to the station for questioning.. of course you would have known that if you were here." Her voice was hard and even though this wasn't the first or last time that Jax disappeared with his own agenda, Janelle couldn't help but be angry at him for making her worry. She turned her head to look at him, noticing that he was freshly showered and his hair was still wet. So he had time to shower but not pick up the phone? She shook her head, grabbed her tea with one hand and drank it in one gulp before getting up to get more when she heard Jax murmur a 'Holy shit!' under his breath.

Damn straight. She growled as she heard Jax start to walk out of the club house and said he was going to 'Find a doctor.' Janelle moved out of the kitchen with a smile as she heard two bikes pull up along with - "No need." She pushed herself around her brother and stalked out of the clubhouse and half acrossed the parking lot before pulling Tara out of the cutlass and pinning her against the driver's side. "I am happy for you and Jax, _I am_. You want my support to see him? You got it! However if he comes to you after you damn well know that he is supposed to be somewhere else, you send him on his _merry fucking way_ or at least pick up the phone and call someone to come get the supplies. We are not fucking teenagers anymore, _don't act like it_."

Tara's eyes widened as she nodded her head frantically at the enraged blond in front of her whose shirt was covered in blood. Janelle twisted on her heel and stalked back into the clubhouse, not even looking to see everyone flinching as she slammed the door behind her. Tara looked at Jax with a glare that told him plainly 'I told you to call, but nooo.. you didn't. So this one is all on _you_.' before taking a hesitant step after another to the clubhouse door with the borrowed things she took from the hospital.

She inhaled and exhaled before opening the door slowly, _how the hell did one get off Janelle's shit list again?_

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you guys like this story so far. Yes, Janelle will still be close to Tara and Jax. No, the fight will not last forever or drive a distance between them.. Janelle will let it last just long enough for them to realize that yes, she's pissed and she still loves them. Janelle will never stay mad at Jax for long and she is close with Tara. Tara loves Jax and will be his old lady but will certainly not be a push over - no matter who it is.
> 
> Things will start to get better. Thank you very much and I hope you guys will review.


	20. Hell followed me home

Tara struggled not to blink as she stopped in the threshold old the room where the club held 'church', staring at her new patient. The man laying on top of a plastic sheet on the table was knocked out, from drugs given for him to sleep or from the blood loss Tara had yet to figure out. From the many bloody gauze around his sleeping form though, she would have probably guessed it was a mixture of both. Her body was still on edge from the seeing Janelle so pissed off at her and the look Happy gave her before jogging after his enraged wife up the stairs above them sent chills up and down her spine.

She didn't mean to keep Jax from his club business. To be honest, she had nightmares since her ex lingered in the shadows, waiting for the chance to surface so he could get her alone. It didn't matter if he was dead, never to stalk her again..

Tara tried to be like Janelle since it happened, struggling but still trying. She wasn't Janelle though. She didn't know how her childhood friend did it, acting like how she was. Strong. Powerful.. Janelle once told Donna and herself that you don't have to be strong on the inside to be an old lady. You just have to _act_ like you are. Love the man, you will learn to love the club.

Family.. and when Jax offered to stay with her, for comfort nothing more or less, she jumped at the chance. Of course after making sure that he himself was sure on what he was offering..

What she was looking at right now though, was what she was about to do was a reflection on what she would be doing for Jax? She loved Jax, loved both him and Abel.. was it such a hard concept that she wanted them safe? Wanted them to not have bullets in them and doing other activities that she didn't quite understand..?

This man needed her help and she knew it would be a step in the right direction in trying to get on Janelle's good graces. Hopefully.. or at least that was what she was going to try to achieve. She always thought that those who were on Janelle's shit list, for one reason or another, were _stuck_ on Janelle's shit list. She hoped to the lord above that this was not the case.. at least for her. It was partly her fault that the man had been bleeding out for so long and she needed to make amends.. Whatever it took. "Oh, my God.." The words pushed past her lips almost on their own accord, her voice finally catching up with her thoughts after a few seconds.

Gemma gave her a dry look that said she was both unimpressed by how her and Jax had no doubt been fooling around when this was going on as well as she wanted her to just shut her mouth and get to work on the guy that was bleeding out by the second, "Took two slugs. Got one." The older woman said quickly for the doctor's benefit, urgently trying to stop wasting time before looking at the club member beside the injured unknown man with.. a kind of softness that Tara had never seen Gemma use.

A smirk curved on Gemma's lips as she looked at him in pride, "Little Dutch boy's keeping the-" She tried to find the right words to use for only a few seconds before settling on, "the blood dike from bursting.." The member reveled in the pride aimed at him with trying to fight off a smile as he nodded his head in agreement, and Tara couldn't help but think that this guy was ... somehow relatable. That even with the _tattooed lightning bolts_ on each side of his head, he looked like a little kid would brought home his mother an honorable award.

Tara shook her head, moving to set her bag down to the side and after digging through it pulled out a huge white pill bottle. She rushed over the member's side and offered it to Gemma, "Here's some vancomycin-" Tara blinked once when Gemma snatched it out of her hand impatiently and scrambled to open it, "This'll kill any kind of infection. Give him two now and then one every four hours."

With the instructed two in her hand, Gemma moved beside him and began gently slapping his cheek and shaking his shoulder, "Hey. _Hey_ , you gotta wake up. ... Wake up. _Here_. Come on, wake up."

The man groaned loudly in response while the strength to pick up his head seemed to faulter for a second as his tried to make sense of the world around him, an heavy Irish accent spilled from his lips once he finally found his voice. " _Oh_... what's going on?"

"Here. Take these." Gemma leaned forward with the pills cupped in one of her hands, making him instantly obey and move his mouth towards them, "Doc's here. She's gonna fix you up. Here you go." Gemma added on the last three words when she offered him some Bourbon to help swallow the pills.

The Irish man sighed, biting his lip in pain before asking one question with an air of hesitancy, "...How's it look?"

"It looks like you got shot.." Tara couldn't help but offer dryly in response as she prepped an shot to give him.

"The doctor is a _friend_ of the club." The words that Tara heard made her stall for a few seconds, the look on her face only concealed half of her shock as she looked at Gemma. The woman's eyes were both determined and were narrowed as they took Tara in as she told the patient, warning her not to fuck this up. "You're in good hands.."

 _Wow.. a compliment.._ Tara met Gemma's stare full on for a few seconds before moving forward and bringing the needle down into his other cheek, almost wincing at the loud scream of surprise that the patient gave in response.

 _This poor man_.. Tara frowned lightly to herself, telling the man that she was only half Irish when he asked before the medicine kicked in and he fell into a deep sleep. Grabbing more supplies from her bag, Tara moved forward with her posture straight and her head held high before meeting Gemma's eyes.

 _She doesn't like me anyway, however the fact that Janelle is mad at me has nothing to do with her. I would much rather her be mad at me like she always has rather than Janelle be mad at me._ Tara fought a shiver that threatened to run down her spine as she remembered just how Janelle was when she was pissed off, she didn't say another word as she offered the older woman a large gauze in one hand and a pair of gloves in the other.

...

Janelle's left eye twitched irritatingly with ever step she took, stalked up the stairs to the dorms, she knew she shouldn't have yelled at Tara and Jax like that. Not because she didn't think they should know just how _fucking stupid_ it was to sent to get medical supplies and not even come back.. completely setting aside that as of yet she still hadn't mastered the art of keeping her mouth shut. It was more of watching her blood pressure for her baby. She knew very well that she needed to watch her temper for that one reason alone.. but today she just couldn't help it.

She thought Jax, the other half of her soul, was _dead._ She never felt so.. useless, so scared and the only time that came pretty damn close was when she caught her mother running out of the hospital to sit in her car and cry over Tommy's death. Her brown eyes were sparkled with tears that she didn't allow to fall even when she was feeling like she was ripped apart on the inside. Janelle, a person who was so put together, certainly did not like the feeling of being useless.

Walking these halls with blood on her clothing wasn't the first time it happened.. and Janelle knew for certain that it wouldn't be the last. Her emotions felt like they were all over the place. She had surpassed the disappointment, the anger, the relief.. and now Janelle felt numb. She didn't even try to make head or tails with the wave after wave of emotion, it was almost impossible anyway.

A scoff threatened to spill from her lips as soon as she walked passed JT's baby blue bike that was on display. Many times growing up all she wanted to do was take her Louisville Slugger baseball bat to it, anger for making her love him - look up to him - only to leave for Ireland for months at a time. Most likely cheating on her mother. _Fucking bastard._ He was never there for them, stopped caring to even try to come around when the three of them were in grief over Tommy's death.

Her hands slowly unclenched from their fists and proceeded to dig in her pant pockets from her own copy for the dorm key when a russle of movement in the hall floated towards her as soon as she slid it in, making her body tense before turning her head slowly up and over to the left. Hoping, for the first time in her life, that it wasn't Jax. If she saw him before she got into her room, she had a feeling that she would either snap or forgive him too early with one long look in his pleading eyes that were paired up with whatever apology he came up with.

Even if it was a half assed one. Not because Janelle's backbone was suddenly absent, oh no that certainly was not the case..it was because she couldn't even stay mad at him for long. Never had been able to ever since they were little and chasing after each other with their other friends. It had gotten worse after Tommy died, as now they only had each other.

No, she would not forgive the both of them that easily.. even if she most likely had every intent on doing so. _They_ didn't know that and Janelle was going to keep it that way for at least a few days. They would know not to scare the shit out of her like that _ever again_ by the time she was through.

Nevertheless though, it wasn't her brother. It was actually her badass biker come to stay with her.. most likely check her over and see how she was physically and emotionally.. but _details, details._ Everyone saw the Happy he wanted them to see, saw him when he was vengeful and out for blood. They didn't know the side of him that she only got to see. She wasn't the only one that had a invisible mask on that concealed herself from others. They only really need see a person by how you present yourself and as a person they automatically jump to conclusions about you. They don't really care who you are or not, you cannot try to change their beliefs on who you are so who bother at all?

Happy scanned her quickly from and to toe and then gave her a look that asked if she was okay. Janelle felt worn out emotional wise and she didn't want to think about Jax or Tara. About how she would love nothing more than to slap some sense into them and threaten them with highest heeled shoes if they ever did such a thing again. After all she doubted they wanted a shoe so far up their asses that they would be picking leather out of their teeth. Then, after she got out the pent up anger over this, she would hug them and tell them how much she loved them..

Janelle clenched her pearly whites and shook her head silently in answer. Her hands, one of them clutching the room key of the dorm right in front of her, dropped to hold her stomach protectively. Good god, if it wasn't one thing it seemed as if it was another! Ever since she came home, it had been one scare then another. Hell seemed to follow her back home. It was a thought that made her noticeably cringe and clutch her growing stomach tighter.

Happy moved closer to her, pulling out his own key and pulled her gently, protectively, against his muscular leather clad frame as his hand reached out to unlock the door. A delicate kiss was placed on her forehead, moving them both of them inside before his dark eyes flashing in anger, sadness and pity just as he turned to shut the door.


	21. On the verge

_Fear._ It was an emotion that Janelle tried her best not to feel.. or at the very least tried to not show the signs that she was, in fact, afraid. However Janelle found that she had much more to lose nowadays more than that she may have ever had before. Problems arose that were much more complexity than what could be put into a naïve child's nightmare, and yet the consequences that came with feeling such an emotion on a day to day basis held dangers that Janelle found no room for in the carefully constructed, complexed puzzle that made up her life.

Before she stepped foot back in Charming, Janelle could honestly tell anyone with a straight face that she hadn't felt such an emotion such a fear since her late teens.. after she had yelled at all of them to mind their own damn business. Since one specific moment that occurred in her childhood, it was no longer about trying to appear strong in the eyes of others or how her mother tried time and time again to make her that way. All that truly mattered since then was trying to stay afloat through all the fucked up shit that life had dared to throw her way. The shit that threatened to break her, to bend her backwards as far as she could go until she was achingly tired and bent in half.

For a while, Janelle had no real reason to feel fear. Hell, both charters residing in Charming and Tacoma were firmly in her corner, ready and deadly to deal with whatever - better yet, _whoever_ \- posed a threat and was the reason for her to feel that fear. There was not even a shadow of doubt in her mind that amongst the reapers that were racing each other to be the first one to kill the threat - that Jax and Happy would already be there with a look of the devil in their eyes, a gun of any caliber in one hand and a knife in the other.

What happens though, which was the cause of many unhealthy spikes in both her emotions and blood pressure growing up, when one or more members of the people she called 'family'.. were the ones that she was fearful for?

The notion of trying not to be afraid of something had the one huge flaw that she was simply human. As such, Janelle couldn't help but reluctantly acknowledge that her emotions _may tend_ to get the better or her at times, and it didn't help matters that she felt the situation justified her reaction.. or so she kept telling herself.. That famous Teller Irish Temper didn't help matters, nor her mother's angry Russian side as it leaked through.. add in her being pregnant and her intensified hormones and you have one hell of a mixture.

Nevertheless though Janelle knew that she would try her damnest to protect the things and people that she held close to her heart, achieving that by any means she deemed necessary.

Grant it.. Janelle could admit, even if it was only to herself, that it took everything in her to force her heart not to break into a million pieces while she fell into a fetal position and stay there for the rest of her life.. when Little Tommy died. Even more so when her father wasn't rushing home to comfort the strong woman that was her mother. It was hard for her since she was a daddy's girl through and through, up until the changing point when it was pretty damn clear that Tommy's death meant absolutely nothing to him.

With her own child growing inside of her, Janelle couldn't even begin to imagine the thought of losing her baby girl .. or the abso- _fucking_ -lute _chaos_ that she would raise if such a thing were to happen. _What kind of parent-_

Janelle shook her head swiftly, remembering with a heavy heart the night her father had finally come home, an ungodly hour in the morning and drunk off his ass. How the feeling of fire ran through her veins and her heart, how her blood pressure only rose with every word he slurred off of his numb tongue from where she sat in the absolute darkness at the top of the stairs. Listening as the man that she looked up to, the man that picked her up when she fell.. played off Thomas' death as if it was nothing to be a great sadness over. Heard her mother, who had be trying to quiet his shouts, flip out. Completely torn between yelling and crying..

She had been sixteen and even though her mother had wanted her to be strong, her mother had _never_ treated her like a mindless sheep that she expected to follow. Janelle knew damn well why her mother wanted her that way, understood it was so her little girl was a strong old lady and _nobody's_ victim.. that included those that she had once thought of as 'family'. Gemma, god bless her mother, allowed both Jax and herself to form their own opinions on various subjects - even if they didn't agree with the others'.

 _That opinion_ was why she stopped looking at him with that childishly bright twinkle in her eyes. _That_ was why Tig had to drag her away before she demolished her Father's bike with her favorite Louisville slugger bat after it was put on display out in the hallway after his death. It was, after all, the same exact bike that he road off into the sunset one too many times, leaving them all to wonder when - or even _if_ \- he would come back home to them.

She was forced to acknowledge that even though a part of her, deep down and away from prying eyes, broke when her father died.. she understood something very important that Jax clearly seemed to be struggling with. Her father, her _'daddy'.._ the man that she looked up to nearly her entire life and had once bounced upon his knee.. _that_ man had died long before his death. It didn't make such a time any less harder for her though, and Janelle in return found herself shutting out most things that the outside world had to offer.

She just couldn't seem to help it.. she hated the stares that she was given, always paired up with obnoxious whispers that grated at her self control and those that actually had the balls to come up to her suddenly put on a 'concerned' expression as they questioned if she was alright. Enemies that she couldn't stand since _grade school_ were suddenly being nice to her, and ever single time she asked them if they had 'Made in China' stamped on the bottom of one of their feet. Donna, Tara and Opie all just gave her a comforting smile and a hug and left it at that, and in the end that was all that mattered.

The way that Janelle saw it, if the outside world couldn't plainly notice the bags underneath her tired eyes that she had tried fruitlessly to conceal with make up that morning, the stiffness that her shoulders held and the obvious irritation she had at the line of questioning - they were all either blind or stupid. Either way all she just wanted them all to _fuck off._ Who did any of them think they were anyway? And when exactly had it become anyone's fucking business on what was going on in her life? She had always been a private person even before she started her early teen years and that sure as hell was not about to change any time soon.

However it was here - away from all of the prying eyes that would have simply _loved_ to witness her moment of weakness - that Janelle felt like her throat start to clog with emotions and her eyes begin to sting with tears. She had the sudden urge to throw something, preferably at Jax. For making her worry, for making her feel this godforsaken feeling that had not run through her veins in years.. For making her blood pressure skyrocket.. For.. For.. _For.._

Janelle's heart felt heavy within her chest, pounding hard in her ears as she struggled to breathe regularly. Her hands, as if they had a mind of their own, immediately cradled her stomach protectively. They were joined by hands that pulled her into a protective embrace from behind, fingers lacing with her own comfortingly, and she would have been thoroughly startled by the sudden closeness if she didn't know exactly who it was.

" _Breathe.._ " Happy's natural gravelly voiced breathed warmth against the shell of her right ear, his rough, hard working hands moved from her own and trailed up her body. One gently began to rub up and down the length of her right arm while the other tangled itself into her silky hair to play with the strains. Leaning against her husband, Janelle could feel her lips curving into a soft smile at his attentiveness and his comforting administrations, while unknown to her - the right side of Happy's lips twitched upwards when he felt her body go slack against his own. They stayed like that within the almost consuming silence that now engulfed their dorm room, his strong hands never tiring before he finally decided on speaking again in a soft tone, "How do you feel now..?"

For more than a few seconds, Janelle didn't know how to answer that question. From the moment she stepped into their dorm room it seemed that even though her mind raced a mile a minute, her body was numb to everything else. The feeling was familiar with all of her past experiences, after all when hell struck where she was staying - wherever the hell she might be - it came with vengeance.. but she had always managed to get out of it unscathed by some miracle sent from up above.

Her answer rolled off her lips ever so softly and maybe it was just her hormones talking but ... "I feel like I want to shoot something.." Janelle murmured honestly to him, only to pause as she realized that even though the words were said in a soft tone, they still seemed to cut through the silence as if she had shouted them. After a contemplating moment of silence, Janelle finished the assessment of her emotions, "..And then cry about it."

She felt rather than heard Happy's reaction and his hard, muscular body shook with silent laughter from where he was pressed up against her back. Her first and foremost reaction was slight irritation and sadness because he was, in fact, _laughing_ at her... before her emotions shifted to that of _mischief_.

She leaned forward ever so slowly, before gently grinding her ass directly on Happy's growing dick. Janelle smirked devilishly as her ears picked up on the nearly inaudible groan that fell from his lips before his hands under the hem of her shirt to grab onto her bare hips. One hand slowly reached up and grabbed her hair roughly to pull her body upright while the other trailed up to rest on her stomach that was heavy with his child, his rough padded fingers moving down the front of her pants to run over her mound. He smirked darkly against her right cheek as his fingers made contact with her soaked center.

Janelle forced her bottom lip to not push forward into a pout before hands detangled his from her body. She mock sighed heavily as she took a step forwards, away from him to pull off her shirt. "You laughed at me.." She murmured softly with only half mocked sadness a she spun around to look at him, and Janelle had to forced herself to surpress the amused smirk that wanted to curve upon her lips when she took notice of his put out expression.

"You _laughed_ at me.. Your _pregnant_ wife." Janelle put emphasis on the words 'laughed' and 'pregnant', making it quite plain how irritated she was. She was never really the type of person to feel insecure about most things in life.. however.. "I answered your question honestly and.." Janelle sighed with exaggeration before turning to walk towards the bathroom addition, "I guess I will just have to take care of this in the shower myself.."

Janelle didn't even know that he moved after her until she felt him push her flush against the bathroom door before she even had a chance to open it. She could feel him hard against the bottom of her ass, while she bit her lip to keep from smiling in both approval and voicing her pleasure. Happy hummed softly, seemingly unaffected even though the hard erection he was sporting within his jeans said otherwise. A rough hand tangled in her soft strains before pulling it sharply to the side, making Happy smirk when he heard her try and fail to swallow a moan.

"..Will you now?" Happy's question was rhetorical since many times before the both of them had got off.. while watching the other get off, but he wasn't about to have her try and get out of what the both of them clearly wanted. Each other. He knew damn well that she was teasing and Happy couldn't hold back a wide smirk that curved upon his lips when he felt her curvy form start to shiver ever so slightly against him. "Can I watch?" Happy deliberately breathed the question hotly against her ear before he licked a path from the inside of her ear all the way down to toy with her left collarbone.

When Janelle groaned softly under her breath and brought her left hand up to scratch the top of his tattooed head softly with her nails, he knew he had her. He always will.

"Fuck.." Janelle growled the curse lowly through her teeth and in on fluid movement she opened the bathroom door with one hand and dragged him inside with the other using all of her strength. Of course he didn't fight her movements, he never would, and his smirk curved wider upon his lips with the promise of steamy shower sex to come.


	22. On the backs of crows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some of my beloved readers on Fanfiction.net were desperately aching for more smut, maybe you all have as well, so I bring thee some. I hope that you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have to say that this chapter turned out exactly how I wanted it to. It isn't too much smut since I want to get back to the story line and such, keep things moving, but it is just enough for all of those that wanted it. Thank you so much for clicking my story. I would also appreciate if you would also post a comment at the end to let me know what you think.

The warmth of the water from the shower head above cascaded down Janelle's curvatious body like a lover's caress before continuously spiraling down the drain, from the place where she leaned her body against the contradicting cool, off white tiled wall. Her back was naturally arched forward ever so slightly, allowing the cold to seep into her body through the skin of her ass and lower back. Arousal may have still pulsed within her veins with heat that settled to curve in her lower stomach, but her mind had to fight it's way to focus on the present. As if struggling to the surface, greedily forcing oxygen into your burning lungs after being underwater for too long, Janelle couldn't seem to shake the thoughts that forced their way to the forefront of her mind - nor the worries for tomorrow.

One of her hands absently settled gently upon her bare torso, and a smile slowly curved on her lips as she felt a small bump start to curve and raise naturally from what had previously been the flat skin of her stomach. Tears of joy started to sting her orbs and the arousal she felt before ebbed away into love.. of happiness. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that she had closed her eyelids until Janelle opened them to look onto Happy's silent form where her husband seemed to be analyzing her every movement from his place perched upon the toilet seat lid. His eyes as soft as she would have guessed her own were reflecting, as the both of them showed each other a side that not many people had bared witness of - rejoicing in this precise moment. The moment where their was finally evidence of their child growing from within her..

Cast now to the back of her mind were all the worries that seemed to plague her from the inside out as of late, while Janelle couldn't help but silently thank the lord above on how lucky she was. How she loved each and every person that were truly her family, of blood or otherwise, because at the end of the day that was all that mattered. The world may refuse to accept them, but any of those that stood for anarchy refused to conform to the world with their head high and their middle finger higher.

Janelle blinked away the tears that threatened to blur her vision, before eyeing her husband again as he sat diagonally a crossed from her to the left with a brightly lit smile upon her lips. One of his hands noticeably twitched from where it laid at rest upon his darkened jeans, subtly letting her in on the battle of temptation he was currently at war with in an effort not to caress her stomach as well. She never would request that he restrain himself with her, never would deny him. The two of them were what may have been called 'hazardous' by some yet they got along like gasoline and fire, fueling each other on a level that left others mesmerized by the flames as they crackled and rose higher and higher. Yet there was also a softer side to them, layers upon layers deep within them - pulsing in their blood, protected right next to their hearts and their bones. They were not, in fact, made of cardboard or of broken parts like many have come to believe.. but people refused to acknowledge this as a possibility. It was these kind of people that Janelle found that she had limited to no patience for.

After all, why waste even a second of your time trying to explain who you are to people who are actually committed to misunderstanding you? Janelle raised an eyebrow in Happy's direction before deliberately lifting her left hand, the one that wasn't curved around her stomach, reached it under the spray .. and daringly proceeding in flicking the gathered water in his direction.

Bulls eye, the blonde mentally cheered as the droplets made contact with the front of his white shirt that had a SAMCRO logo etched upon it, before trying her best look innocent when she caught a glimpse of the expression he was now giving her. Though she highly doubted that she succeeded due to not only the fact that he had bared witness to what she did, but also because despite her efforts of concealment - she was pretty sure that she could feel the side of her lip twitching upwards with mirth. Oh well...

"I am so sorry Hap.." She gazed at his shirt almost in mourning, as if it were red wine instead of water, refusing to look up at his face in that moment due to the acknowledgment of amusement that bubbled just underneath the surface of her emotions.. one that she could easily give into. The droplets clung the material to his chest with their moisture, and the sight alone was likely responsible for the sultry element enlaced within her next few questions, "Don't you think you should take that off, hun? Allow it the time to dry?"

His chest rumbled with silent laughter before he heeded her advice, dutifully exposing his bronze colored skin that consisted of broad shoulders, hairless built chest, wash board abs from his day to day activities, prickles of hair underneath his belly button and the ever so slightly exposed V shaped lines on his hips that every guy has that succeeds in making intelligent females go stupid..

And it's all mine, she thought possessively.

An almost purr sounded from within her throat as Janelle ranked her eyes slowly up his body to lock onto his smug expression and the devilish smirk that curved upon his lips. He too gave her another once over before raising a bemused eyebrow, gesturing towards his bare naked chest, "...Is this all that you wanted, Janie?" His rasped voice murmured her nickname huskily, teasingly.

"Not quite.." She denied with a small shake of her head because she knew damn well that she would never get enough of him, allowing her gaze to wander from his face once again before she continued, "..But it's pretty damned close." She nodded her head in a move that seemed thoughtful as she eyed him hungrily, "Definitely a step in the right direction, I believe."

He growled lowly under his breath in response which made her have to bite the bottom of her lip to contain the laugh that threatened to fall from it, before Janelle stepped underneath the warm temperature of the water once again. An appreciative hum sounded from behind her lips as the liquid sensually danced across her heated skin.

Taking hold of her vanilla scented shampoo bottle, Janelle proceeded wash and rinse her golden locks quickly to finally drag the soapy wash cloth over her skin much slower than she had washed her hair - teasing her audience as the smooth texture of the cloth glided over her collar bone, circled both of her nipples before trailing a sudsy path further down her body.

Coyfully pretending to be obvious of her husband's heated gaze, Janelle parted her legs further than what they previously had been before gently diving the cloth in between them to clean her shaven folds. Circling the material down her bundle of nerves a few times didn't produce the right amount of friction that she desired however, which resulted in the drenched cloth cast aside rapidly to hit the wall only a few feet away from her with a relatively loud, echoing 'splat'.

Happy's orbs seemed to impossibly darken further at the sight before him as he soundlessly watched, encaptured, as his beautiful wife moved the soft pads of her fingertips gently over her mound, circling and pulling at the flesh before curling one finger into the depths of her tight channel.

Hey eyelids fluttered shut as her insides shuttered with desire, increasing and pulsing through her body, her breath quickening with each puff of air that fell from her plump lips. As such she did not witness the exact moment when Happy's resolve cracked and the only thing dominating his thoughts besides that of his wife - was a prompt ' _Fuck. This.'_

A reverberating clank of a belt and a rustle of movement were the only warnings Janelle received of Happy had decided on, the sounds effectively cutting through the haze that engulfed her senses like that of a hot knife through butter. Her single digit came to a slow, hesitant stop and through hooded orbs she watched as Happy kicked off his shoes and socks, before his pants quickly joined the two of them off to the side.

Her tongue slowly ran over the length of her bottom lip before pressing both of them together, slowly allowing to be released into a smile as Happy started to climb into the shower with her. His soft lips pressed firmly against her own in a warm, unyielding kiss - smothering a mewl of approval before it even had a chance to leave her lips as Happy curled one warm hand around her back to pull her curvatious body forwards.

His other hand trailed down her body, catching her wrist in a gentle yet firm grip as he pulled it out and away from her vagina. Smirking darkly at the groan that fell away from her lips, Happy tasked himself the pleasure of kissing her way down her body - getting closer and closer to his desired destination. Throwing her right leg over his shoulder while meeting no resistance, Happy leaned his head forward into the gap that he had created before inhaling the sweet, clean scent of Janelle's arousal through his nose greedily.

A soft squealing sound emitted from her mouth in response to the very first swipe of his tongue against her mound, dancing down to lap up the cum that had gathered between her thighs. She bit her lip, shaking her head softly when she felt his lips twisting with smug. Her fingers grabbed the base of her neck, almost crawling his skin in a desperate attempt to get more of him, pushing her hips up to meet his mouth. An unlimited time seemed to pass with him showing her how talented he was with his tongue before a familiar coil tightened within her lower stomach. Though it was the act where Happy reached his hand to lay gently upon her ever so slight, barely noticeable you weren't looking for it baby bump and covered her mound with his mouth just as he shoved two fingers on her pussy, stretching her - did the overwhelming sensations engulf her for the very first time that day. Sending her spiraling on cloud nine, the shower floor that one of her feet stood on and the entire world around her seemed to fade away as her blood pulsed from within her veins. The only thing that held to her as an anchor was her husband, her Happy - who was now cleaning her sensitive clit clean of her orgasm, allowing her to desend slowly from her high.

She moaned his name in appreciation, which turned into a soft whimper when he in turn sucked hard on one of her folds, feeling as of a wet suction cup grabbed a hold of one of her folds and pulled gently, "Fuck.. Happy!" She curled both of her lips inward to make a firm line of them, a deep laugh vibrated from his chest and against her skin before he gradually released. Standing slowly before her after securing her leg around his left hip with a hand, leaning forward to watch her face intently as he ran his mushroom tip up and down the length of her vagina, gathering wetness before he allowed his dick to slowly spear into her tight channel. Inch by inch, though painfully slow, had given the both of them exactly what they wanted.

Each other.

Janelle whimpered his name pleadingly for him to move after a few lengthy seconds of him fully within her, and with a heated kiss he silently gave into that plea. Deep, yet slow thrusts forward into her while she responded with a more quickened pace that she wanted him to reflect.. though he shook his head side to side and comprised by speeding up just a little.

A hand once again settled upon her stomach, feeling the life that they both created growing underneath his fingertips, only separated from the skin of his breathtaking wife and the water that it was currently surrounded in. He groaned lowly, feeling both his lust and his love for his Old Lady heighten as he once again thought of her pregnant with his child.. his thrusts sped up more, hitting the spongy flesh within her with care until he felt her shutter around his cock. His hand moving a crossed the slight bump to trace his crow on her skin before moving back again.

They were far from done, in fact if anything, that was just a preview to come. He wouldn't stop until he either tired her out or he came within her, before taking care of her and cleaning up the mess he had created.

 _After all,_ he thought with a upward twitch of his lips, _it would not do to leave the shower dirty.. now would it?_

....

Hours later, a reverberating sound from outside the clubhouse caught Janelle's attention from where she leaned against the bar talking to her mother with a glass of iced tea in both of her hands as she watched Happy talk with Opie with a smile curving her lips and stars sparkling in her orbs from all the orgasms that Happy graciously gave her earlier..

She suddenly felt eyes on her form from where she stood and made a mental note to talk to her brother soon, though she didn't turn to meet his eyes.

Best let that simmer for just a little while longer before talking to him. Serves him right for making all of us worry.. Now onto a different subject.. Definitely going to need to repay Happy very soon, Janelle thought before trying to conceal her growing smile by drinking her tea but as she turned her attention to her mother, she knew it had already been caught by the way Gemma was looking at her with a knowing smirk on her lips, a raised eyebrow and amusement etched upon her face. "..That good, huh darlin'?"

Janelle raised an eyebrow back, doing her best to keep from her face void of emotion from where she stood before her mother in a black shirt that had a realistic designed skull with a slanted, jeweled tiara around the top of it's slightly cracked head. There were different types of guns ranging from a little twenty-two to a shot gun styled to make angel wings, and at the bottom - surrounded by different varieties of ammo belonging to the guns was the cursive manuscripted 'SAMCRO'. It was one of the designs that she had made in her free time, wanting something that was more than just the logo, and with this customized shirt Janelle had on a comfortable pair of faded jeans, and gray heeled boots that had three straps wrapped around the ankle. Her hair braided and hanging over the front right side of her shoulder. All of which her mother slowly took in swiftly before both women met eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, ma." Janelle shook her head in denial before turning her body and walking up to Juice who sat in front of the security cameras, ignoring her mother doubtful, yet amused hum to find out what exactly what that noise was that sounded like more than ten motorcycles running all at once. Little did she know until she saw through one of the cameras that oversaw the parking lot that her guess had been correct.

Remembering instantly what Happy had told her before - about the summoning of more Soul Reapers for the upcoming war with the Mayans - a bright smile stretched her lips as Juice blinked and shook his head at her in surprise as she sped away to get outside with those death traps women call 'heels' encasing her feet.

When she stepped out into the hot California air, excitement was on her facial features as she watched most of the bikers exchange hearty greeting. A familiar face caught her eye before she called his name over the loud greetings around them just as he got off of his bike and released his helmet to reveal a slightly darker shade of blonde than her own. He was like another protective brother to her, even with all the teasing between them and a slight pain in the ass he could be at times..

"...Kozik!"


	23. This too shall pass

Remembering instantly what Happy had told her before - about the summoning of more Soul Reapers for the upcoming war with the Mayans - a bright smile stretched her lips as Juice blinked and shook his head at her in surprise as she sped away to get outside with those death traps women call 'heels' encasing her feet.

When she stepped out into the hot California air, excitement was on her facial features as she watched most of the bikers exchange hearty greeting. A familiar face caught her eye before she called his name over the loud greetings around them just as he got off of his bike and released his helmet to reveal a slightly darker shade of blonde than her own. He was like another protective brother to her, even with all the teasing between them and a slight pain in the ass he could be at times..

"...Kozik!"

….

….

From within the comforting arms that Herman Kozik wrapped around her, a brightly lit smile curved upon Janelle's lips as she brought her face down to rest upon his leather clad shoulder. It had seemed like years since she had seem her dear friend instead of simply just a few months, but Janelle knew that she shouldn't allow herself to get distracted by the fact that they were here… not when war could descend upon them all without a moment's notice.

The logical part of her brain chimed in that there was only one way out of this life, and that the situations may vary but every single person meets their end when their time was up on this earth. It was also the realistic reasoning that fought resiliently with the emotional part that most didn't even acknowledge its existence within her, ruled by her heart. It was the other part that refused to accept such a possibility without retribution being inflicted upon those responsible.. Argued that such thoughts were emotionless - hardened. Not to mention dangerous. It was one of the many things she still struggled with even after living her entire life around this.. around people that her family was; the entire argument on whether or not it was safe to have emotions shine through her actions.. If it were wise to close herself off emotionally to spare herself the pain that would only come in the end.

She wasn't as emotionless as most people liked to believe.. or as composed as Tara thought of her to be. Janelle felt just as strongly as the next pregnant woman, but she also acknowledged that she simply couldn't afford to have burst into fits of tears for absolutely no other reason other than a emotional and physical change in her body. ...Then again, that was as easy as telling a hormonal teenager on her menstrual to 'Suck it up, buttercup.. Take some Midol - cry a river, build a bridge and get the fuck over it!' ..Yeah, it just didn't happen and even if it did, it wouldn't go over necessarily well.

But Janelle wasn't a hormonal teenaged girl.. at least not anymore. She matured as much as she did on the inside as the years made her body change on the outside. She - like her brother whom only ever wanted to pass Math, wear a cut and own a Harley - was stronger than that. She wasn't made of broken parts or had a 'Made in China' stamp at the bottom of her foot. All she knew was the Club and The Life that people led whilst involved. She loved her family, and when the time came when things fell apart around them.. shrouding them with confusion; Janelle knew that they would somehow pull through. They just had to...

These were the thoughts that spiraled towards the forefront of her mind, even as the prospect Eddie - "Half Sack" - came out as the errand boy for her step father, calling 'Church' as loud as he could to speak over the noise shrouding the lot and effectively silencing everyone wearing a cut mind sentence before they moved forward in unison towards the building.

_To the mother ship!_ Janelle thought with humor as she watched them file in with each other in a show of maturity, yet she personally knew very well that in private the reality that some were a far cry from archiving such a thing. Kozik, whom hugged her one more time before he had also moved forward, playful pushed a fellow patched member sideways so he could go before him. Leaving Janelle to watch on with growing amusement as they all swaggered inside, eager to get down to business and figure out just what trouble had come to Charming.

Janelle paused stiffly as she herself moved to the Clubhouse, her mind becoming clouded with her previous thoughts.. until a very familiar "..Lass?" cut through her concentration, making her look up from her favorite heeled shoes that she dreaded not being able to wear when her feet grew to be too swollen.

Chibs, who had also been out there greeting some of his fellow reapers across the borders in a call of brotherhood, looked tiresome as bags underneath his orbs framed the concerned glint he gave to her. His body language was one that gave the impression that he was stepping carefully, seemingly to know all too well already just how women could get with his own wife and child as primary examples. Already having the default setting of reading the near invisible signs, Chibs eyed her thoughtfully; as if he was scanning her for any problem that may have arisen right from under his nose. She bit the corner of her lip to keep from smiling as she caught the emotion enlaced within his expression - it had instantly given her a warm, protective feeling. It was one that made her know, without a doubt plaguing her mind, that she belonged .. it was the feeling that vibrated through you when you were surrounded by family and people that actually gave a damn about you. Though, she took great amusement in the face that she easily read his thoughts from the expression etched upon his face..

The 'Fuck .. Please Dear God let nothing be wrong; Happy and 'Jacky Boy' may just kill me for letting something happen right underneath my nose..' expression.

Janelle allowed a smile to curve on her lips in a silent confirmation that everything was indeed perfectly okay, before swaying her body forward to close the distance between her and his visibly relieved form. "Don't you worry Chibs.. I am alright and I have a feeling that everything would be alright in the end. Somehow."

His rough hand curled gently around her body, resting a tender hand on her ribs as he guided her into the clubhouse - into her home and surrounded by her family.. and even when war was heavily in the air, Janelle silently hoped and prayed that he wasn't wrong. That she hadn't lied to one of the people that was like an uncle towards her in an attempt to be optimistic. She trusted her husband, her old man, and the father of her unborn child. She trusted her family as a whole as well as the club.. she trusted them with her life. She highly doubted that there would come a day that she wouldn’t.

She also knew that this wouldn't be the first or last time they were at war, that dreadful sinking feeling in her heart and stomach told her that much. It didn't matter of creed or color, who they were or what religion they were. Even if the Sons did attempt to play play nice, someone would in turn attempt to put a bullet into their brain.. The Mayans started this. Attempting to kill Clay, attempting to start bullshit in Nevada on their way back to the clubhouse that had once been called 'Devil's Tribe' .. but at the end of the day that was all it was. Attempting. They needed to push back in response, to form a game plan that would hopefully settle this upcoming war before it even started.. To show that they weren’t ones to take threats lightly. That kind of shit wasn’t in their blood or apart of their code that made them who they all were at the end of the day.

Janelle just prayed that somehow, some way, and by some miracle from the lord above - the people she loved and cared for had the ability to make it the hell out of this shit storm alive.

The Scottish patched member that was apart of her family smiled softly in response before raising an eyebrow; silent for a few moments before speaking. His orbs flashing with a knowing glint that would have answered his question before he had even voiced it. "You were worrying there for a minute.. weren't you, lassy?"

It took all of her willpower to not allow the smile curving her lips to diminish, through a contradicting sigh forced itself from the concealment of her lips. "No." Janelle tried to shyly cover as she shook her head in denial, her hair swaying with the movement though she cast her eyes away as she thought of her previous thoughts with a mental wince. When she spoke next she said the closest thing to the truth, though it did not mean that this subject had been plaguing her mind before he interrupted her train of thought. "I was irritant of the possibility that my feel with grow swollen.."

The crinkles around his eyes grew as Chibs smiled with amusement at her, taking in her boots that he knew she liked without her having to tell him so. "Fe went through it. Most likely you will too, just something that you have to be prepared for along with undoubtedly beautiful baby forming in your stomach. I remember how miserable she was.. I remember that well.."

Janelle smirked at the near grimace that flashed on his expression before he led her right by her mother, kissed her on the forehead in familial move and whispered her words back at her. Quietly into the shell of her ear, warming it softly before he regrouped with the others..

"I don’t blame you, Lass.. War may be in the air but do try not to worry so much."

Janelle smiled lovingly as she stared after him, loving how he easily picked up on the shift of her mood and didn't even seem bothered by the fact that she tried to cover it up.. to cover up her moment of weakness. He didn't judge her for it.. not at all. In fact, despite the remaining fact that war was still in the air.. he comforted her with only two spoken words.

Gemma raised an eyebrows in confusion, silently questioning her daughter and giving her a chance to tell her on Janelle's own terms; much like when the twins had entered their teen years. Janelle allowed her lips to curve wider at the look on her mother’s face, her silence the only response after leaving her mother to stare after her when Janelle only echoed the words of ‘Don’t worry’ before Janelle moved to get something to eat.

Yes.. as long as they leaned on one another for strength, Janelle suspected that things would end up being just fine.

As soon as the heavy oak door shut, Clay looked around the crowded table with an apprehensive glint housed in the depths of his blue orbs. He took pause before speaking, knowing that this all might not go over as smoothly as he would have liked it to but hopefully they will see that it had to be done.. Done in the name of peace and in the name of protecting them all, as a club and as a family. To end this war before it even had a chance to get bloody for them.. “I sat down with Alvarez earlier today..”

Jax narrowed his eyes in cold fury, not understanding why Clay would do such a thing when he was so focus on ‘settling the score’ with the Mayans last night.. when even he claimed that he would worry about ‘all that big picture shit’ later on. Clay wasn’t worried about blood drowning what SAMCRO was.. ‘Brains before bullets’ be damned as far as he was concerned. So Jax couldn’t understand where he was going with this, as he highly doubted that Clay had ‘seen the light’ so to speak.. Jax leaned backward in his chair as if he had been stuck by an unexpected blow, and as he raised an eyebrow at his stepfather – he couldn’t help but wonder just what Clay was playing at.. When exactly had he had the time anyway to have a ‘Sit Down’ with the President of the Mayans to have a Friendly Chat? To say he was unimpressed was to be it lightly and he didn’t need to gaze around the Reaper table to know that he wasn’t the only one that felt that way…

“…You did that without a vote?!”

……

……

Janelle tried to rub away the tension from her forehead as she leaned back onto the frame of the club’s kitchen chair. Her head pounded with an upcoming headache as her thoughts began to spiral, tilting on an confusing axis as did the world around her it seemed. And just when her omelet started to become less and less appetizing, a rough hand gently laid upon her left shoulder before slowly traveling up the base of her neck and arising further to play with her hair. A tender smile curved on her lips as another, familiar pair moved to the side of her face to land a warm kiss upon her left cheek.

“It’s okay.” Happy spoke lovingly in his raspy tone of voice and it was in those two words that effectively diminished her anxiety into naught but a distant ache. She heard the unspoken translation concealed behind her words, though it was pretty close to the ones he uttered. ‘It will all be okay.’ Happy always seemed to possess the power to reassure her in such a way that not many people knew how to. He moved to sit beside her after pouring her a glass of orange juice even though she didn’t ask him to, locking his dark orbs on her before speaking again in code knowing and loving that she would understand precisely just what he meant. “…The storm has passed.”

Janelle stared at him with wide eyes before she allowed a smile to stretch her lips. Questions danced behind her eyes, one of them was in wonderment upon just how had it have been resolved when the Mayans were trying to put a bullet in Clay’s brain the last time she checked… but she also knew that she couldn’t ask. At least not out in the open.

“I’ll explain later.” Happy tried to pacify her growing curiosity even though he also knew that she’d understand that too, he moved the plate with her half eaten omelet towards him before speaking again. “Tonight Clay wants to have a party, and a ‘Welcome to Charming’ with a side of ‘Thank you anyways’ for all our ‘Foreign’ patched brothers.”

Janelle nodded and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the lips, “Okay, I’ll go find ma. I love you.”  
Happy watched her move away with her orange juice in hand and his dark orbs softening as he watched her go, returning his spoken love before stopping her by calling out her name. “…Have you spoken to Jax yet?”

Standing stiffly in the doorway, Janelle’s reaction to his question was more than answer enough. Happy pursed his lips slightly in an action of unease, for as long as he had known the two Teller Siblings they never had really fought. Sure, they had their spats that made a World War look like a child’s temper tantrum because Jax would do something undoubtedly stupid whilst not thinking of the consequences beforehand and Janelle could hold a serious grudge, probably more so than the average female.. (a fact Happy was well aware of before he even thought about chasing after her.) … but the two always made up in the end.

“Nope.” Janelle responded after a moment of silence, popping the ‘P’ as it left her lips before moving swiftly to the office in an effort to track down her mother, leaving Happy to sigh quietly to himself before he too got up from the chair he sat on. ‘This too shall pass’, eh? He despised anything that possessed the power to make Janelle uncomfortable.. he only hoped that the both of them would be able to make up this time.

They all needed to be standing together on a united front.. it was probably the only way they were going to make it through.


	24. Reflections

Janelle felt the full weight of someone's stare upon her form as she left her husband behind in the kitchen; yet she attempted to ignore it in favor of clutching her glass of orange juice within her hand as she sought to track down her mother. Even without looking, she had really one guess as to whom it was that desperately wished to have her attentions, more so for the fact that the feeling started when she crossed the garage side door without pause to pier into the mechanics that were doing a few last minute touches - so they wouldn't have to scramble to finish before the customer arrived. In this moment however, Janelle really didn't care to stick around and listen to the excuses that Jax came up with on his recent grievances. She just wanted to at least pretend as if everything was fine, as if her trigger finger hadn't been twitching at the thought of something happening to one of the people that she cared about. Though, no matter how indifferent she tried to portray herself to be or how strong she knew she should be... there was still a large, dominant part of her still wanted to snap. To _scream_ , for she knew all too well that this wasn't the first or would be the last time that danger came upon the horizon. Safety was temporary; just like normalcy was a relatively discussed concept. The Life wasn't for the ill hearted, not by a long shot, but it was also the life they led. The life that she was born into. _Most people didn't understand that what was normal to the spider was utter chaos to the fly._  
  


She had hoped that Jax knew better than to pull a stunt like he had, had grown to be smarter... wiser... then the duo of vicious pranksters they had been in their teen years. Not only was she furiously irate with him; but she was also becoming overwhelmed by the disbelief housed within her when seemed as if many around her (Happy and her mother exempt, of course.) were only mildly disapproving of Jax's actions. Yes, she understood that there were other shit to tend to - there always was, always will be - but Janelle couldn't remain blinded to the signs of Jax slipping up: emotionally, mentally ... and now physically. It seemed as if each and every time she reached a hand to steady him, that he fell further and further away from her as soon as their fingertips brushed each others.   
  


Worry plagued her as she remembered how he was wrapped in his own war; his own mind conflicting with his heart... and it all started with that fucking manuscript that their father left behind. Janelle was willing to bet that he left it behind in a hope to fuck with, if not her psych and priorities, then Jax's... even from beyond the grave. It was a dangerous line that he was walking; she had seen the endgame of such actions too many times to count that always finalized abruptly with the casting of a corpse in the ground one way or another. A person hesitating for merely a quick second was enough time for another to kill him. Janelle herself tried to appear indifferent to it all, heaven knew that she witnessed more than her fair share of gory shit in just her teen years to last a lifetime... but she always pursued forward. She always stood tall.

However she also couldn't bare the thought of losing a beloved member of her family, and when the time came when it came to pass (as there was truly no way to get out of this life alive - the club and life in general) Janelle highly doubted that she would be able to survive such heartbreak... the pain. After she tore Charming in two to find and gut the sons of bitches, of course.

The club and everyone within it was much alike a close knit family; a band of society's misfits that looked out for one another even through blood, sweat, tears and bullets. She loved them all equally, unconditionally despite their flaws, she only wished that the very same people that she loved weren't prone to do stupid shit! She truly wondered what Jax had been thinking; not even considering the idea of giving them a head's up that he wanted to stay the night and comfort Tara? Even if no one else besides Happy and herself knew the true reason as to why Tara feared the shadowy depths of her estranged, deceased father's home - you know, aside from the obvious - at least it would have been better than doing nothing. The way she saw it, if Jax had been unable to pick up the phone and call - for whatever the reason was - then Tara should have been able to do so. Hell, even a quick text message that would have taken no more than ten seconds would have been preferable than doing nothing.

_ At least then she - they - would have known that he was safe and unharmed. That he had taken all of his responsibilities into account and didn't impulsively drop off the fucking grid! _ Janelle stopped abruptly where she stood clutching her glass of orange juice as if it were her lifeline. She noticed absentmindedly as she struggled to calm her heart rate that she was only just a few feet away from the office door where she guessed her mother was.

_ Think of the baby... _ Janelle mentally growled these four words at herself; desperately trying to rediscover a safer, saner level of mentality than that of which she currently was. With each breath of air that came rushing to her lungs and out of her mouth heavily, she slowly began to gain stability... even if it was nothing more than a false sense of security: Janelle told herself that it would be alright. One way or another. That she would...  _ talk _ to Jax later tonight - probably go so far as to tell him it was about damn time to pull his head out of his ass or at least the one connected to his shoulders. He may be a Son, may be the Vice President - but he was still her brother and she would be damned if she wasn't going to treat him like it.

The both of them had taken completely different paths in an attempt to deal with the aftermath of Thomas' death; after they were left with the fact that they now lived in a world that was without their little brother. It was something that Janelle had long since acknowledged but now, she felt as if she never understood the extent of those two separate paths that they had taken... Not since that Manuscript had been unearthed from wherever Jax found it. Was this Jax's way of trying to feel closer to their deceased father... and how the hell could he be blind to how that thing was poisoning him with every word that he read?! He may have been their father - no matter how much she loathed the fact - but he was also someone that was gone more often than he was at home. A  _ father _ left them all when they needed him the most; left his little boy crying out help... for comfort. To simply wish to see his dad one last time before he died. Yet, he didn't come to aid his son - didn't even call. It was a sin that she still couldn't forgive; not then and certainly not now. Not with her own newly developed parental instincts pulsing through her veins for the child housed within her womb.

  
_ How could she possibly be expected to forgive him _ , Janelle thought snarkily with a shake of her head as she thought of her father as a whole,  _ when they - his family, his club - weren't his first choice? What was about Ireland that was so special to him? His heritage? Somehow, she highly doubted it. Better yet, at least in the present moment, did he deserve a chance like Jax clearly thought? _ Again, Janelle doubted it.

  
She wasn't blind though; both siblings shared the exact same problem - even if it was for different reasons. They both just couldn't let that ghost rest. The vindictive side of her grinned with satisfaction, after all nothing led her to believe that John Teller deserved to rest... but there was another part of her that protested. An angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other, so to speak. Jax yearned for a father figure, more so his own than that of another. Whilst she herself was none too subtle with the abandonment and rage that he had left behind in his place. No matter who the person was that level of betrayal could not be forgiven.  _ Jackson was always the nicer one in that regard... or the most foolish. _

  
No matter the remaining debates however, the both of them needed to sit down and thoroughly discuss the things weighing heavily upon their minds; no matter how hard it would be to hear. And while she was positively itching to hit him for the way that he worried her so much more in that one night than any other had accomplished in years, and quite frankly she was still contemplating on giving into the urge to smack him at least once for good measure, she knew with certainty that Jax once again let his heart come first. It was the way he worked; a passionate yet deadly way of life. Though she wished she could say that she was surprised... No, worried would be a better description. Janelle herself was a far cry from perfect. She was quicker to give into her twitching trigger finger when shit hit the fan rather than listen to the bullshit that came out of someone's mouth that did her wrong; that made the mistake of pissing her off. ... That pushed her too far. Everyone only had one chance, before she didn't give a damn anymore. After that? Well, she could very well be a vindictive bitch when she wanted to be.

  
They both needed to get their shit together all the same; they had their children on the way - with Abel still to be let out of the hospital - and they were spending their time conducting unneeded drama amongst themselves?! She didn't need anyone to hold her hand through life; for as much as everyone important within it offered such comfort and loved her just as fiercely as she did them - she was strong enough to stand on her own. Janelle always was, probably always will be - her mother alone saw to that. Though problems will arise, in and out of club, she never once drifted far enough out of arm's reach. For she knew that if they all worked together as a  _ unit _ ... as a family, then they would have a better chance of coming out unscathed.

  
_ If only the person that she once called 'Dad'... If only  _ he  _ had thought the same way. _

  
"...Janelle?" A familiar voice hesitantly spoke up from somewhere behind her, somewhere unnervingly close, effectively bouncing her back to the present and instantly making her respond with surprise. Her eyes, that had been previously downcast in thought, widened as they shot upward. Temporarily forgetting the glass of orange juice in one hand, she twisted her body in one fluid movement to look at the person whom spoke her name; and with her other unoccupied hand positioned to cradle her slightly curved stomach she locked her eyes with a deeper shade of her own. The small droplets of juice that escaped from her glass at the movement seemed to thud softly in the background as gravity made them fall.

  
Tig stared back at her with his own surprise etched upon his face as he had witnessed something flash upon Janelle's face that he hadn't seen in years, not even on his daughters' faces when they rarely popped up in need of something - particularly money. A cross between adrenaline, self-preservation and that thing that made you want to scream but it felt that there was a clog in your throat that prevented the noise. It was a rare moment... but Janelle Teller-Lowan was afraid. He could see it clearly in her eyes before she wiped it away;  _ why _ she had been afraid to begin with was the question. Because he snuck up on her? Or was there more to this like he suspected... and was she really that deep in thought that she didn't hear him approach her?

  
_ A soon to be mother protecting the child in her womb.. _ Tig watched almost incredulously as she slowly began to uncoil her body when she identified him as  _ safe _ . This was the clubhouse after all, their domain. Of course it was safe... when ATF wasn't storming in through the front door. It was obvious to him how she didn't grasp onto her own surroundings at first by the way her eyes jumped side to side after some of the mechanical noises grew louder from the garage that was only a few feet away from them; housing people that he knew were listening to them after the noise lowered sharply. They may not have been subtle but at least they were watchful, supportive.

  
  


_ Janelle... _ He mentally groaned out of  concern for the woman, a fatherly sense of protectiveness pulsing through his veins as he watched her rapidly bury her troubling thoughts deep within her mind; clearly she was struggling but in such a Janelle move: she wanted to try to work it out by herself first. He knew from experience though that no one could keep it all together and he feared that sooner or later she'll break over something she couldn't prevent. He loved her like she was the third daughter he never had, such feeling would never go away for as long as he lived - that love came hand and hand with worry though. All he guessed he could hope for was that the time span of the 'breathers' were longer and much more frequent then the problems themselves; but that may just be wishful thinking on his part. "Are you okay?" He knew it was a stupid question since she obviously  _ wasn't _ but he also felt limited to do much else for her. He reflected as much concern into his voice as he possibly could to show her that no matter what it was that she faced - she didn't face it alone. Even before she opened her mouth, he knew that she would answer him with a positive answer - though it was probably the farthest thing from the truth. Why?  _ Because she was so damn stubborn. _

  
In a movement that he resignedly predicted, she nodded her side to side in a so-so gesture, which was probably the closest thing to the truth that he would get. "I'll be alright." Mentally, Tig shook his head at her response because  _ that wasn't what he asked. _ However it was one that spoken to comfort  _ them _ rather than how  _ she  _ actually was... and just when he was about to raise a disbelieving eyebrow to silently call her out on it; she slowly began to smile up at him. Within it was a grateful element that easily told him 'I know that you probably don't believe that even for a second and you're right. I may not be okay  _ right now _ but I will be. That much I  _ can _ promise.' and so he let it go. (For the time being at least.) "Have you, by any chance, seen my mom?" Janelle tilted her head to the right, once again taking the time to scan her surroundings as if the older woman would appear at any moment.

  
"I think she's still somewhere near the bar with Clay. I've heard talk about fixing Jax's house for Abel." He offered softly in an almost whisper, as if it was a guarded secret, and he was rewarded with a smile curving upon her lips that reflected his own. The light in her eyes rekindling with a spark as soon as he spoke Abel's name - one that he would take over the terrified, surprised expression she had on before any day of the week.

  
Janelle nodded happily at the thought of fixing up Jax's house from how Wendy had left it because it meant that they were one step closer to getting Abel home. Though it was as Tig watching after he did him goodbye and walked deeper into the clubhouse to find her mother to start putting together a party; that a dark glinted in his eyes just as cold fury ignited within him. Calling the Prospect to clean up the juice that Janelle accidentally spilled; he slowly turned to the side door that lead to the garage, aware that the mechanical noises had stopped despite the fact that no one had left yet. Stalking forward until he loomed in the doorway, the leather of his cut glinted with the late afternoon California sun that illuminated the garage even as his eyes were quickly darkening with emotion.

  
Silence shrouded them all as Tig eyed them one by one before settling on his Vice President, whom he was sure was at least one of the causes that made Janelle feel fear. "I don't care how you fix this..." Tig growled at the younger member with wide, crazed eyes -(Really how did Jackson Teller get the Vice President patch? It came with  _ responsibility _ , damn it! ... Not that he was  _ jealous _ , mind you.) speaking after he discovered that he couldn't take the silence anymore. With one last glower at Jax he spat four words in his direction before he abruptly turned and stalked away, pleased that he had gotten that done without saying all the curse words that came to mind. Leaving them to beg on the tip of his tongue. After all, he had more important shit to do than try to sort out more dramatic shit when they had enough as it was... whilst unknowingly making a dramatic exit-

  
"Just that you do."

 

….

….

  
**Yesss!! Finally, this chapter is finished. I hope that you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you so much for reading!! :)**


End file.
